Inuyasha: The Drama Series
by mystery1985
Summary: This story takes place with a female reader in mind as the beginning main character who accidently finds falls through the shrine well. In Fuedal Japan where she meets up with Inuyasha and the gang and later, Sesshomaru...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All other characters rightfully belong to the Gaiaonline participants that include the following: AnyaEliza, Ryuchan, Killerthedemon, HikariTenoma, SaigaDachi and any others who originally write in the story on (sorry if I've left anyone out).

Rating: R - This fanfic is rated "R" due to violence, language and some adult situations

Warning!/Note: The writers and myself know that Sesshomaru only has one arm in the series, but for the sake of this story he has two and please don't complain about the out of character actions that appear from time to time. Also this story has been edited for your benefit of understanding. I feel that I should also tell you that the story veers off quite from the normality of the series; so don't complain about the **abnormalities** that **WILL **appear in later chapters. The original version can be found at the following link, but be advised that the unaltered version may be more confusing in context.

Chapter One: Magic of the Shrine

It was a bright summer day as you were walking through downtown Tokyo. You saw a shinto shrine that looked very interesting; so you approached it. When you got there you saw a girl rushing out of the house and, sprinting down to a shack, accidentally drop something. You ran over and grabbed the bottle that seemed to hold something shiny in it and quickly follow her. You opened up the door in time to see the girl jump in and then disappear. You cautiously approach it and leaned over the well looking for her. Suddenly your hands slipped and you tumble down into the well and slowly landed on your knees. When you look around you notice some vines you were pretty sure weren't there before. You'd climbed up them and jumped out of the well when you saw a flash of red in front of you. You jumped back and saw a boy, about 15, with silver hair and... dog ears??? He crossed his arms and looked you up and down and said...  
---

"Who the hell are you!?"

At that moment, four others came out of the trees. The first was a beautiful young woman with a yellow, two tailed cat; the raven-haired girl you had followed, a little red haired...thing, and a guy with a miniature ponytail. He leant over and grinned at you.

"Hi, I'm Miroku, this is Sango, Kirara, Kagome, Shippo, and the rude man before you is Inuyasha."

Your eyes opened wide as you take in the strange group.

"How did I get here, and more importantly, where is "here" anyway?"

You asked in puzzlement. Kagome looked at you and said suspiciously.

"How did you get through the well?" You looked around helplessly. 

"I don't know, I just.. did." You shrug and then hold out the bottle Kagome had dropped.

"Here, you dropped this."

"Thanks."

Kagome looked at the necklace you were wearing. It was nothing, really. Just a couple of fragments of a larger necklace. The jewel was white, and when you looked at it, you felt peaceful. You meet her gaze defiantly. 

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"At a second hand store and why are you peppering me with questions? This isn't a cop show, you know." You sneered. Kagome looked at you and said oddly, to your surprise.

"Fine. I'll tell you what it is. You hold in your possession a few Shikon No Tama shards. They are shards of a sacred jewel that we search for…"

A long explanation later

You sat, stunned. You held something **that **powerful? You looked at Kagome.

"So, can I join you?"

You ask. She looked at you, and it was obvious what her answer was though Inuyasha didn't seem to be too happy about it.

Sometime later…. 

You had been with the group for some time; you weren't at all sure how long it had been since you'd come through the well. Your long, black hair was kept up in a low ponytail, and your green gaze had gained much wisdom. You'd also taken to wearing an outfit similar to Kaede's, but the pants were a dark navy blue instead of red. Kaede had taught you how to use and recognize various herbs, Kagome had taught you the bow as best as she could, Inuyasha had taught you a bit about wielding a sword, and Sango had taught you how to be alert; so you'd never get caught by Miroku. A dark figure smiled as he peered at the newcomer.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I will test this new member of your group."

It faded away...

---

You turned to look at the figure you were sure had been watching you from the forest, but it had already passed. You stared around the forest, trying to locate it again. Suddenly, a cold hand covered your mouth from behind and you passed out.

Some time later, you awake in a dungeon hanging by your wrists. You pull yourself upward and try to keep your wrists from breaking. You hear something. **Creeaakkk** ... A tall man with wavy black hair dressed in a dark tunic and pants walks into the room. You suddenly realize who he is and why you're here.

"You're Naraku! Inuyasha told me to stay away from you!" Naraku smirked.

"He did, did he? Well. He didn't tell you what all I can do to insolent girls, did he?"

With that, he placed his hand on your stomach. At first you thought this was just some way of satisfying his perverted thoughts, but then you felt something. It was a mixture between immense burning and a soothing touch from someone you love.

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!" You scream out; trying to maintain your consciousness.

"This is no sorcery, my dear. This...is the will to obtain the Shikon no Tama! Several of the pieces of which I need are in your possession, my precious."

He reaches up and runs a hand down your face. It was cold as ice. You pull away from him. Naraku takes his hand off your stomach and walks to the dungeon door. Your eyes flicker and you can see smoke coming from your smoldered tunic.

"Let that be a warning to you. I will see you later, my dear. You will think over the matter at present or your friends will suffer!"

With a loud bang, you were left all alone in the dungeon.

After many hours of hanging there, you hear a shuffle of feet behind you. You're so weak from whatever Naraku had done to you and from holding yourself up that you cannot stay awake any longer. Suddenly, your wrists feel better and you fall with a silent thud into something soft... something warm. You pull your arms up to look at the chains. Cut. Totally severed. With your last ounce of strength, you stare up at your rescuer. Yet to no avail. All you could see before you pass out into unconsciousness was silver... or white... and there was a lot of it. Your head fell to your left and onto your "hero's" shoulder. It was warm; and fuzzy for some reason. Then, all went black...  
---

When you awaken you find yourself deep in some wood; you feel as if you had just had a hang-over when you look up at your "hero." Your eyes widen at him and you seem to gaze at him; his long silver hair, his red and white garments and his ears.

"Hey." You speak up softly while looking at him in surprise.

"You're Sesshomaru. Inuyasha told me of you." Sesshomaru's ears flinch at the mention of Inuyasha.

"So my brother did tell you of me. Well, he seems to have been in a battle with Naraku and he must have let his guard down."

He sighs deeply.

"I guess you are of no use to me."

His hand moved to grasp hold of the Tokijin and was preparing to strike you when...  
----

he hears something behind him. He turns his head and stares into the trees. He motions for you to stand behind him. You're terrified as your mind races through the possibilities, so you obey without thinking. You peer out from amidst what looks like a sash and see Naraku step out of the bushes. Out of pure fear, you move closer to Sesshoumaru and grasp his tail. Sesshomaru's gaze doesn't leave Naraku, but you can feel his tail twitch in agitation and realize that is what you'd grabbed.

"I believe that you have something of mine, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I have no possession of yours. State your business and leave my lands!"

You stare at the two men in terror. You suddenly think as Sesshomaru's words ring in your mind.

_Wait...Inuyasha and the others where in the Eastern lands... then... why the heck am I in the Western lands? In Sesshomaru's lands!?!_

Naraku suddenly lunges at Sesshoumaru with his hand outstretched. Sesshoumaru pushes you into the bushes behind him and attacks Naraku head on. You saw them fly back and forth in battle. A few minutes later, you smell a foul smell. You continue to watch the battle and see both men very bloodied up and wounded. At first, it seemed Naraku was beaten with no problem. Until you notice that Sesshoumaru is holding his right side. From between his fingers, you could see blood seeping through with a steam… or was it smoke… emitting from the wound. Naraku stares up at the demon lord.

"You have won this time, Lord Sesshoumaru, but next time you will not be so lucky."

"Heh... luck has not won this fight, weakling."

With that, Naraku disappeared. You stand up from your hiding place and walk over to Sesshoumaru.

"Uh...thanks..."

No response.

"Hello? I just thanked you!"

You walk in front of him and look up at Sesshoumaru. His eyes are slightly glazed over. You gasp and he slumps forward onto you. Somehow you catch him and manage keep him standing. Slowly setting him onto the ground so he's lying comfortably, you get a fire started and decide to attend to his wounds.

---

You tugged on Sesshomaru's white Kimono to see that there was a large blood stain on his side. You noticed one of his swords had turned blue and seemed to be lightly pulsing. You ignored it and looked behind you. There was a river not to far off. You slumped Sesshomaru over your shoulders and dragged him nearby. You gently laid him against a rock and ripped part of your shirt and got it wet in the water. When you got closer to Sesshomaru you realized that his eyes were glowing red and he gave a low growl at you. You pause for a moment, but then walk closer to him. You saw that as soon as he recognized you his eyes turned back to their normal color.

"Girl, you don't even need to bother."

You heard something behind you and looked up. There was a two headed... dragonish... thing... flying with a girl in an orange kimono on.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!"

The girl jumped off accompanied by an imp creature. Sesshomaru stood up and you turned back around.

"Lord Sesshomaru... you shouldn't move."

"Silence. A simple wound as that could never hinder me."

You looked to where the wound was and noticed that, save for a trace of blood, the wound was gone. You stared at the sword that you'd seen had turned blue, the blue color was slowly dimming now...

----

You drop the wet cloth in your hands.

"Wha... what the he-" Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and pulled his kimono back over his shoulder.

"I suppose my half-breed brother did not tell you as much about me as first presumed."

The young girl stares at you in fascination. She tugged on the sleeve of Sesshomaru's kimono.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... who's the pretty lady?" Sesshoumaru stopped.

"She is no one Rin... just a measly friend of that ingrate..."

"Inuyasha? THAT ingrate?" You stare down at the little girl... er... Rin.

"Yes, Rin. That ingrate." You reply.

"Ooh ooh! Sesshoumaru-sama? Can the pretty lady stay with Rin?!"

Your eyes go wide. You couldn't see it, but Sesshomaru's facial expression showed immense surprise as well. The imp ran up to you and began pulling at your clothing and surveying you.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! This girl is merely human! She cannot- GRU GRU!!"

Sesshoumaru had taken the imp's wooden staff and used it to push his face into the dirt.

"I know she is human, Jaken. Do you underestimate your own lord?"

"Gru gru... n-no Sesshomaru-GRU!" Rin walks over to you and takes your hand.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin will take good care of her! Rin will! Rin will!"

Sesshoumaru looks over his shoulder at you.

"It is up to her, Rin."

Rin stared up at you with puppy dog eyes.

"Please!"

You... unfortunately... have a very soft heart. You smile at her, ruffle her hair and agree to stay for a while. Rin runs around, frequently stepping on Jaken who was still flat on the ground. You look up at Sesshoumaru. He's glaring at you out of the corner of his eyes. You don't like that look.

"Let's go. Jaken!"

Jaken gets up and climbs atop the dragon-thing that you assume is another demon. Sesshoumaru helps Rin up and looks back at you. His look has softened, but not by much. You gulp and walk over to him. You stand there and look at him, waiting for him to help you up.

"Well?"

"Well what?" You're totally confused now.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" He smirks at you and jumps up on the dragon demon.

"If you do not come now, you will be left here. And I doubt you wish to be in _my _lands at night."

You glare up at him and, with much effort, get yourself up on the beast. Then, it takes off. About 15 minutes into the ride you find you're so exhausted that you lean forward and fall asleep on the back of Sesshomaru's shoulder. He looks over his shoulder at you and Rin and narrows his eyes in irritation.

_Humans... _

Jaken turns to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can we really afford to have another human tagging alone? I mean, the child is enough! But the girl as well!"

Sesshoumaru stares past him.

"Think about it m'lord! The girl may be considered your mate! A human! Mate to Lord Sesshoumaru! Oof!" Sesshoumaru held Jaken's staff yet again and a large knot appears on Jaken's head.

"I know the risks at stake, Jaken. And I know that if you do not shut your mouth about the matter, there will be much greater risks in store for you." Jaken nodded in agreement and turned around. Sesshoumaru stared up at the moon.

_I may end up as father... but... if this is what Rin wants... Perhaps we can make a few adjustments to the situation... _  
---

You awaken to find that you are now on the ground no longer on the beast but in a camp by a fire. You sit up and see Sesshoumaru sleeping and start to look at him threw different eyes and you begin to think of him differently. You think that this can't be the same person Inuyasha told you about; you move forward and start to climb over to where he is. You look at the marks on his face wondering how they got there and before you know what you doing you touch his face softly; moving your hand when his eyes open suddenly, and you realize your face is right in front of his.

You both look into one another's eyes and time seems to have stopped as you look into his yellow-amber eyes; then he moves his head forward and...  
----

… you feel his hair brush against your forehead. Your breath stops and you freeze. He stops moving toward you; not even an inch away from your face with his lips barely brushing against yours. You continue to stare into his eyes. The amber-yellow color seems to be either asking for permission or an extreme effort to maintain his pride or self control. You still can not seem to force yourself to move to or away from him. Nor can you make up your mind which you would do if you could move.

Sesshomaru's ear twitches. This distracts you from his eyes. You look back over at Sesshoumaru, but instead of his eyes, you come face to face with the right side of his face. You lean back, finally able to move your whole body, and look where Sesshoumaru is staring. There stands Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. You gasp and quickly stand up.

"Uh...just how long have you been standing there...?" Miroku stared at you with his mouth gaping open.

"That's no fair! Oow!" Sango held her boomerang above Miroku's head.

"Hmph..."

"What have you done to her!?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stayed where he was, leaning against the tree.

"Little brother...I have done nothing to your friend... but..." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"...I do believe that I banned you from my lands many years ago did I not?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he remembered that indeed he was.

"Do you remember the price to pay half-breed?" Inuyasha's hair covered his face as he looked at the ground.

"I do..." Sesshoumaru stood; dwarfing you in size.

"Is that how you address me in my own lands, little brother?"

Inuyasha clenched his fist. Through gritted teeth, he answered his half-brother.

"I do remember...Lord...Sesshoumaru..." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Good..." Kagome stared at Inuyasha in surprise and confusement.

"Inuyasha... what is going on? What price must you pay?"

Inuyasha turned his back to you and Sesshoumaru.

"I must... give him something... that belongs to me... or something along those lines..."

Kagome crossed her arms.

"Well... that's not too bad... Give him a leaf... or... something little like that!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No... Sesshoumaru chooses what he receives..."

Kagome gasped and stared at Sesshoumaru in terror.

"No!" You look up at Sesshoumaru to see him staring at Inuyasha in victory.

"What do you wish, Sesshoumaru?" Jaken ran up to Sesshoumaru in glee.

"The sword, Lord Sesshoumaru! Demand the sword! Demand Tetsusaiga!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. Suddenly, you see something small and orange shift in Sesshomaru's arms.

_Rin! _

He looks down at her and thinks... hard... Then, he looks over at you.

"The girl..." Inuyasha whipped around with his fist raised.

"What! No! You can't have Kagome!" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Why would I want her? The other girl..." Sango held her boomerang ready to attack.

"Do not fret, foolish girl. It is not you I want."

He said as his eyes flitted to Sango. It suddenly hits you. He wants you... he wants you above anything else... even the Tetsusaiga! The sword he's spent forever to obtain! And he passes up the opportunity to gain it for you? Jaken's eyes go wide.

"WHAT?! BUT LORD SESSHOUMARU! THE SWORD! WHY NOT GET THE SWORD INSTEAD OF SOME HUMAN BROAD!?! Gru gru..." Jaken found his face in the dirt again and Sesshomaru's foot atop his head.

"I do not want her for me, Jaken... I want her for Rin..."

The whole group stares at Sesshoumaru who is looking down at the child in his arms. You look at his eyes and think.

_Maybe... no... this isn't the Lord Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha told me about... he's... different when he's around her. When he's around Rin... he would do anything for her..._

You smile as you understand. He has an attachment to the girl. You turn to your friends.

"Don't worry. I will be fine. Kagome..." You take your necklace with your jewel shards off and hand them to her. "...you take these. Sango, thank you... for everything. Miroku..."

Miroku's looking at you with a hopeful look in his eyes. You smile nervously.

"...I'll see you around."

You turn to Inuyasha. He takes you in his arms and slightly hugs you, whispering in your ear.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of this... I promise."

You pull away from him and walk back to Sesshoumaru. Shippo jumps up on your shoulder.

"NO! You can't go... I won't let you stay alone with this brute!"

You hug Shippo and look over at Sesshoumaru as he turns to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru?" He looks over his shoulder at you.

"What?" You look at a sobbing Shippo on your shoulder.

"May... may I take Shippo with me?" He stops and turns around to face you and the little kitsune.

"You may. Now, leave my lands little brother... before I decide to claim something else..."

Inuyasha glares once again at his brother before he leaves. Everyone else slowly follows suit. The last person to leave is Sango, who's staring at you with tears in her eyes... You have a flashback to when you became friends. 

_You and Sango where standing by a stream. You were crying. "What's the matter?" Sango asked. "I just... can't believe... that I finally have... a sister... again..." She smiles at you as you both look at each other. _

You want to reach out and hug her one last time... but Sesshoumaru clears his throat which is clearly a summons to let her go. You turn to look back at Sango... she was gone...  
-----

You glare at Sesshomaru.

"That was cruel." You say, eyes flashing.

"I wasn't allowed to say goodbye!"

You glare at him, unshed tears in your eyes. Then your eyes widen as you realize he might hurt you for this... but you cannot help it. The tears flow harder and you lower your head to the ground.

"Sango was my... friend. I wasn't allowed to say goodbye."

You suddenly feel Sesshomaru's piercing gaze. You look up. His eyes seem almost sorry, yet not quite. He lets you cry as you bury your face in his haori. Sesshomaru looks surprised, but allows you and awkwardly lifts his hand. He abruptly puts it down again and pushes you away.

"Go. Stay with Rin." You look up and nod, letting Rin lead you towards camp. Sesshomaru sighs.

_What happened? How did I loose control? Why did I care? Am I no better than my father?_ Sesshomaru then drew himself up. _Of course! I am Sesshomaru,_ He thinks and then he looks at you.

… _and she is... she is beautiful. _He leaned against the tree and surveyed you.

What now?  
--------

You watched Sesshomaru's retreating back. Then you sighed and flopped back down on Aun-Un, as you had discovered the dragon demon's name was. You wondered why Sesshomaru had been so quiet these past few days. He seemed to be trying to puzzle something out.

"! WE'RE HERE!"

Rin's enthusiastic voice resounded as she pointed to a large house. Your eyes widened, though you tried to play it down. Sesshomaru noted, and merely smiled. Your eyes widened even more.

In the mansion, you noted everything, drinking in the luxury with unsuppressed wonder. Rin clapped her hands joyfully. Sesshomaru's voice called, and Rin became mute.

"Your room is upstairs. Rin will show you later."

"! Let's pick flowers!"

You smiled and followed Rin, clasping your hand in hers. She picked dandelions, and you picked daisies. Suddenly, you looked up. Sesshomaru was standing by a tree not far away, gazing off. You couldn't help but smile as you watched the wind tug gently on his hair. Your cheeks flushed. That kind of thinking was sick! How could you like Sesshomaru? He separated you and Sango! You sighed.

_But I don't think love is that simple, is it? _Rin just smiled as she noticed your distraction and began plotting.

"Rin's getting a mom!" She whispered excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I forgot the link in the first chapter. Sorry, fanfic won't even let me post the name of the site (stupid site). Sorry about the underlines earlier, unfortunately no format will read the underline blanks for the story; I've tried every substitue possible and the site just won't have it. There's just nothing I can do... so you guys will just have to figure out where the underline should be in the story since the female reader has no specific name (as it is aimed at all female readers). If you have any complaints then complain to the admins. it's their fault not mine.

Chapter Two: The War Within

You continue looking around and you look over at Rin. Suddenly, you remember why the girl dragged you out here in the first place! You begin picking flowers. After a few minutes, the girl comes running up to you.

"Whoa pretty lady. Those are some pretty flowers. Rin like!"

With that, she ran off to find more. You look down at the flowers in you hand. They're all the same, exactly the same. You want to find some different flowers, add some variety. So you walk over to a patch of flowers on top of the nearby hill. About an hour later, you have a multi-colored bouquet. Then, you see a white rose. It's small and the only one around. You pick the flower and admire it's beauty. Suddenly a strong wind picks up, blowing the flower out of your hand and far away. You sigh and go back to picking normal flowers. Suddenly, you feel a warm hand on your shoulder. You turn around and come face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Gah! What are you... oh.." The demon lord's gaze is ice, but his hand is offering you the white rose you had lost.

"Oh... Thank you, Sesshomaru." You go to take the flower and suddenly, Rin comes running up behind you and pushes you toward him.

"Ah!"

You topple into Sesshomaru's arms. He catches you and you both look into each other's eyes. The sun sets behind the hill and Jaken looks around for his lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshoma-GAH!!" The imp is suddenly tackled by Rin from behind.

"Shush, Jaken-sama. Rin's going to get a mommy!" Jaken stared at you and Sesshomaru on the hilltop.

_But... what will happen if word gets out about this... Will Lord Sesshomaru perish like his father? _

-------

_His eyes... so beautiful.. _

You stare into their feral depths, trying to decide whether they are more amber or golden in color. He seems equally transfixed, his expression somewhere between confusion and barely-concealed pleasure. The corners of his mouth twitch upwards in what you're certain is as close as he's ever come to smiling. His fangs are exposed in a way that would be intimidating any other time, but at the moment you merely find it sweet. Cautiously he leans down towards you, his hair falling across your shoulders as his arms gently pull you close. He smells very strongly of the wilds he inhabits, muskily masculine. He softly rests his cheek against the top of your head. It is a surprisingly gentle weight. You can feel him breathing deeply, drinking in the scent he'd once professed to hate. Stunned, you can only cling to his kimono, your heart racing, exhilarated. If this is a dream, you hope never to wake up.  
--------

Sesshomaru looks down at you in his arms. He once again breathes in your scent.

_Why... am I doing this? I'm on a hilltop, with a human, and enjoying her scent... what am I thinking?_

The youkai continued to hold you anyway. Rin looked on in great interest.

"Yes! Rin has a mommy!" She turned and swung Jaken around by his hands. "Hear that, Jaken-sama? Rin's no longer alone!" Jaken managed to get to the ground eventually.

"Excuse me, Rin. But... what do you mean by alone? Lord Sesshomaru was always there to prote-"

"No Jaken-sama. You and Sesshomaru-sama always left Rin. Whenever there was something dangerous. Like the mountain when Sesshomaru-sama told Rin to stay at the bottom. You left Rin. Rin doesn't like being left. But now that pretty lady is here, Rin won't be alone when humans can't go somewhere." The girl smiled at the imp. "And Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama can work without Rin in the way." Jaken looked up at the girl in admiration.

_Maybe I was wrong about this race. These humans that Lord Sesshomaru's family has gotten so close to. Maybe... this human women may help us. If Lord Sesshomaru isn't dead for her sake, first._

-------

You can only smile at the little girl's antics. She is so innocent.. so carefree and happy.. you wonder if you were ever like that. Then a funny thought hits you, and you bite your lip to keep from laughing aloud.

_Sesshomaru as a child!!!!! So adorable!!!! _

The object of your humorous imaginings looks down at you with one silver brow arched in confusion, but says nothing. when you've got a hold of yourself again you try to reassure Rin.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure you were never in the way. Sesshomaru and Jaken just wanted to keep you safe. That's all."

Her sweet face brightens.

"Really? Thank you, pretty lady!!!!" She runs over and hugs you both.

-------

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. The sides of his mouth twitched into a small smile. You kneel down and pick up the little girl. You both look at Sesshomaru. He nods and turns back to the castle. You turn to the castle as well. And as all four of you are walking away, you holding Rin, Sesshomaru beside you, and Jaken lagging behind, the moon rising behind you, Sesshomaru wraps his arm around you waist and pulls you close to his side. You look up at the youkai, see that he's simply staring ahead, smile, and rest your head on his shoulder.

_I have got to be dreaming...there's no way this can really be happening... yet... if it is a dream... I wish for eternal sleep... _

--------

Just then the ugly, wrinkled imp trips over a root and stumbles against the back of your legs, eliciting laughs from you and Rin.

_No... this definitely isn't a dream... or else Jaken wouldn't be here. _That makes it all the more beautiful somehow, knowing that it's true.

_Kami-sama, thank you so much... _Sesshomaru clubs him with the staff, and you continue onward to the palace.

---------

Once in the palace, Sesshomaru lead you to a large room with a long table. Rin jumped out of your arms and ran to a spot at the middle of the table.

"Yay! Dinner!" Sesshomaru went up to a place at the end and on the right side of the table and pulled the chair out. You smile and sit down. He takes the seat at the end of the table and Jaken took the seat across from you. Rin was bouncing up and down in her chair almost halfway across the room. You look at Sesshomaru.

"Why is Rin all the way over there?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"She always sits down there. I do not know why."

----

"Rin likes this chair!!! It is a special chair!!!" She nods vehemently.

You watch with amusement as the taiyoukai's golden eyes roll in exasperation.

"Rin… that chair is just the same as all the other chairs. Nothing is different about it at all."

His voice has the weary tone of one repeating an argument over again-for the hundredth time.

_The one difference being that Mother always sat there when she was alive.. but they do not need to know that..._

---------

You look back at Rin and smile.

_I wish I had that kind of energy. _Suddenly, a plate of food appears in front of you.

"Ah!" Sesshomaru's ear twitches and you look over at him.

_You know... I never figured out what those lines on the side of his face are for... _

--------------

As if feeling your eyes on him, he turns to look at you.

"What?" You aren't sure if your question will anger him or not, but you summon the courage to ask him.

"… How did you get those... markings, on your face?" He gives that odd little half-smile again before answering.

"I was born with them. My father had them, as did my mother. If Inuyasha had been pure-blooded youkai, he'd have them also."

"Oh. Okay!!!" Taking a page out of Rin's book you turn your attention back to the plate before you. You aren't sure exactly what it is, but it certainly smells good! Plus Rin seems to like it, so it can't be anything too terrible...

-----------

After dinner, which was a fiasco, you decide you need to clean up. Jaken got tired of Rin's "dinner enthusiasm" and told her to quit. In turn, she flung food all over the place. So, you go to your room, get a change of clothes, and go to find the baths. Since Sesshomaru left the table before you and left, you didn't get a chance to ask him where the baths were. So, you walk around until you get to a door with steam emitting from the crevices. You open the door, decide it's a hot bath, remove your clothing and slip in. After about ten minutes, you hear a slight splash. You cautiously sink under the water up to your shoulders, and look around. Then, a figure is walking toward you, wading through the water.

"? What're you doing here?" You recognize the figure as Sesshomaru.

"Gah! S-s-sesshomaru. Uh... I was just uh..." You go to get out only to feel a firm grasp on your arm. You turn around to face the youkai. He's...  
------

apparently trying not to laugh, although at the moment the humor is lost on you. He is also naked. You force yourself to focus on his face... though from what you can tell his tail is around his waist, effectively saving you both some embarrassment.

"Stay, if you wish..." Your face burns, but you manage to squeak out.

'' Are… are you sure..?" He nods gravely and…  
-------

turns to leave you. Your face is so red and you're so embarrassed you can't move. Once he got to the other side of the spring, you manage to gather your courage to speak. You say...  
------

"You... could stay.." You mentally slap yourself for such dirty thoughts.

_Miroku must have rubbed off on me-a little, at least…_ You shrug and go on with your bath, loving the feel of the hot water. As you climb out, another thought comes unbidden.

_What was that I saw in his eyes before he left?_ You dry off and head back into the main castle.

--------

Sesshomaru sat out on a balcony.

"I guess I should have shown her where the baths where..." That was the first time anyone had ever walked in on his private bath. Much less while he was in it! He looked over at his tail which was now tapping the ground.

----

He sighed, golden eyes fixing on the end of his tail. It always tapped like that when he was lost in thought-as he certainly was now. He couldn't get the image of out of his mind. He definitely needed to show her where the other springs were.

Meanwhile, in another wing of the castle, you are helping a female servant put Rin to bed. She hasn't quite worn herself out with the day's adventures, and can't fall asleep. You perch on the edge of the bed, brushing her bangs back gently.

"... Close your eyes, sweetheart. Morning comes much faster that way." Obediently she does as told, and lies back down, curling up in a ball on her side.

"... -sama?"

"Yes?"

"Does -sama love Sesshomaru-sama?" Taken aback, at first you can't think how to respond.

"...Yes, little one. I do.." You say after a moment of thinking carefully.

------

Rin opened her eyes and looked at you.

"But... if -sama loves Sesshomaru-sama and Sesshomaru-sama loves -sama... then why did Sesshomaru-sama leave -sama alone?" You look at the little girl in surprise.

"W-when did he leave me alone?"

"Rin was watching when you opened bath door... saw lady go in... and Sesshomaru-sama came out without lady..." You smile and brush back her hair.

---

"…Sweetie... men and women don't take baths together... it's not... right, that's all."

She gives you a confused look.

"Why is it not right, -sama?" You feel yourself go red for the second time in two hours.

"... I'll explain when you're older."

"Awww, when will Rin be older, -sama? " An inspiration comes to you.

"When you go to sleep."

-----

Rin's eyes lit up.

"Okay! Rin go sleep now!" With that, the little girl laid her head down and fell asleep. You stand up and turn toward the door. Sesshomaru is standing in the doorframe looking at you in a way that you haven't seen on the youkai before. You slightly nod, turn red again, and walk to the door. The demon-lord stays put and continues looking at you.

"S-s-sesshomaru?" He slightly smiles, takes your hand, and leads you down several large hallways. Stopping at a door, Sesshomaru turns to you and opens the door, revealing a…  
------

beautifully decorated room you can only assume must be your own. Regal, that's the only way you can think of to describe it. the room looks as if it should belong to a queen. Well, a princess, at least. It obviously hasn't been used for quite some time, yet is very well-kept regardless. You look up at him, eyes questioning. He gives an amused smile and nods. You step past him, into the room. For a time you are speechless with wonder.

"Thank you." It is all you can say.

Sesshomaru merely nods in acknowledgement, but in his eyes you can see that he is pleased at your reaction. A female wolf-demon -a servant, apparently- enters quietly, head lowered in respect. He acknowledges her presence and introduces you.

"Naomi, this is . She will be staying here with us. I expect you to respect and obey her as you would me, understand?" She nods, head still down.

"Y-yes, m'lord..."

"Good." He turns to leave, but pauses to indicate another door on the far wall.

"That leads to another hot spring, a more... private, one… Naomi can show you where it is." He takes your hand, as if on impulse, and kisses it.

"Sleep well, my tenchi..."  
-----

You lay in bed, tossing and turning.

_He... kissed my hand... _You blush, touching the hand in wonder. _Does he care for me?_

You stayed up, thinking other such thoughts, and didn't fall asleep until midnight.

Sesshomaru, in his chambers, thought as well.

_Why did I kiss her hand? And more importantly, why did I feel a urge to kiss her?_ He looked up at the sky.

"Please don't let me be making my father's mistake." He begged the moon. Then he made his way to bed and did not sleep till one in the morning. As for Rin, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the covers, unaware of the drama unfolding between her "father" and the human girl.  
-----

You must have slept at some point, for when you open your eyes again, sunlight filters through the crack between the drawn curtains and you can hear birds chirp outside your window. A soft, timid-sounding tap at the door startles you.

"Come in!!" You call, quickly pulling the covers up in case it is Sesshomaru standing there.

It proves to be Naomi, shy as ever, bringing a tray of food. She stammers out that she's made things ready for you if you want to bathe, and has laid out clothes for you. You give her a warm smile.

"Thanks, Naomi-chan." She goes red and shakes her head quickly.

"Please, milady, just c-call me Naomi. It's more than my place is worth to be associating with yourself an' his Lordship."

-----

You're surprised and cut her off.

"I don't know the way things are run around here, but the truth is this. I need a friend. Will you be mine?"

It was a unexpected question; it caught Naomi off-guard.

"O-Okay." She stuttered. You smiled.

"Thanks. So, Naomi-chan, will you finally accept my gratitude?" Naomi smiled a breathtaking smile and nodded meekly. You smiled.

"Then thanks." Naomi walked out of the room, wondering who this girl was.

_She wishes to be my friend_, _and does not mind how low my rank is! I will see her as often as possible_. She stopped and corrected herself. _Whenever her ladyship wishes_. You grumbled softly to yourself.

_Too early! Oh well. _You got up and took a bath. Then you dressed in the outfit laid out for you. It was a light blue kimono with a pattern of clouds on it. You added a pearl comb, because it was so pretty. Thus completed, you studied yourself in the mirror with a critical eye.

_Not bad. _You think happily, heading out the door. You are instantly pounced on by Rin.

"Hi, pretty lady! Will you go flower picking with Rin-chan?" The little girl was a big, bouncing ball of energy. You smiled.

"Yes, Rin-chan." With a squeal, Rin grabbed your hand and pulled you outside. You breathed in the fresh air happily. Rin instantly went to picking flowers. You reached down and picked one daisy. Rin raced back with a orchid in her hand and, without warning, put it in your hair. You left it there, beaming a maternal smile at the sweet little girl in front of her, who had just started picking flowers again. And far away, behind a tree, Sesshomaru watched.

----

Though he's too far away to see, you are certain he's also smiling at the little girl's antics. Who could blame him?

_That girl could make a boulder smile_. You think as you watch Rin racing about the meadow, chasing a butterfly. Its wings are a shimmery midnight-blue, bright against the pale, cloudless sky. You sit down in the soft, fragrant grass, thinking to yourself that this could easily be Paradise. A beautiful meadow full of flowers and butterflies, a soft breeze on your face, the sweet laughter of a darling little girl, and watching nearby, the man you love...

---------

That night, you lay in your bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I still can't believe how beautiful this room is... wait... _Sitting up, you begin to think. _What would Sesshomaru's room look like if this is just a GUEST room!_

Deciding to see what the lord's room look like, you get up still in your night clothes, and walk down a hallway; heading for the room you had seen him go into earlier. You quietly open Sesshomaru's door and peer inside. Due to the fact it's about three in the morning, you can't see the room itself, but you suddenly become preoccupied by the room's occupant. The curtain's are slightly open, and moonlight is pouring into the room. Sesshomaru is lying in bed, his silver hair, tail, and skin glistening in the moonlight. You're transfixed by his beauty and you can't pull your eyes away. Before you know it, Sesshomaru is sitting up and then walking toward you. Once he's standing in front of you, you finally move and turn to leave.

"I-i-i'm sorry. I shouldn't b-b-be here..." Sesshomaru grabs your shoulder, turns you around to face him, and gently pushes the door closed behind you.

--------

_Uh oh!!! _

You're in trouble now- or so you think. In the darkness his expression is unreadable, but his touch was gentle, so hopefully he isn't too angry... He looks at you with traces of a smile. You can swear you hear laughter in his voice when he speaks.

"Sleepwalking, -chan?" It is the first time he has ever called you that. Your heart races as he…

----

puts one hand under your chin and slightly raises it. You feel you can't breathe when his breath is on your neck. Capturing your lips in his, Sesshomaru plants one hand on the wall behind you, lowering himself onto you, gently. Powerless and paralyzed, you kiss him back, finally glad for the moment alone with him without Rin.

-----

You do your best to return the kiss, even taking the liberty of wrapping your arms around his neck. He growls deep in his throat and leans into you, so you hold him tighter. Your fingers unconsciously seek the silken mane the cascades down his back and catch hold of it. You can hardly breathe, but at that moment you're too busy being transported with joy to care.

-------

Sesshomaru senses how your heart's fluttering away. He starts gently kissing your neck. Suddenly, his fangs sink into the side of your neck. Just as you can wince from the pain, his lips are caressing the wound. Catching your breath, you inquire as to what that was for. Sesshomaru's lips make their way back up to yours.

"Simply staking a claim..." He catches your lips back up.

--------

You can taste the salty tang of your own blood on his lips, yet strangely it does not repel you. In fact, in an odd way you find it touching, that he should want to claim you as his own. His free hand- the one not pinning you against the wall- begins to gently play with your hair, stroking and running through it. You can feel yourself melting. If you could purr, you would, and in fact you do try to.

-----

You break the kiss long enough to breathe, and stare into his eyes in wonder. He smiles down at you and wraps his other arm around you in a warm, strong embrace that makes you feel safe. His lips brush your forehead softly, and you lean against his chest and begin to drift off to sleep, lulled by the steady beating of his heart.

--------

Sesshomaru continues stroking 's hair long after she's asleep. Looking down at the human in his arms, the youkai clutches her to his chest.

I am such a damn fool! Falling for this human trash! I'm no better than my father! **But, you're father already had a wife. You do not. **_But she is human! I am youkai! It is still not right!_ **But honestly! You love her, just admit it!** _I...I will not_. With that final thought he picked her up, laid her on his bed, and left the room.

. With that final thought he picked her up, laid her on his bed, and left the room. 

Sitting in Rin's room, Sesshomaru watched the small child sleep.

What do I do, Rin-chan? I don't know. **You love her, Sesshomaru!!! **

. 

Finally enraged with his inner voice, Sesshomaru stood, knocking the chair out from under him.

"NO! I WILL NOT! I DO NOT!" Rin shifted and slightly woke up.

"S-s-Sesshomaru-sama?" He stared at the girl.

"Yes, Rin?" Rin sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Where is -sama?" Sesshomaru blinked.

"She's asleep, Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru had had just about enough of her saying 'Sesshomaru-sama' as a question.

"Yes, Rin?" The tiny human smiled.

"Pretty lady loves Sesshomaru-sama. Did you know that?" He was taken back.

"N-no. I did not." Rin nodded through half open eyes.

"Yes... she told Rin. And... pretty lady's afraid Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Afraid of what, Rin?" No answer. "Rin! Afraid of what about me!?" The girl had fallen asleep in mid-sentence.

It shouldn't be that hard to figure out, you baka. She's afraid-_That I don't love her. _**Exactly... **

- 

-------

Turning about as red as his naturally pale complexion allowed, he tucked the little girl back in, and stole out of the room. He went back to his own room, perching lightly on the edge of the bed to watch her sleep.

_I... what do I do? Father loved a human, and died for it... I-I want to return her feelings but... I'm afraid.. I'll lose her... Kami-sama, what do I do?_

---------

With those final thoughts, Sesshomaru drifted of to sleep. Then, he dreamed.

He was fighting someone. Who he could not tell, but someone. As he continued to battle on, he found he was losing the fight. Badly. Once he was on the ground, the figure stepped forward to reveal himself. It was Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru wondered what this was. He was fighting... himself? Impossible! Then, "Sesshomaru" drew his "Tokijin" and ran Sesshomaru through.

Waking up in a drenched sweat, Sesshomaru looked around the room. He saw that it was morning and was sprawled across his bed. Sesshomaru wiped the sweat from his brow and...

--------

stood up, badly shaken. He went to look down at , sprawled out on his bed. The sight of her was calming, somehow. She looked so peaceful, so sweet. It was like watching Rin sleep, for 's face reflected the little girl's utter innocence. He carefully pulled the blankets up over her, settled her into a more comfortable position, and gently brushed her soft bangs out of her eyes. As he straightened up, he couldn't help wondering what his mother would say about all this.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: plz be patient with me if I don't get to up dating this as much as I'd like. I appreciate reviews.

Chapter Three: Love of a Demon

You wake up and look around the room. It's more beautiful than you had originally thought.

_I had the weirdest dream... I dreamed that Sesshoumaru and I kissed... he he... yeah... like that would ever happen... _You go to rub the creaks out of your neck and your hand runs across a slight "bump". "Huh?" You get up, run to a nearby bowl of water and look in the "mirror" and see two marks on your lower neck. Teeth marks...

-------

_And in my dream, Sesshoumaru bit my neck when he kissed me...Could it be true?_ You rub absently at your neck, lost in thought and thoroughly confused. Yet you also can't help but feel pleased at this unexpected development.

_A demon, loving a human... well, I'm sure stranger things have happened... _

_------_

_That happened with Inuyasha's father... but... Sesshoumaru hates humans... or... most humans... not me or Rin. But... what in the world is up here? I mean... Sesshoumaru claimed me as his own. I'm... Sesshomaru's... _

_-------_

The thought is both wonderful and frightening. You personally can't begin to imagine what he ever saw in you, but are very glad that he did see it.

_I'm his now..._ You can't bring yourself to think, 'He loves me,' never actually having heard him say as much.

Perhaps he was merely waiting for the right time to say it_… _or perhaps he never would. Either way, you know for certain that your own feelings for him will not change.

_I'd better get up._ You tell yourself. _Naomi will be looking for me.. _

--------

Once you find something suitable and are dressed, you get up and go outside the room. Looking around, you find yourself tackle hugged by Naomi.

"Oh -chan! I was so worried! You didn't come down for breakfast and then you weren't in your room and might I inquire as to why you where in the Master's room?" Your eyes go wide as you subconsciously reach for the "claim" bite.

_Oh boy... what do I do? _

------

Seeing you blush, Naomi gives a knowing smile.

"Ah, I see.." Her unspoken implication makes you go even redder.

"I-it's not like that!!! Really!! I mean, we didn't... he..." You trail off weakly, seeing that she isn't buying into your denial. She puts a gentle hand on your arm to steer you back to your own quarters. At the door she whispers in your ear.

"Give it time, -chan. Just give it time..."

-----

Still a bright shade of red, you let Naomi lead you down to the dining hall. You see Sesshoumaru sitting at the end of the table, as stolid as ever. Rin, however, is not sitting in her usual seat. She's sitting in the seat next to yours. Naomi pulls out your chair next to Sesshoumaru and you sit down. Still blushing quite a bit. Rin looks over at you and smiles.

-----

She leans over to hug you warmly.

"Good morning, -sama!!!" You smile and hug her back.

"Morning, sweetheart." You cast a glance over at Sesshoumaru, who is closely studying the tablecloth and carefully not meeting your eyes. Wondering how he will you react, you say good morning to him as well. He…

----

glances up at you but doesn't meet your eyes. Instead, you notice that he's looking at the uncovered mark on your neck. You don't understand why he looks at it until you look in his eyes. His "expression" is clearly stating to cover up the mark before Jaken arrives. You silently gasp and, just as Jaken enters, you cover up the mark with the collar of your kimono.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sesshoumaru!" He doesn't look at the imp, but continues to look at you.

You see a slight nod from him before he turns to face his minion.

"It is not afternoon Jaken... you know that good and well..."

"Er-I-um-gee-uh..." Jaken is obviously terrified at his mistake. You can't help but feel sorry for the poor imp... for a minute anyway.

------

It must be hard, being that ugly, you think to yourself with a laugh. As the hideous creature blusters out the rest of his apology, you find yourself wondering what sort of unholy union could ever have produced such a thing. Perhaps your disgust shows on your face, for Rin looks over at you with concern.

"What's wrong, -sama?" You smile at her.

"I'm all right, Rin-chan.."

-------

Rin nodded and yelled at Jaken.

"SIT DOWN JAKEN-SAMA!!! RIN BE HUNGRY!" You laugh at the little girl.

_Well... it is about lunch time isn't it... _

------

The toad-creature jumps at the harshness of her tone.

"Aye, r-right away!!!" He hurriedly waddles over to his own seat and scrambles up into it. Rin smiles approvingly at him, mild and sweet-natured once again.

"That is better, Jaken-sama."

--------

Jaken nodded vigorously as Naomi along with other servants came out with trays of food. Placing each one in front of someone, Naomi slips you a sheet of folded paper. Watching her go, you nod and begin to eat. After lunch, you go to your room alone and open up the piece of paper.

-------

The message on it is written in an elegant, spidery hand that can only be Sesshomaru's. It says:

'Lady ,  
I greatly apologize if my actions toward you the previous night proved... unseemly. This was not my intention. I cannot explain at this point how I feel for you. If I understood more of this thing you humans term 'Love', I might call it that, but I do not... It seems so foolish and cowardly even as I write this that I cannot say this to you in person. I truly wish I could. Please not think badly of me... I'm trying, I truly am.  
Ever yours,  
-Sesshoumaru

------

You read over the note multiple times. After about the fifth time, you clutch it to your chest and fall backwards onto the bed like a little school girl.

_He... kind of loves me I suppose... he just doesn't know what love is... I guess I ought to say something back huh... _

Looking around, you wonder how to reply to him. You decide to either write him back a note or... just go to his room tonight. You sit there debating with yourself over what to do.

---------

You finally decide just to go back to his room. After all, he'd said in the note that he wanted to be able to tell you directly how he felt.

_So I'll just give him the chance to do so, and we'll see where that takes us... _

-------

That night, you slip out of your room and go down the same hallway as before. Opening Sesshomaru's door, you slip inside and close the door behind you. Looking around, you see Sesshoumaru looking out the window still in his normal haori.

"Sesshoumaru?" He turns sharply to face you as if you'd surprised him.

"?" He uncrosses his arms as he looks at you from across the room.

---------

You meet his gaze steadily.

"... I wanted to ask you... about that note you wrote me..." He nods, going over to the bed and sitting on it.

He gestures for you to do the same. You go and sit beside him, suddenly feeling shy. He looks down for a moment, perhaps thinking how to word what he wants to say.

"... -chan.. I… whenever I'm near you -even now, for instance- I-I feel so... strangely. My heart races, my hands shake, it's all I can do just to string together a coherent sentence... Of course, I've had a physical attraction to you from the first time I met you, but I feared to let it become anything more. My father... took a second mate, a human... and later died defending her and her infant son, Inuyasha. Perhaps it proves me a coward but... I've always feared to have that happen..."

You're touched by his revelation. You lean over and hug him.

-------

He looks down at you. Wrapping one of his arms around you, he looks out the window.

_Why won't he look at me? _You touch his shoulder and this sudden movement causes him to look down at you. You both stare into each other's eyes for quite some time. Then, he leans down and catches you up in a gentle kiss.

-------

This time it's different, somehow--softer, sweeter and less urgent. You're inwardly surprised at how gentle he can be. As before, you cling to his neck, thinking to yourself that you'd be hard-pressed to find a girl who is luckier than you are. When at last you break the kiss, needing to breathe, he holds you close and whispers in your ear.

"Daisuki..."

-------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Secret Love

Shippo went running through the hallways. In the middle of the night. Almost slipping on the cold floor, the little kitsune went sliding into Rin's room.

"Hm... RIN-CHAN!!" Rin opened one eye and looked at him.

"Rin told Shippo not to yell... Shippo will wake Sesshoumaru-sama or Naomi-kun..."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Rin-chan. I forgot." The little girl smiled.

"It's okay Shippo. Now..." The girl threw off her covers revealing her orange kimono.

"Let's go!" With that, the two mischievous friends took off down the hallway.

---------

Rin led her friend down the hall to her protector's room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama sleeps in here… -sama went in talk to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama last night. -sama loves Sesshoumaru-sama, she told Rin so."

"Wow..." The little girl quietly pushed the door open.

-----

Rin's eyes went really big as she saw her protector and sitting on the bed together. The two children snickered as pulled Sesshoumaru into a hug, but when Sesshoumaru kissed her, Shippo went berserk! He went to run into the room to stop it before it went too far; yet, Rin covered his mouth and pinned him to the ground.

"Shh... Shippo... be quiet." Shippo glared at his friend. Wrapping his teeth around her hand, Shippo jumped up and ran into the room, knocking into Sesshoumaru with Rin whom he'd dragged into the room.

"No!!! Bad demon! Bad! Sit!!!" He growled through his teeth, then he looked around. "Oops..." Sesshoumaru stood and glared at the little kitsune.

"That trick does not work with me, fool."

-------

_Uh-oh_…

You think, certain the child is in for it now, but much to your surprise, Sesshoumaru almost seems more amused than angry. He levels a cold gaze at Shippo.

"Would you mind removing your fangs from my ward's hand? Kitsune teeth are sharp, and humans have a disturbing tendency to bleed when bitten..." Speechless with terror, Shippo nods and complies.

"Good. Thank you. Rin. What have I told you about closed doors?"

------

Rin looks at the ground rubbing her hand, which wasn't bleeding.

"They are to stay shut for there's something important and secret inside?? That's what Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes, now... go to bed..." Looking over at Shippo, he added. "both of you..." The two children nodded and left the room. Sesshoumaru turns to you and…

------

smiles in an almost seductive manner.

"Now then... where were we?" You smile back and pull him gently down towards you.

"Right here..." Your lips meet in another heavenly kiss.

----

Sesshomaru's hair fell down onto your shoulders as he leans down toward you. You wrap your arms around his neck again. He embraces you and lightly runs his hands down your back.

---------

Chills run down your spine at his touch. It feels so good, almost painfully so. His claws run lightly through your hair, tickling against the back of your neck. You wonder briefly what you ever did to deserve such happiness. Then you realize you don't care and simply give yourself over to the magic of it.

---------

Seeing how you're melting in his arms, Sesshoumaru pulls you closer to him and wraps his arms completely around your waist. Now totally engulfed in the magic, you subconsciously pull him toward you and onto the bed. This action surprises the demon lord and looks at you. Yet, you are still caught up in what your mind still believes as a dream.

---------------

He draws you down against him, still kissing and caressing you. Soon you lay side-by-side, enfolded in each other, though still fully clothed. Only now does he dare to deepen the kiss.

----------

Naomi was standing out on the balcony looking at the stars.

_Hmmm...I wonder how 's doing? _With that, she heads off to 's room. _And... what was with that piece of paper Lord Sesshoumaru gave me? _Thinking back, she stood before 's door.

_It was early that morning, when was nowhere to be found. Sesshoumaru called Naomi into his "office". There, he gave her a slip of paper. In a low, dangerous voice, the lord instructed his servant as to the uses of the paper. "Do not read that paper, Naomi." It was the first time he ever used her name. "I swear on my mother's grave that if you read that paper or do not give it directly to that I will kill you and make your brother watch!"_ Naomi's cheeks flushed a slight red as she thought about when he used her name.

_Oh... quit it Naomi! I know that Lord Sesshomaru's too good for a insignificant demon like me._ Sighing, she opened the door.  
--------

Naomi turned white as she realized 's bed was empty. Her young lupine heart raced with sudden terror.

_Where's Lady ?!? If his Lordship finds out... he'll blame me for it and make good on his threat!!! _Beginning to shake slightly, she sat on the edge of the unused bed and forced herself to breathe deeply.

_There I go getting all flustered again!! Luka was right to say I'm not a wolf at all but a rabbit! Now...it could be her ladyship simply went to bathe-in which case I'll give her privacy and look for her later. She could also be playing with the child... hmmm.. I'll look for Rin, then... _

Having a plan steadied her considerably, and she stood up and went out to do as she'd resolved.  
-------

Walking into Rin's room, Naomi saw her and the small kitsune... Shippo, was his name?

"Lady Rin? Should you not be sleeping? It is getting late." Rin smiled warmly up at her.

"No, Naomi-kun. Sesshoumaru-sama's not asleep! That mean Rin not have to sleep either!" Her friend, who Naomi was absolutely sure was named Shippo, nodded in agreement.

"Yep. Sesshomaru's kind of... tied up at the moment..." Both of the children laughed at the kitsune's joke.

_Hm... I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru's doing up so late... _Naomi decided to go and check on her superior.

Slightly cracking open the door, she peered inside. With a light gasp, Naomi closed the door. Naomi covered her mouth and silently cried.

_No... ...why? I don't understand... do you love him?_ Running back to her room, Naomi wondered why and Sesshoumaru where entangled on his bed, asleep. _Oh Luka... what do I do... the man I love... doesn't know I exist... the day he uses my name is the day he sleeps with another woman..._

Naomi had begun to think the worst about what really happened in Sesshomaru's room with .

---------

Immediately she was ashamed of herself. How could she possibly think such a thing?!? Surely her master had more honor than _that_!!

_Oh, I hope so!!! Of course, it looked like they were-..but, surely he wouldn't do such a thing to a human-and a young one, at that. Lady doesn't seem much older than I am. Anyhow... our roles are clear -- he is my master, I am his servant. Of course he shouldn't notice me at all... I'm not his equal... _Forcing back all hope as she always did, Naomi climbed into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

---------

You wake up the next morning to find something warm and fuzzy wrapped around your waist. Being only half awake, you are suddenly terrified. Then, you look down at your waist and see two arms with stripes on them lightly rubbing at your stomach. You sigh and know that it's Sesshoumaru. You go to snuggle back into him, your bodies molding perfectly together, but you realize he must have smelt your earlier fear and was now whispering into your ear.

"."

-----

You relax and lay your head against his chest again.

"I'm all right. I've just never been held by anyone with a tail before. It kind of startled me, is all." He kisses the top of your head gently.

"You needn't fear me, -chan. You're safe here with me."

--------

You snuggle closer , warm and happy.

"… I know... mmmmm..." He laughs softly and wraps his tail further around you, as an afterthought brushing the soles of your feet with it. You giggle at the tickling sensation.

"H-hey!!! Quit it!!!"

-------

Burying his face in your neck, Sesshoumaru smiles and mutters. "Aww... but it's so much fun."

-------

_Fun... never thought I'd hear him say that... it's nice, though.. _

_  
_Sesshomaru's breathing evens out as he goes back to sleep, still protectively embracing you. You turn over in his arms and watch him sleep.

_He's so... peaceful... beautiful... _

You…

-------

reach up and touch his face. Just as you lay your head on his chest and begin to fall asleep, Sesshoumaru opens his eyes, sharply sits up and pulls you into a protective hug. You're surprised by this and look up at him. He's staring sternly at the door. When you look over at the door, wondering what's so interesting, the door bursts open, falling to the floor. Standing in the doorway is Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga drawn and murder in his eyes.

---------

You instinctively shrink down and hope Inuyasha hasn't seen you.

_What's going on here?!? Why does he seem so... evil?!? _Sesshomaru's anger is evident in his voice.

"Why are you here, little brother?" The hanyou's mouth foams slightly as he replies…

--------

"You filthy rotten bastard!!" With that, he charged at you and Sesshoumaru on the bed.

------

Quick as lightning, Sesshoumaru is on his feet, Tokijin drawn to block the blow. He's pushes you back behind him, protecting you. Inuyasha growls angrily and prepares to rush you again.

"Now, now, little brother.. what have I ever done to earn so colorful an epithet?"

------

Inuyasha was too far gone to answer him. With the rage of a rabid dog, he attacked Sesshoumaru again and again.

--------

_I've got to stop this!!!_ You think wildly, though you're not sure how. _What was it Sesshoumaru told me about Tetsusaiga? The sheath!!! I have to get the sheath and touch him with it!!! Maybe I can change him back!!! _ Taking a desperate chance, you leap off the bed the next time the hanyou runs at you and try to grab the sheath

-------

The hanyou is running too fast for you to catch the sheath. Knocking you aside, and into a wall, Inuyasha charges straight at Sesshoumaru.

-------

For the first time since you met him, Sesshoumaru actually looks worried. The best he can do is try to block or avoid the blows. The walls and floor are soon splattered quite liberally with dark blood.

---------

You want to help so bad. You feel responsible for this.

"SESSHOUMARUUU!!" Sesshoumaru looks up at your scream. Inuyasha also stops his assault to look at you. Tears are now streaming down your cheeks.

"PLEASE SESSHOUMARU!!! I LOV-" Suddenly, Naomi runs into the room followed closely by Miroku and Sango.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Hiding behind him, Naomi buried her face in his haori.

--------

The monk and demon slayer do their best to divert the rabid hanyou's attention, while Naomi tries to convince you and Sesshoumaru to flee to safety. She makes no mention of coming with you. Judging by the fire in her eyes, she has a score to settle with Inuyasha.

_Is it possible.. Naomi likes Sesshoumaru the same way I do?!? _  
---

Sesshoumaru looks over at Naomi and nods. Running to you, he wraps his arm around your waist and rushes you out of the room. You look at Naomi before the door closes. The expression on her face is pained like someone betrayed. Inuyasha turns to Naomi.

"Well, Inuyasha... it's been a long time." He drops Tetsusaiga and embraces her. Whispering softly.

"Naomi... I've missed you..." Sango and Miroku's eyes went very wide as they saw the touching scene before them...

--------

Naomi stiffened in his arms. The poor half-breed had always thought she'd harbored some deep, hidden affection for him when all along it had been his brother's love she sought, but for old times' sake she hugged him back, even playfully tweaking his ears as she'd done when he was young.

--------

You pace outside the door. Sesshoumaru watches you intently. Judging by his facial expression, you can tell he's upset about your interrupted time together.

_I can't have some time that's just me and him can I... oh well..._ Smiling up at him, you stop pacing and just stare at the door. Inside the room, Naomi pulls away from the hanyou and looks curiously around at the others. Miroku's mind is racing.

_Is it really wise for him to be treating her like this... or... for her to be teasing him in such a way... I mean... it's so soon... _Naomi looked at Miroku in confusion.

"What's the matter, onii-chan?" This made Miroku jump. She had always called him onii-chan. She was the only girl that hadn't reddened his face for perverted actions.

"Nothing..." She looked over at Inuyasha in alarm. "Inu-chan... where is Kagome-san...?" Inuyasha looked away.

"She's... she was..." The hanyou's lack of response frightened the servant. Miroku stepped up and cleared his throat.

"She's in a human village... we were attacked... she's on the brink of death, Naomi-san..."

-----

Naomi went cold all over.

"Wh-what?!? Onii-chan, how did-"

"It was a demon unlike any I'd ever seen. It had a long, scaly body, a bladed snake's tail, four legs ending in talons, and a mouth full of sharp fangs. It was red, as I recall. Anyhow, Lady Kagome boldly ran forward to fire an arrow at it, but it whipped its tail around and slashed her open. While she was still on the ground, it sank its teeth deep into her stomach. Apparently in doing so it introduced some virulent toxin into her body, and that combined with blood loss is gradually destroying her." Miroku bowed his head in sadness.

"Lady Kaede says the best she can do is try to ease the pain… nothing else has worked.."

------

Naomi fell on her knees and wailed.

"No! Kagome-chan! It can't be true!!" Inuyasha sat beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Do not worry, Naomi-chan." Naomi did not reject his action this time. She shrunk into him and cried into his clothing.

-------

Inuyasha gently stroked her hair.

"We just... thought you should know..." Sobbing, Naomi laid her head on his shoulder.

_Kami-sama... why take her?!? Better that a lowly servant like myself should give her life than Lady Kagome!!!!! _

--------

Inuyasha smelt her tears fall against his shirt. Biting his lip, he wrapped his hands around the back of her head and rested his forehead on her hair.

_She smells... so good... I couldn't imagine that someone living with him could smell this good..._ Miroku glared at Inuyasha. Sango was muttering under her breath to the monk.

"Can you believe him...? Kagome's not even dead yet and he's already replacing her..." Miroku nodded.

"As he did with Kikyo..."

"But...Kikyo was already dead, Miroku..." Sango looked over at him in confusion.

"Yes, but he still could not choose between the flesh and the dirt... so he chose them both..." Sango's eyes went wide. She had never heard this information before.

"Mi-Miroku..? What do you speak of?" Miroku sighed and looked over at her in regret.

"Inuyasha did never decide between Kagome-san and Kikyo-kun." Sango gasped. She'd never heard him call someone '-kun' before.

"Around us... he chose Kagome-san... but upon further investigation..." Sango glared at him. She knew he meant that he was peeping... again.

"I found he loved Kikyo more..." Sango knew of what he spoke. Tears formed in her eyes as she clung to the perverted monk and cried into his robes. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and carefully stroked her hair, awaiting a loud crack against his cheek. The crack never came.

---------

Miroku wasn't sure whether to be more elated or worried that the demon slayer wasn't hitting him. Granted, he hadn't groped her -yet- but still... she wasn't given to open displays of emotion...

_Hmm... _The monk decided not to push his luck, in case Sango pulled herself together and smacked him as usual. Very gently and cautiously, he pulled her closer to him. She didn't tense up or try to pull away, and that alone was good enough for him.

_She really is lost, isn't she? Kagome was like a sister to her, and to have her lie dying needlessly then find out that the man Kagome loved had never truly loved her back... it just./. broke her... _

--------

Naomi finally pulled away and stood up. _I will not cry... _

--------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Loyalty of a Friend

Summoning all the courage she possessed, Naomi quietly asked Inuyasha.

"I-if it please you, Lord Inuyasha... m-may I return with you to say... goodbye to L-lady Kagome...?" The last part she mumbled, blushing like mad, eyes respectfully downcast. Inuyasha gently tilted her chin up so her eyes met his.

"Of course... provided Sesshoumaru doesn't mind." He looked over at Miroku and Sango.

"That okay with you two?" Miroku nodded a solemn affirmative, Sango doing the same. Inuyasha noticed with great amusement, that Sango didn't seem to object to Miroku's touch in this instance.

--------

Naomi looked up at the hanyou beaming at her. This made her shrink away from him.

_I... don't like that look... _

-------

Inuyasha noticed how Naomi had carefully moved away from him, biting her lip and looking almost...

_Afraid? Maybe... she always was timid… _He looked at her with concern.

"Something wrong, Naomi-chan?" She quickly shook her head.

"N-no, Inu-sama, n-nothing at all... I-I should go and s-see if His Lordship 'n' Lady are all r-right is all... and see if I-I can come with you, of c-course." With that she hastily bowed to them all and fled the room. Inuyasha looked after her with a puzzled frown.

_She always stuttered the most when she was nervous or upset… Was it something I said? _

-----------

With Naomi gone, Miroku's smiles quickly changed to a disappointed frown.

"You BASTARD!" Miroku jumped on the hanyou and beat him with his staff. "You are replacing Kagome just like you replaced Kikyo! And then again with Kagome! How dare you!"

-------

Caught off guard, Inuyasha couldn't dodge the onslaught. He tried to draw Tetsusaiga to block the blows, but Miroku was too quick and too angry.

"W-what the hell?!? Stop it you crazy freak!!!" Miroku's eyes flamed with rage, much the way Inuyasha's own had when he'd attacked Sesshoumaru.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!!! How dare you?!? Kikyo loved you, Inuyasha, the same way Kagome does. But you discarded her once she was gone. And now that Kagome's about to die, you're already replacing her with Naomi!!! You called me a pervert, but that's just plain sick!!!! Don't you get it? You can't just brush aside their feelings, Inuyasha!!! I know you want to but you can't!!! It doesn't work like that-- Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!? Where are you-"

The hanyou was already out the door. Looking out the window, Miroku and Sango saw a red blur streak out into the garden and fall to its knees in some thick bushes. They saw his head dip down, come back up for a moment, then drop forward again. This time it stayed down. Miroku sighed.

"Guess I'd better go help him. Sango, if Naomi comes back, tell her where we are, okay?" Sango nodded.

"Okay."

"Good..." Miroku quickly went out after the hanyou.

_Well... at least my words got through to him… _

--------

Naomi caught a glimpse of Inuyasha running out of the room.

_I-Inuyasha? _Shortly after, she saw Miroku run out after him_. Onii-chan...? _Bowing to Sesshoumaru and , Naomi ran after the two men and followed them outside.

-------

Miroku went to the hanyou and gently lifted up his trailing silver locks, holding them out of the mess Inuyasha was in the process of making on the ground. The sound and the smell were nearly enough to make Miroku gag, but he mastered himself and waited for the hanyou to finish. At last Inuyasha was dry. He had nothing else to bring up. He stayed there on his knees, panting and shaking slightly.

"… What do you want, monk?" Inuyasha's voice was thick with the tears Miroku knew he must be shedding.

_He came out here to be alone... so no one would see him cry... _

"I, uh, came to see if you were all right. You know... when I said your actions were sick, that wasn't quite what I had in mind..."

"Just go away... y-you were right… I'm a worse bastard than my brother... Kami-sama… I..." He trailed off, unable to continue. At last he stood, wiped his mouth, and turned to Miroku. His gaze was fiery and defiant, practically daring Miroku to mention the tears running down his face.

"Miroku... what if... Kikyo hates me because she thinks I just gave her up to be with Kagome... It just... overwhelmed me, I guess." Miroku gave him an understanding smile.

"If that's the case, Inu-chan, there's nothing that can be done about that now. The best you can do is go back and try to prove to Kagome that you truly do love her... oh, and dry your eyes. Naomi's coming."   
---------

Inuyasha quickly wiped his eyes on his haori sleeve and turned to smile at Naomi with cheer he didn't feel.

"L-lord Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

"It's okay, Naomi-chan. I just wasn't... feeling well, I guess. I'm fine now. So... did His Majesty say you could come?" Naomi giggled slightly. Inuyasha had called Sesshoumaru that behind his back for as long as she could remember.

"I never had the chance to ask him. I'll go do that!!!"

---------

Naomi ran into the castle again. Looking around the corridors, she attempted to find Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!! Please come here! I need to speak with you!" Sesshoumaru looked up.

jumped at his action. She was very tired and was nearly asleep on the youkai's shoulder. Sesshoumaru stood up and turned to her.

"I shall return, aikou." Then, the demon left in the direction of his servant's calling.

------

Sesshoumaru swept into the passageway with a swishing of silk. He frowned at the nervousness and concern on Naomi's face.

"What is it, Naomi?" Once again the wolf-demon blushed at her master's use of her name, and stared respectfully at the floor.

"F-forgive me, M-m'lord…" She began awkwardly, then told him about Kagome.

"I-if Y-your Lordship don't mind, I-I'd l-like to go an' say g-good-bye to L-lady Kagome..." Sesshoumaru smiled unexpectedly, though of course she couldn't see it.

"Of course... I'm sure won't mind.."

-----

You walk up just in time to hear Sesshoumaru use your name.

"What wouldn't I mind?" Smiling, you stand next to Sesshoumaru. He looks at you and wraps his arm around your waist.

"If she goes to say farewell to Lady Kagome." Naomi cannot stand to look at the scene before her. She had fought so hard to earn his affection and just when he begins to recognize her as a demon... she shows up and takes it all away.

-------

Seeing the tears that come into Naomi's eyes at Sesshomaru's gesture, and the look she gives you, you're quite certain your theory is correct.

_She really **does **like him, doesn't she? But...what can I do about that? I want to help... _You give Naomi a gentle smile.

"Of course you can, Naomi-chan." Your inadvertent rhyme earns you a watery smile as you step forward to hug her. In doing so you whisper in her ear…

------

"Please do not be sad, Naomi-chan. I do not wish to betray you in anyway..."

Naomi looked up at her but she had already left.

_-sama... _

---------

_She knows how I feel... _The thought made Naomi go red, but she simply bowed politely and thanked her master. Then she quickly ran out to tell Inuyasha she could come before either brother changed his mind.

-------

Just as Naomi ran outside, she was caught up in Inuyasha's arms. With wide eyes, Naomi struggled to get free.

"No Inu-kun!" Inuyasha let her down and looked at her.

_No... this can't be... houshi-sama was right... Kagome is dying... Kikyo has left me... and now... Naomi does not want me either... _

_---------_

Seeing the hurt in the hanyou's eyes, Naomi shook her head and quickly hugged him in return. 

"Inu-sama... I-I didn't m-mean to offend you.. b-but Lady Kagome... i-it's just not right, not yet..." Inuyasha gave her a tired smile and nodded, gently pushing her away.

"I know..."

_Believe me, I know all too well!!! _

---------

Inside, Naomi was thankful for this action. Now knowing that Sesshoumaru loved Lady , she had all but given up on the taiyoukai's affections. And now, Inuyasha's warmth added some odd comfort in the light of this new evidence. Yet, she had not let Sesshoumaru go... _Not yet... _

---------

_Ah... why must all this be so complicated?!? _

Temporarily pushing aside all thoughts of relationships and such things, Naomi smiled at Inuyasha.  
"So… shall we go?"

-----------

Inuyasha nodded. To be honest, he wasn't anxious to see Kagome. It was his fault she was in this condition in the first place. Then, what Miroku said about replacing her before she was cold in her grave...he just didn't want to see her. For once, he wanted to stay away from Kagome...

---------

Whenever he thought of her, he'd see the way she'd looked at him just before he'd left. He'd see her dark eyes desperate and pleading silently for him to make the pain stop. He'd hear the labored rasp of her struggles to breathe, and they pierced his heart.

_I did this to her... it's my fault, somehow... _He recalled how, in lucid intervals, his name had been the only one she'd spoken. She'd wanted him, and only him, to be with her when the pain was worst.

_I let her down... betrayed her... yet she still loves me... _

--------

_Just like... she just loved me when... I left her for Kikyo... _Inuyasha remembered it all too well...

FLASHBACK 

Inuyasha had had just about enough of her.

_Stupid human! Why can't she just let go of her ways! If she loved me, she wouldn't make me wait for her human cultures! What is it...marrage... marrig...whatever it was...it didn't matter! I love her and want to make her my mate! I mean, how long can she have me wait!? _The hanyou had taken about as much as he could.

"I'm going to the spring!" Kagome looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Just be careful." The half demon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" Once in the spring, Inuyasha knew he wasn't alone. Looking around, he caught a glimpse of someone. "Kagome...?" The woman shook her head.

"No Inuyasha... it is me..." She smiled. Inuyasha blinked.

"Kikyo..." Kikyo nodded. The hanyou rushed over to her and embraced her. "Kikyo..."

END FLASHBACK

--------

He regretted that now. It was wrong from the start. With Kikyo... it just hadn't felt right. He'd wanted to be gentle and try not to hurt her, but she'd dug her nails into his neck, and he'd had no choice. It wasn't like... how he'd always imagined it with Kagome…

--------

Everything had just felt so wrong... there was no warmth in her touch, nor flame of passion in her eyes.

Indeed all he could see in them was an intense emptiness, an unfeeling sea of black. Oh how he regretted what he had done that day... he had regretted it even after it had been done. He somehow felt Kagome knew of what had happened, for her eyes had never held such a doubting, sad expression.

Miroku's words struck him and bit into his flesh like a knife. Why did he replace those who cared for him so immensely? How could he wash away feelings that had once enveloped him intensely? He suddenly felt a need to see her, to stare into her now dimmed eyes, to express an apology for each and every wrong he had committed against her. As he glanced toward the rest of the group and saw Naomi supporting Sango as they walked behind him, he felt nothing. Naomi was like a sister to him... he did not believe he could ever hold her below... or above that position.  
---------------

Sesshomaru watched Naomi leave then turned to , her eyes were half closed and she was leaning on a wall for support. A slight smile crossed his face as he stepped toward her and picked her up gently. She was quite startled by the movement, but after a moment she relaxed and snuggled against his chest, her eyes fully closed. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that even with his strength was so light... her body's warmth slowly crept through her to him, he looked down at her face and saw that it held a peaceful contented look as she swayed slightly every time he took a step forward. When he had reached her room and had laid her on the bed he couldn't suppress an urge to lean over and kiss her cheek softly. A small smile crossed her face and she quietly slipped over into a world of dreams and deep night.  
--------

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the young woman sleeping in his arms.

_She looks so peaceful... so happy… _Somehow he couldn't help comparing to the young miko, dying several miles away.  
_I'll protect , _he promised himself, _so that she never has to know such pain...  
_ shifted slightly, burying her face in his chest with a sigh of bliss.

--------

Naomi looked around the village.

_It's deserted? But why? _As if reading her thoughts, Miroku answered.

"It is not deserted. They are all rushing to see Lady Kagome," He sighed and went on. "they all want to wish the miko good luck in the afterlife." Naomi shook her head.

_No... Kagome will get better! She has to!_ The servant couldn't stand the thought of losing Kagome. The miko was the demon's first -and possibly only- friend...

--------------

A long line of weeping or sorrowful-looking villagers stood outside Kaede's hut. Some held flowers or amulets, others brought bundles of herbs or vials of homemade remedies that must surely have been meant to help Kagome. Naomi's lupine heart was touched.

_They all care about Lady Kagome as much as I do... _Yet none of them could ever match the gift the wolf-demon planned to try to give the dying miko. With every step of the journey she'd been uttering a silent, fervent prayer: 

_Kami-sama, let me die in Lady Kagome's place. Take my life, not hers. _Her mother had once told her a story about an elderly, devoted servant who had said a similar prayer when her master's daughter fell dangerously ill, and had had her prayer answered. The girl recovered, but the servant died shortly thereafter. Naomi planned to try a similar thing, and had even consulted Miroku on how best to do it. He'd told her that it likely wouldn't work, and that anyhow Kagome wouldn't want her to do it, but seeing all the villagers lined up in mourning strengthened Naomi's resolve.

_They all need her...only Lord Sesshoumaru would notice if I were to pass away, and only in that he'd have to acquire a new servant... _Aloud she told the others.

"G-go on ah-head 'n' s-see L-lady Kagom-me.. I g-got s-something I n-need to do..." Giving the monk a warning glare, she turned in the direction of the temple.

------------

Naomi looked around the inside of the temple.

_Speaking of insides...mine are driving me nuts!_ Naomi knew this is what she wanted... no... not wanted. She wanted to live, but not without Kagome. She knew this was what needed to be done...

----

Buddha smiled down benevolently at her from the alter. She could almost hear a gentle voice whispering to her:  
'Fear not, my child. None will harm you here...'

It was only in her head, she knew, but even imaginary assurances helped. She took a deep breath…  
------------

_Please Kagome... hold on... just a little longer. _Naomi thought as she stepped up to the altar. She bowed her head in reverence and prayed with a resolve of steel.

"Life to life, blood to blood." She whispered, the whispers echoed to the volume of screams.

"Life to give, life to take." Tears were in her eyes as she thought of Kagome lying in a dark hut in such immense pain as had been described to her.

"With this blood, the choice I make" She stifled a cry as she scratched herself with her razor sharp claws. The blood came easily it pooled around the injury on her wrist, a dark red dot on her tanned skin. She held her wrist over the altar, and she watched in slow motion as a drop of blood fell onto the altars smooth surface. A small fire leaped up from where the blood had landed.

"Life to life,  
Blood to blood,  
Life to give,  
life to take,  
with this blood,  
the choice I make" She said the incantation once more and...

-----------

quickly extinguished the candle. She left hurriedly, as if afraid to be caught in the act. Blood splashed onto the temple steps as she fled.

_I hope to Kami it works...how will I know if it has? How fast will it work? Will I-either of us-feel it? Will it hurt?...I hope not... _

--------

In the dark hut, Kagome's back arched painfully.

"GGAAAHHH!" Miroku entered the hut.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha ran past the monk, swiftly kneeling at Kagome's side.  
"Oh my god, Kagome I'm so sorry! I want to tell you everything! Get forgiveness before you leave!" With that, Inuyasha began to tell Kagome of all of his visits with Kikyo. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a pained expression. Miroku looked at the sky through the window.

_Inuyasha... that is not wise. She will live. Naomi will make sure of that... and she'll leave you once she is... _

-----------

"Kagome please forgive me!!" He cried. Kagome couldn't speak, now the pain rising inside her wasn't from her mortal wounds but now from her torn heart. She felt a tear slide down her hot cheek and she turned away from Inuyasha. Miroku walked out of the hut and stood guard at the door, waiting for something he had once thought impossible to happen. 

"Kagome please.." Inuyasha went on, then he felt the tears making wet, winding trails down his cheeks. "I can't lose you too." Kagome turned her head towards him again.

"Inuyasha?" She said feebly. She lifted a weak hand to his cheek and wiped away a tear, she examined the warm drop of liquid on her hand then she looked up at Inuyasha again.

_He's crying_. She thought sadly.

_He's crying because of me.. _

--------------

_But... can I love him? Like I did before? _Kagome felt all of her mortal wounds heal and slowly diminish.

_He went to Kikyo... I cannot... I... I'm sorry... _Kagome turned away from the hanyou she had once loved.

---------

Naomi ran back toward the hut, her heart racing.

_How long before it stills? How long till everything is all right again for Inu-chan and Lady Kagome? I know he loves her, but does she know it? I have to be sure!!!! _Miroku, standing sentinel, was the first to see the winded, bleeding wolf demon running up the road. He stepped forward to try to catch her if she fell-as he feared she might-but she pushed past him into the hut.

"L-lady.. K-kagome..."

--------

Kagome turned to the voice.

_Why is everyone here? Does everyone really care that much for me? _She looked back at Inuyasha. His tears still ran down his face.

_I was right to not love him anymore...wasn't I? _

-------------

As Naomi ran into the hut, Inuyasha stood, looked at her, and pushed his way past everyone else. Naomi fell to her knees next to the miko.

"L-lady Ka-kagome." The wolf demon attempted a smile.

"You should be okay now... yes you should..." With that, the servant passed out.

"Naomi!" Kagome attempted to get up but was swiftly stopped by a familiar face kneeling beside Naomi, keeping her from falling.

"Kagome!" ran into the hut and waved.

"So sorry we're late! But once we figured out what Naomi planned to do, we got down here quick!" Kagome blinked several times and then looked down at Naomi and the new arrival.

"S-s-sesshomaru?!" Sesshoumaru stood, with Naomi in his arms.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, miko." As the demon lord spoke, Naomi slightly opened her eyes.

"L...lor..." Yet Naomi was so weak she couldn't even get his name out. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I thought you knew better! You needed not go through some life sacrificing ritual to bring someone back! I am the wielder of Tenseiga after all!" Naomi's eyes blurred as she looked down at the sword on Sesshomaru's hip. How foolish she had been. She could have just asked and he would have done it. If not for Naomi or Inuyasha but for . Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the shameful look in his servants eyes and swept past everyone else onto the lawn. Kagome, now feeling much better, was the first to follow them. The demon lord laid his servant down on the grass and drew his sword. Naomi's body went limp as she passed into death. Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru brought the blade down on her cold body. Four messengers of the dead appeared scattered on Naomi's person. The demon lord scowled as he slashed them each through in an instant. The whole crowd bit their lips, crossed their fingers, and prayed that whatever the stolid demon was doing would work. After about ten minutes, everyone had given up hope.

"She's... not... sh-she can't be dead... not now..." Kagome buried her face in Miroku's robes. Miroku also stood in shock. Sesshoumaru had tried to save her. But why? And why hadn't it worked...? As soon as people began to turn away, Naomi slightly groaned and attempted to sit up. The whole multitude cheered and cried and crowed around the now living demon. Naomi smiled as Kagome came up to her and embraced her, both of the women very much alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Fit For Royalty

"She's alive!" Kagome yelled, her hope regaining and her strength stronger. "She...she is alive. She... didn't... didn't die." Kagome had tears running down her face.

"Lady… Lady Kagome." Naomi stayed where she was being boosted up with the help of Sesshoumaru.  
----------

Naomi broke away from Sesshoumaru and ran to Kagome.

"Oh Lady Kagome! I have not seen you in so long! And I feared... I feared..." The demon servant couldn't withhold her tears any longer and began to cry in Kagome's shoulder. looked on with joy. Kagome and Naomi were both alive...

_Maybe... heh... Sesshoumaru does care for Naomi... in some way... _You sigh inwardly.

-----------

Naomi looked into Kagome's eyes as tears ran down her face. "I was worried for you, Lady Kagome." Naomi turned her head on Kagome's shoulder. "You need not worry for me, Naomi, I worried for you." Tears still streaming down her face, Naomi looked back up at Kagome's face, and let go of her. "Thank you, Lady Kagome." Her smile grew wider and her face had a crystal like touch to it. "I had too, Naomi, I really care for you." "As do I, I care for you, Lady Kagome."  
------------

Sesshoumaru was almost sickened by the sight. The stench of salty tears lingered in the air. Wrinkling his brow, the demon lord turned away from the sight.

"As much as it pains me to interrupt this 'touching' moment, I have business to attend to..." With that, the taiyoukai walked off, slinking into his usual gate. watched him go.

_He is so odd... totally unpredictable! _As Sesshoumaru entered the woods, he was cornered by his hanyou sibling. Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshoumaru as he rubbed tears from his eyes.

"How dare you...? It's all your fault... if you hadn't taken ... Kagome wouldn't have been attacked... and... and..." The hanyou's eyes narrowed at the usually stolid expression on his brother's face.

"You bastard... I'll make you pay...!"

-----------

Sesshoumaru had a blank stare.

"I am in no need to go against you. You will only lose." Sesshoumaru headed further in the woods, but Inuyasha kept cornering him.

"You will pay!" He jumped towards his brother, trying to hit him with the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru blocked it and Inuyasha fell backwards.

----------

Sesshoumaru looked down disdainfully at his half-brother.

"Do you truly wish to continue? As you know it's pointless." He began to walk away again.

". Naomi. Come." Naomi hugged Kagome and Inuyasha once more and ran after her master.

_He used my name... he spoke to me by name again... revived me... maybe, just maybe, he actually cares... _

----------

This thought filled Naomi's mind as they all headed home.

_He cares... he cares about me! A lowly servant in his courts! He cares about ME! _  
could see the happiness shine in her eyes. And an odd feeling filled her. Jealousy? No... Sesshoumaru may care about Naomi but he loved her. She wanted more than anything for Naomi to be a friend...not a competitor . As you sigh, the taiyoukai looks over at you and flashes a genuine smile. Placing his arm around your waist pulling you closer to him, looks up at him.

_I knew it... he loves me and there's no doubt about that... he may care for Naomi... but it won't ever be above anything of a business level... _ With a smile, she nuzzled into his haori and gazed up at the stars above.

-----------

Her smile stayed the whole time she was with him.

_Its seriously true. I can accept the thought now. _Kagome watched as Naomi and went with Sesshoumaru.

_See you some other time Naomi... _She wanted to scream bye, but her mouth wouldn't open. Then they disappeared into the woods.

"Bye Naomi." She mumbled to herself.

----------

As Kagome turned to head back into the hut, she saw Inuyasha come out from the trees.

_Oh... I... I'm so sorry Inuyasha! _Her eyes teared up as she turned and quickly scurried into the hut. Inuyasha saw this and smelt her tears yet he couldn't look up...

_I can't face her... I can't... not now... _

---------

_I just can't... it hurts to see her cry... _Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. He wanted so badly to… to...  
_To what? I'm not even sure... _He wasn't sure how he felt or why.  
_What do I call this... this strange feeling? What do I do with it?_

-----------

As , Naomi, and Sesshoumaru entered the castle, Rin came running to them. 

"-sama!!!!" You're suddenly tackled to the ground by the over excited little girl.

"AH!" Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk as he watched Rin nuzzle into your kimono. You can't help but smile and ruffle her hair. Naomi is also transfixed by the scene as well.

_I suppose I just can't win him... _The demon's gaze drifted up to the taiyoukai. _But I can be happy anyway... _

------------------------

As Rin hugged , Naomi looked back and forth between Sesshoumaru and . Rin got off of .

"Hi Rin!" Rin looked at you.

"Hi." She said with a sweet smile. the noticed the taiyoukai looking at her and Rin. gave a sweet smile and turned back to Rin.

------------------

The little girl hugs you tight.

"Rin missed -sama and Sesshoumaru-sama. Where did -sama go?" You just smile and hug her back, unsure of what to say.

_How can I explain what we had to go do? Should I even try? _

-----------

Just as you open your mouth, Sesshoumaru steps in and mentions that they are all hungry and want to know what Rin has prepared. Rin's eyes lit up as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen to show you all what she had made...

-------------

Rin comes running back with a big covered plate.  
_She's going to drop that, whatever it is_, you think, but she gets to you without mishap. Smiling proudly, she

holds it out to you.

"Fishies!!! Jaken-sama caught them. Rin cooked them." She indicates that she wants you to lean down so she can whisper something to you. You do, and she says.

"Don't worry, -sama, Rin washed the fishies so they will not taste like Jaken-sama's slimy froggy-hands."

---------

You had to stifle a laugh. As you stood back up, you see Sesshoumaru also having to hide his laughter. He obviously heard. Turning to Naomi to see if she caught the comment as well, realizes she is no longer there. Naomi stood out on her balcony as the wind tousled her hair around. She sighed inwardly.

------------

_I wonder how Inu-kun and Lady Kagome are... Inu-kun seemed so sad... so broken, somehow... _Before she left, Naomi had pulled Kagome aside.

"_Try and keep Inu-chan out of trouble. I pr-promised his f-father I would but clearly I'm n-not doing a very good job. He l-loves you s-s-so much, Lady K-kagome... Please, be good to him…" _

Kagome's shocked, wounded expression had puzzled her, but she'd had to leave before she could ask for an explanation.

-------------

Naomi's reverie was cut short by laughter from the courtyard below, and the imp-creature's indignant squawks. Rin, having handed the plate to , was dancing around in a merry circle chanting,

"Froggy-hands, froggy-hands, Jaken-sama has froggy-hands!!!" Much to the delight of .

Even Sesshoumaru seemed amused. Naomi smiled as she watched.

_My master is happy... that's all that matters to me... _

--------------

looked up at Naomi and beckoned her to come down. The servant blinked as she walked past the other servants who were all giving her evil glares. Walking outside, Naomi looked around.

_I must be special... they let me join them in their merriment... _

-----------

"Naomi-sama!!!!" Rin stopped her twirling and ran to hug the wolf-demon. Naomi cautiously hugged her back.

"H-hello, Lady Rin..."

"Naomi-sama, Rin made fishies!!! See?"

"I see that, Lady Rin. They smell wonderful."

---------------------

Rin's smile made Naomi happy. She walked over to the food with Rin.

"See! Fishies!!!" Naomi smiled. Rin sat down at the table and waited for her fishies. looked at Rin and then Naomi and then Sesshoumaru. smiled..

---------

Sesshomaru caught 's glance and stood up briefly without caution and walked over to her. He then whispered in her ear.

"Come with me." 

He led her out of the dinning area and into the depths of the hallway just outside the dinning area. He opened a door had never recalled seeing and what made her gasp…  
--------

It was a garden, a beautiful, traditional Japanese garden. could feel her blood pressure drop just entering. The central path was lined with cherry and willow trees, and led up to a bridge over a mirror-surfaced lake. Huge flowers grew everywhere, gently perfuming the air. A waterfall tinkled into a nearby koi pond. Sesshoumaru leaned down to nip at 's ear.

"Do you like it? Father had this place created for my mother. Perhaps here we can finally be alone..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Place for Paradise

"Alone?" said slyly wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

" I think I might enjoy that.." She whispered in his ear, their eyes locked for a moment, then suddenly felt the warmth of Sesshomaru's breath on her face, and she was pulled into a passionate kiss.

The ground seemed to melt away, her knees felt like jello as the kiss dragged on for what she wished would be an eternity. When the kiss was finally broken she felt a small disappointment but a tingly feeling still lingered on her lips. Sesshomaru's breath felt hot on her neck, she felt as though she couldn't breathe, she gasped for air as he nuzzled deeper into her neck. Then he once again drew her into a lip lock that grew more passionate by the second.

_If only this could last forever _ thought as the kiss finally ended. felt her cheeks burning, and she felt that her body was burning to. She slowly unlaced her arms from Sesshomaru's neck and looked around in wonder at the scene before her. A moment later she sensed Sesshomaru coming up behind her and felt his muscular arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"It's beautiful..." She said softly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you..." Was his reply...  
---------

Suddenly feeling as young and lighthearted as Rin, twisted around to peck the demon on the cheek.

"You know, you're very pretty yourself.." His deep laughter lightens her heart.

"I'm glad you think so."

_Yes_, she thought, _me and every other woman in Japan!!! _

-----------

smiled slyly and was almost pulled into another kiss when suddenly...  
a scream was heard from down the hallway. Sesshomaru lifted up into his arms and in one swift motion was out in the hallway running toward the dining room they had left not ten minutes ago. As they rushed through the hallway the high pitched screaming did not cease, after hearing it a few times came to a conclusion that terrified her, it was Rin.

When they reached the dining room door noticed that it had been opened forcefully, which isn't easy to do to a solid oak door. Sesshomaru gently but swiftly set her down with the instructions.

"Stay here!" He then rushed into the room his hand on the sword hilt of Tokijin which hung at his side.  
----------

_What the? _thought. _What happened? Where's Rin?!? _

Couldn't stay in one spot this whole time, knowing that Rin was screaming.

"Sesshoumaru..."She ran to the door where Sesshoumaru ran. He kept running towards the scream.

"Rin.. what happened?" She said to herself as she watched Sesshoumaru search for the girl through her screaming.  
-----------

Another of the terrified screams issued from the room. heard Sesshoumaru growl deep in his throat as he drew his sword from its sheath. Gathering up her courage, she peeked around him.  
At first her shocked eyes wouldn't register what they saw.

"INUYASHA?!?!?" The hanyou turned to them, and 's heart froze as she saw that his fangs were bloody. His eyes gleaming madly, he said…   
----------

"Heh, so now he shows up. Too late, bastard." Laughing horribly, he held up a tiny, limp body. 's heart stopped.

_Rin!!!!! What has he done to her?!? _Anger overpowering fear, she stepped forward.

"You're the bastard!!!! Killing an innocent child-"

"She's not dead." faltered.

"What?"

"She's still alive. I just had to cause her enough pain that she'd scream and get your attention. Heh.." He licked some of the blood off of his claws.

"I just love the color of this stuff, don't you?" Sesshomaru's eyes were red. Not wasting his breath on angry words, he charged the hanyou, Tokijin drawn.

-------

A look in Inuyasha's eyes was so blank, so unreadable it frightened her.  
Suddenly, the taiyoukai was upon the hanyou with his sword to his neck.

"The color of blood is only satisfying when it's yours!!!!" The struggle afterward was too much for . Running inside, you grab Rin's limp body and just as swiftly run back out.

----------

You take Rin back to your room, and lock the door. Your heart still racing, you lay her on the bed, and begin frantically checking for a pulse. It's there, but weak, and very slow. She's breathing very rapidly, in harsh sobs. Looking her over, you note with horror the damage Inuyasha's claws have done. From what you can tell, though, her wounds aren't life-threatening.

_Thank Kami-sama for that.. I wonder what triggered this? _You'd always known the hanyou to be the violent type, but, you'd never suspected he'd go so far as to attack a child!!!!

-----------

Then realized it couldn't have been Inuyasha. Inuyasha had too big of a heart to do such a thing. it had to be...

--------

"NARAKU!"

You run out of the room so fast the curtains fly out behind you.

-------

You see Sesshomaru up ahead, speeding at top speed but you catch up to him and say-

----------

"That's not Inuyasha!!!!!" Sesshoumaru doesn't look at you.

-------

He finally comes to a halt and you see…

----------  
a dark purple haze floating toward you rapidly and hear malicious laughter.

"You may survive that Sesshomaru…" An evil voice cackled. "but I doubt your mortal wench will." More laughter follows and Sesshomaru looks back at you realizing that your there.  
Sesshomaru pushes you back toward the dining room yelling

"Run, go back!" You look back as the purple mist engulfs him and then you run back to the your room tears stinging in your eyes. Then you almost slap yourself.

"Even Naraku knew he'd survive that so what am I crying for?" You tell yourself firmly as you reach the room's door it is still open. You hurry inside and hear Rin's sobs and gasps. As you near her side she calls out to you in delirium.

"."  
----------

You quickly take her hand.

"I'm right here. It's okay, sweetheart. You'll be just fine..." She whimpers in pain and struggles against some unseen threat.

"It hurts, -sama... why is it so hot here? Don't let the bad doggy-ear man come back!!! He'll hurt -sama with his furry sword..." You pick her up, alarmed at the heat coming off her body.

_She must have breathed some of that purple cloud!!! What can I do?!? _At the moment, you can't think of anything. Her cries pierce your heart. You vow silently that if Sesshoumaru doesn't succeed in killing Naraku, you'll find some way to do it yourself.

-------------

Then you think.

_Kagome! I've got to get Kagome! _With that, you dash out the door; Rin in your arms to find yourself on a balcony.

_Oh great_. You think to yourself; you quickly rush back into the room and out the **other **door and down the hall. You find stairs, that you race down until your feet reach the polished wooden floor. you then see the front door ahead of you and you dash towards it. you then notice that Rin has passed out in your arms and you panic even more. you finally reach the door and open it to find the **real** Inuyasha standing in the doorway. you-  
-------------

You run to him, silently thanking Kami-sama that he's here.

"Where's Kagome?" You pant. He looks startled for a moment, but then catches Naraku's scent on you and his ears flatten. A low growl vibrates in his throat.

"Naraku... where is that bastard..."

"Th-that doesn't matter right now!!!" As quickly as you can, you explain to him what happened.

----------

Inuyasha snaps at you.

"You mean Sesshomaru's stupid brat?!" You're taken a back by his response but nod your head.

"Fine." He responds quietly; you notice he's calmed down. "I'll take you to Kagome." You sense regret in Inuyasha's expression as you take Rin and get on his back. You want to giggle, but you remember Rin and remain silent.

_Inuyasha never really did like his brother, I wonder what tore them apart? _You think to yourself as Inuyasha runs at a speed of what seems like 60 miles per hour. You hesitate but ask anyway.

"Inuyasha, why did you... come... alone?" Inuyasha remains silent for a few seconds and then replies to your amazement.

"Because I sensed trouble and didn't want to lose... Kagome again." You then realize what you asked was a really dumb question and are ashamed for what you said. Inuyasha comes to a halt and you see…

-------------

A huge log lying across the path. Inuyasha backs up a few steps then races forward again and sails cleanly over it.

_Like riding a horse_. You think and laugh. He hears and twists around to frown at you.

"What's so funny?"

"Heh... nothing..." He accepts this and keeps going. Soon the village comes in sight. Inuyasha races up to Kaede's hut and stops.

"We're here." You thank him and jump down, running inside to find Kagome. She comes to her feet in alarm as you enter.

"?!? What happened?!?"

------------

"To make a long story short, its Rin, she breathed in some purple smoke of Naraku, and she's been going through a lot of pain. Kagome help me I don't what to do! I thought you could use your healing powers or something, but just do something before its too late! I don't want to lose her like I lost my sister!" You reply. Kagome gasps. You regret saying that. Kagome looks down at Rin and says.

"I'll see what I can do for Rin, okay?"

"Okay." You whisper as you walk out of the hut and to Inuyasha's tree. You sit down under it and start to cry remembering your sister.

flashback

In Kagome's time eight years ago….

A ten year old version of yourself running across the street to get your ball and your older sister Ayame screams "!" You glance in her sister's direction and is suddenly pushed out of the way of a speeding car. Your sister is hit from saving you. You scream and start crying. You see your sister taken into an ambulance. Next thing you know, you're sitting beside your sister's hospital bed holding her hand crying and she whispers.

"Don't cry -chan..." She then closes her eyes and passes away. You shriek really loud as they take you away from your older sister.

" Ayame-sama! Ayame-sama!!!" That was the last time you ever saw your sister.

Back to feudal Japan

You glance up to see Sango hugging you and crying with you. "I'm sorry, -chan." You remember how Sango's brother died too and cry even harder as Sango hugs you even tighter.

-------------

_Onee-sama...you died to save me...why? Did your little sister truly mean that much to you? I wonder.. would Sango have done the same for Kohaku...? _You glance up at the demon slayer's face and the answer is obvious. _Of course she would..._

------------

You stand up and say. "Enough of this self-pity, I've got to help Rin!" With that said you run back into the hut. Sango stands up and smiles; tears in her eyes as you run into the hut. She thinks.

_That's my -chan. _  
---------

As you enter the hut you notice how quiet it is. As you look around you see Rin fast asleep Kagome sitting near her and watching her. You examine Rin, the blood has been cleaned off and her wounds bandaged. She is breathing deeply and slowly a sure sign of sleep. As you take another step into the hut Kagome turns to you a smiles.

"She'll be alright, a little rest will do a lot of good for her." You run up and throw your arms around the unsuspecting miko.

"Thank you so much Kagome..." You say through a few eye stinging tears.

"Your welcome." Kagome said recovering a little from the sudden embrace. You release her and look down at Rin, you smile broadly. You don't notice as Kagome steps out of the hut.  
Kagome took a breath of fresh air and sighed happily.

_Another job well Done._ She thought giving herself a mental pat on the back. Feeling eyes watching her she turned around instinctively. Inuyasha was sitting up on a nearby tree limb watching her carefully. An annoyed expression crossed her face as she marched over to the tree, she could always tell when he wanted to speak to her, even if he didn't always say the things he meant to say. Upon seeing her approaching, Inuyasha jumped off the branch and waited for her to come closer.

"What?" She said, an edge of annoyance and anger crept into her voice and Inuyasha remained silent for a minute.

"What she repeated a little more softly this time. Inuyasha met her eyes and watched as a flood of mixed emotions was cast over them.

"I am sorry..." 

"Sorry isn't good enough this time!"

"You were dying..."

"So you hooked up with Kikyo??"

"NO!!!!!" Inuyasha roared.

"Then what is this about???"

"You were dying... and I couldn't save you... and…" Kagome felt a small bit of forgiveness toward Inuyasha and she watched as his eyes started to shine strangely, as if moistened by tears. She gulped. "And?"

"And..." Inuyasha hesitated. "I wan-... I NEEDED you to forgive me... I'm sorry Kagome... So sorry." She watched his amber eyes flood and shiny tears made wet paths over his cheeks. Kagome was confused at her emotions... she still felt anger, but she also felt something else... forgiveness. She looked at him, seeing him in such pain was tearing her apart. She felt another emotion tear at her heart... Love. She ran to him, and embraced him she felt her own eyes start stinging with tears.

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry too... I was so afraid, I could feel death inside of me pulling me under and... oh, I'm so sorry." She squeezed him tighter, then she whispered to words she had never expected to utter again.

"I forgive you..."  
---------------

You run back out of the hut after seeing that Rin was alright. _I have to get back to Sesshomaru._ You think as you run back to Sango.

"Sango-chan, can I borrow Kirara?"

"Sure thing. Kirara!" Kirara transforms to her fire cat form.

"Wait for me -sama!" You turn to see that Rin has followed you out.

"Stay here where it's safe Rin." "No! Rin wants to come too! -sama! Please! Rin wants to help." You sigh; you don't think that Rin has quite recovered from the miasma, but you can't leave her behind really.

"Alright, but promise me you'll do whatever I say…"

"Rin promises." She said and you both get on Kirara's back. The fire cat takes off. As soon as you get to the castle you find that there is no sign of either Sesshomaru or Naraku. You take Rin to her room.

"Lay down for a while. I'll go find Sesshomaru." You search each of the rooms until you find Sesshomaru in his room.

--------

Careful to sheathe his sword first, Sesshoumaru gently hugs you. Then he steps back for a moment, a look of concern crossing his face.

"... earlier I briefly caught Inuyasha's scent, and saw you run out... What happened?"

-----------------

"Umm..." You look down at the ground, unsure of what to say.

"Rin... was... ummm... getting worse... she inhaled some of that purple smog... and... I didn't know what else to do... so I started to take her down to see Kagome.."

"WHAT!?!?!?" A cross look overran Sesshomaru's features. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!"

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T WATCH HER DIE!!!!!" screamed, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"I started to take her down to the village.. then when I was going outside... Inuyasha was there... and he offered to give us a ride... and... oh I just couldn't stand seeing her in such pain!!!" The crying didn't cease, in fact it doubled. 's body was trembling as you cry. You look down at the ground, trying to hide the freely flowing tears. You feel Sesshomaru's arms wrap themselves around your waist, and you lean against him, sobbing quietly.  
---------

Naomi watched you and Sesshomaru and thought.

_If it doesn't work out for me, I at least hope it works out for them._

-----------------------------------

Naomi walked through the door. Tears still streaming down your face you bury yourself closer to Sesshoumaru. Then you let all your tears loose again crying as hard as you can for Rin. Rin lay down on her soft bed.

"? Where are you?" She ached still from the smog. You rushed into the room and watched Rin as tears flew down her face.  
-----

", I missed you so much!" You start to cry as you watch her cry, as if you were the her only friend in the world.

"Rin... it's alright..." You say as you moved the bangs from her face. You sit on the bed right next to her and Sesshomaru walks in.

"-chan, is Rin alright?" You nod and smile somewhat frowning too. Sesshoumaru walks over to you and sits next to you.

"Sesshoumaru... I was really worried that she wouldn't make it." You start to cry again and he wraps his arms around your shoulder, then gives you a hug. Then...  
--------------

Rin opened her eyes and looked around sleepily, her mind still fuzzy from the strange, bitter-tasting stuff the nice black-haired lady had made her drink. It made her sleepy... things looked different...

_There's another lady here... She's pretty... I still can't move... the lady smells nice. S he smells like flowers… Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama is here too!! Good... he must have made the bad doggy-man go away… _  
The little girl tried to sit up, but found she couldn't. That was all right, the lady reassured her.

_Who is this? She's so pretty... _

"-sama?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart."

_Her face is wet… is it raining? No... teardrops... why is she crying? _

-----------------

You warmly as Rin watches you, a look of curiosity on her face. You grab her small hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Listen," you say, you can feel tears of relief streaming down your cheeks. " I want you to get lots of rest ok?"

"Ok -sama." Rin replies smiling at you sweetly.

"Alright, I'll check on you later." You say letting go of her hand and standing up.

"Ok -sama, Rin will get lots of rest."

You laugh and head towards the door, Sesshomaru is standing there waiting for you. He opens the door and you both exit the room. You close the door softly and turn to Sesshomaru.

"Guess I'll have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight." Then you laugh quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Misunderstanding

Sesshoumaru slightly smiled at you.

"Yes... I suppose you will." Suddenly, his ear twitched, like it did the first night you met. Looking at him, you remembered once again that he never told you what those stripes were! Or... did he…? You find that you can't remember. You chuckle at yourself earning a confused look from Sesshoumaru.

"Oh... nothing... nothing..." He nods and stares back into space. His eyes widen in alarm and he swiftly embraces and kisses you. With that, he runs off.

Sesshoumaru comes to a halt and looks around.

"Come out hanyou!" Inuyasha steps out of the shadows.

"What do you want!?"

"Is... is she okay?" The demon lord blinked in utter shock and amazement.

"Wha-what?"

"The girl... Rin... is she alright?"

------------------------

_Strange... he truly does seem concerned for her... I suppose it isn't surprising, given that he himself is half human... _Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru's hand slightly loosened its grip on Tokijin. When the demon spoke, his voice was much softer... gentle, even…

"Yes, seems to think that she will be. She needs to rest, of course."

"Of course... um..." Sesshomaru's right eyebrow arched in slight curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Can I see her?... told me she thought I was the one who hurt her... I.. wanted to say I was sorry." The hanyou looked down, certain his half-brother would simply turn him away.

-----------

"Fine. "Sesshomaru sighed and walked away.

-------

Inuyasha walked into the room. You looked at him, and saw his face. It was like he was seriously concerned for the little girl. He went to the bed and sat down next to Rin.

"Is she sleeping?" he asked. You walked over to see.

"Yes. I think she is. I'll wake her up for you though."

-----------

Gently you shake her awake.

"Rin... wake up, little one..." She mutters something you can't quite hear, and stirs. After a moment, she sits up and rubs at her eyes, trying to clear the sleep away. She looks around, and her face lights up when she sees you, but then she notices Inuyasha's presence and her face goes white.

"It's all right, sweetie, Inu-sama won't hurt you." Rin has her head back under the covers again, and through them you hear.

"He did before..." Inuyasha looks at you sadly, not sure what to say or do. You indicate that he should come over to stand beside you. You carefully explain to her about Naraku's shape shifting abilities. Rin peeks out.

"Rin is sorry, Inu-sama..." He smiles and kneels down on the floor to be at her level.

"It's ok..." His ears twitch, and Rin is overcome by the urge to tweak them. He patiently allows her to do so.

_He's so good with kids... whether or not he'll admit it... _

---------

Rin smiled.

"Doggy ears!" She said happily. She jumped over and hugged him. "Sorry Inu-Sama."

"Like I said, it's okay."

--------

"Inu-sama?"

"Yeah?" Rin let go of him, looking worried and sad.

"Why does Naraku-sama want to hurt you and Sesshoumaru-sama?" The hanyou laughed harshly.

"Good question… he just… does."

--------

"Can you make him go away?" Rin whimpered.

-------

"We're working on that. Me and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. We've sworn to kill him someday. He's a sneaky little… critter, though, and it always seems like he's one step ahead of us somehow. But we'll get him, don't worry. We'll get him and make him pay."

-------

"Thanks Inu-sama." Rin said tiredly and she fell back onto the bed and to sleep.

--------

You shut the door quietly and turn to Inuyasha.

"How's Kagome?" You whisper as both of you start to walk down the hallway.

"She's good" Inuyasha said turning his eyes to the floor to hide a small blush that was creeping across his face.

"Will you tell her I said hi?"

"Sure." Inuyasha moved his hand closer to his sword as he saw Sesshomaru at the head of the hallway.

-----

Sesshoumaru returns the hanyou's icy glare, and he too reaches for his sword. Sensing an imminent fight, you quickly step between them.

"That's enough, you two!!! If you have to fight at least take it outside!!! Rin's still sleeping."

----------

Sesshomaru looks down at you angrily and you meet his gaze, holding your position between the two brothers. After a few moments of tension Sesshomaru let go of his sword and angrily stalked into a nearby room that you recognize as the garden. After a moment you sigh and turn to Inuyasha.

"Come on." You say with a smile. Then you politely lead him out sending with him good wishes to the gang. After Inuyasha left you shut the door with a sigh. You knew what you had to do, you retrace your way back down the hallway and stand for a moment at the door of the garden. Then, after a moments hesitation, you open it slowly and step inside.   
----------------

Looking around, you see Sesshoumaru standing under one of the willow trees, staring absently across the whole, beautiful space. He seems not to notice any of it, though; his thoughts are turned inward. You note that his tail is tapping furiously at the ground. Cautiously you approach him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

---------

Sesshomaru's icy glare meets your eyes and you stop in your tracks, you feel almost afraid of this man you... love.

"Why?" He asked his eyes narrowing coldly. You meet his eyes daringly and answer him.

"I didn't want you to fight with him, I-"

"You don't think I'm strong enough to defeat my younger brother?!?!" He roared. You stare at him coolly.

"You didn't allow me to finish."

"Then what were you going to say?" He asked angrily. Suddenly he was standing right in front of you, looking down at you.  
--------------

He seems surprised when you neither blink nor step backwards as he comes closer. Inside you're shaking. He absolutely towers over you, his eyes showing the slightest hint of red, hand ready to draw Tokijin and end your life with a single blow. Yet you do not permit yourself to show any fear. Calmly you continue.

"I never said I didn't think you were strong enough. Quite the opposite, actually. For one thing, Kagome would kill me if anything happened to Inuyasha, and for another, don't you think Rin has seen enough bloodshed for one day? I know I have... whether that matters to you or not I don't know, but the truth is I think you're more than strong enough to defeat Inuyasha..."

---------

Sesshomaru is shocked by your statement and looks away with a guilty look. You…

--------

watch as he turns to you again. He inclines his head apologetically, as he does this you turn to leave feeling triumphant.

"Wait." Sesshomaru's voice interrupts your thought and you turn around without a moments hesitation, you see that he is standing right behind you. Being so close to him makes you feel weak, your knees start to shudder as you feel your faces start to draw closer. They buckle as your lips touch, and you are drawn into a passionate kiss.   
-----------

Sesshomaru stepped into the room watching as pulled the covers back over Rin's small body.

_Why can't I stay angry at her?_ He questioned himself in his thoughts. _How come I can't stop thinking about her... _He continued to observe as sat by Rin's side, watching her sleep peacefully. He dared to take a few steps toward the two but then stopped and stepped back. He crossed his arms and observed them for a few moments from afar. Then he turned and walked out of the room, despite his efforts to be as silent as possible sensed this and followed him noiselessly. She shut the door quietly as she exited, then she turned to him with a curious expression on her face.

"You seem a bit worried. Why?" She gazed into his eyes.

"Worried? Don't be foolish." That gaze was unnerving him; he had to break away from it.

"I may be foolish but..." She hadn't time to finish for at that moment she suddenly cried out in pain and started to fall forward. Sesshomaru instinctively reached out and caught her in midair, he watched dark blood stain her kimono and saw claw marks running diagonally across her back. His anger was ignited and after lying gently on the ground he drew Tokijin his eyes flashing red with anger.

"Show Yourself!!!!" The reply was malicious laughter.   
----------------

"Damn it, show yourself!" Sesshomaru growled.

------------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Specter of the Past

The shadows seemed to swirl around the room. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru found himself alone in a room that wasn't the one he was in two seconds ago.

"What sorcery is this!?"

--------------

Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and spun around as the voice echoed.

"WHO ARE YOU!!!???"

"Don't you know me, Sesshoumaru?" A women stepped out of the shadows and smiled at the demon lord. Sesshoumaru dropped his sword.

"Mother..."

----------

The woman's silver hair flowed in an invisible and unfelt wind.

"Oh my child... what have you done?" Sesshoumaru blinked as the woman wrapped her arms around herself.

"What do you speak of, Mother!?"

"You've fallen in love..." The taiyoukai blinked.

"NO! No, Mother I have not!" 

"Yes... with that human girl..."

-------------

"Mother... I..." The lady demon smiled tiredly.

"My son... remember that you can hide nothing from me. I know this human girl makes you happy now, and I'm glad... but in the end it will only lead to hearts broken. I should know... your father left me for a human woman, and died defending her and her infant son… who himself later fell in love with a human, killed her, and was sealed away in the process. My dear little pup... I want to save you from a similar fate..."

------------

"No I haven't fallen in love with her!!!"

"Yes, you have." Her voice seemed to echo mournfully through the shadows.

"Mother, Why have you done this?"

"What have you done? Will you allow for our pureness become tainted? Will you produce a half breed son similar to your half-brother? What have you done??" She moaned. Suddenly in the swirling blackness 's body appeared blood was pooled around her, her face was turning pale.

"Come my son... Come with me, let this wretched mortal die..." His mother extended her hand through the shadows.

"But Rin…"

"Another worthless human... Come!" Her voice was harsher as she interrupted him.

"Sesshomaru..." cried meekly. She was still unconscious, but her soul's weakened cry grabbed Sesshomaru's attention. was balled up on the black floor, her wounds were bleeding profusely, he could see the small demons of death starting to huddle around her. Sesshomaru glanced at his mothers form, then back at . With a quick action he drew Tenseiga from where it was pulsing at his side.

"I understand now father..." He whispered. He grasped the sword firmly and with one slash the death demons disappeared and 's eyes started to flutter open. The ghost of his mother shrieked, and suddenly a large gust of wind swept through the empty blackness, Sesshomaru hurried over to and picked her up turning his back to the wind protecting her from the gale. Suddenly it was over, he stood once more in the hallway of his mansion outside Rin's door, in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly, "What was.." but she was cut off when Sesshomaru set her down and hugged her close to him tightly. Even though he could feel her curious gaze, he just held her more tightly, not ever wanting to let go.  
-----------

looked up at Sesshoumaru, confused. The last thing she remembered was a sudden, tearing pain in her back, and a feeling of falling into endless darkness. Now here she stood, in Sesshomaru's arms...just as if none of that had happened.

"S-sesshomaru?? What's going on...?" He held her tighter, as if afraid to let her go.

"I'm not sure, -chan. I'm not sure at all." She pulled back to study his face.

_He actually looks scared... as if whatever just happened frightened him as well as me... So I wasn't only imagining it!! _

------------------

"I don't understand..." She said looking into his eyes. "I was falling, in the darkness, then I heard your voice and suddenly I'm here.." Her face was clouded with confusion. Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just held her, he could still visualize her blood pooling underneath her unmoving body, could still hear her feeble cry. Now he understood about the Tenseiga, now he understood why his father had left he and his mother. He stroked 's hair without even thinking, he knew he would give his life, as his father had done, to protect the one he now held in his arms.  
----------------------  
_I have to tell her sometime... Next time, Mother may not even give me the chance to revive her... I want her to know in case my mother tries anything like this again... _Drawing a shaky breath, Sesshoumaru did his best to explain what had happened.

"If you ever encounter a female dog-demon who looks similar to me in the halls here -she's commonly seen on the upper floors if I'm not mistaken- get away if you can and come to me. That's Mother... and clearly she isn't pleased with a human's presence here..."

_If I can't convince her to leave alone.. I may need that priest who travels with my brother to exorcize her... _

----------------

The two of you rapidly end the embrace as the door behind you opens.

"-chan?" Rin called sleepily. You bend down so you can see her at eye level and say quietly.

"Yes Rin?"

"Rin is hungry." You smile at her lightly and turn to Sesshomaru. He nods and walks away, as you take Rin's hand and lead her to her room.

"Let's get you changed and cleaned up." You say with a smile.

"Yes -chan , let's get Rin all clean." Rin said skipping alongside you.  
---------------------

You lead Rin down the hall to the private bath Naomi showed you. You're glad to see that she apparently has her energy back. She proves this by repeatedly splashing you.

----------------

When you both climb out of the bath it looked as if you had taken a swim. But you just pulled your hair back to partially hide the fact it was soaking wet. And laughed as you helped Rin into a clean kimono. When you entered the dining room with Rin skipping alongside you, you noticed Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

_Where could he have gone? _You ask yourself as you take a seat in your usual chair.  
-----------------------

Sesshomaru stood at his bed thinking about why his father left his mother for a human. Even though he knew his mother had been a demon who killed humans just for the fun of it. his tail twitched.

"I'd best get back to ."

-----------

" ?" You hear your name being called from out in the hallway. You jump to your feet and peek out the door. Sesshoumaru stands there, apparently looking for you. You step out where he can see you.

"Here we are!!! " He smiles and comes over to you. His amusement is clear as he runs his hand over your wet hair.

--------

You smile at him. Then you walk away, grab a brush, and brush your hair.  
---------

_You'd think he's never seen me with my hair wet_. You muse to yourself as you try to brush the dampness away. _Hmmmm... maybe he hasn't... either way, it's cute... _You decide to leave your hair down to let it dry and head back to the dining room.

------------

As you walk along the corridor, you feel a tingling sensation at the back of your neck. You turn swiftly and scan the large hallway behind you. Despite seeing nothing, you are wary and quicken your pace.  
-----------

_That was strange... I could've sworn I felt something... hmmm... _You walk on, but a bit more slowly, giving the unseen thing time to reappear. Whatever it is, you're certain it's not good.

----------

You turn swiftly around to try and catch a glimpse of what it was.

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru looks back at you.

"You okay?" You look up at him.

"Um...I don't know." His expression swiftly goes from infuriation to frustration to intense worry.

"What do you mean?!" 

"I don't know... I feel something back there but I can't seem to see it at all." Sesshoumaru looks behind you and sniffs the air.

------------

"Ahh!" In an instant, she has her ghostly arm wrapped around your neck. It's not like the ghosts you saw on TV back in your own time. Not all transparent and translucent. It's a pale white and extremely clammy. 

"NOW YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN YOUR FATHER WENT THROUGH BY CHOOSING A HUMAN OVER ME!!!"

---------------

Sesshomaru's eyes begin to turn red. He responds in a deep hate-filled snarl.

"Mother... Father left because of the way you're acting right now. He never despised and hunted humans, as you did. Also... he knew you were dying, even if you wouldn't admit it. You wouldn't let yourself believe it... Mother, I watched you die! You don't dwell here anymore. You have no reason to be here!"  
------------

"Sesshoumaru... Your father did not leave me because of my hatred towards humans... I died giving birth to you, and from there on I've watched you from afar; though you couldn't see me at times. I haunted your dreams... and stayed by your side right to this moment." His mother said.

"Then why are you so mad I'm in love with ?!" He screamed. You blushed, hearing these words.

"Sesshoumaru... Do not make the same mistakes I did when I was alive." His mother replied.  
------------

"How can you say that, Mother?!? What do you mean, 'the same mistakes' ? You never..." He trails off suddenly, his expression one of shock. When he speaks again, his tone is almost gentle.

''Mother... you too loved a human once, didn't you?"

-----------

"That is another story, my son." She said. "It has nothing to do with what we are talking about now…" She said glancing over to you. Her eyes meet yours and she glares at you.

"Mother," He said "are you mad because I'm falling in love with a human just like father did?" He continued, looking back at her. She sat there silently and suddenly disappeared.

"-chan, Please watch were you are walking here, alright?" He said. You nodded and turned around, looking for Rin. He watched you walk away, and…

----------

then immediately turned and stalked off to his own room, his tail lashing angrily.

------------

As you walked off, you ran your fingers over your neck, still feeling the mark Sesshoumaru gave you. You found Rin sitting in the hallway against the wall looking at a painting.

"What are you doing, Sweetie?" You asked her. She turned to look at you and smiled.

"Nothing -chan" She stood up and gave you a tight hug.

---------

You smile and hug back.

_Kyaa!! She's so cute!!!! _Finally she lets go and turns back to the painting.

"Look, -chan!!! It's so pretty!!!" You have to agree that she's right. The painting …

-----------

was a picture of , Rin, and Sesshomaru. Rin was standing in the middle of both of you, holding hands with and Sesshomaru.

"It looks wonderful, sweetheart."

_But why did the artist paint the three of us? Also how did it get there? _You walk back to your room and fall right asleep as you climb into bed.   
------

All night you toss and turn, in your dreams running through a dark garden, pursued by an unseen thing with a clammy touch and a harsh cackling laugh. Dawn finally finds you lying awake, tangled in the sweaty sheets. You lie still and watch the crack of light filtering through the drapes turn from gray to pink to pale blue. The light grows stronger, chasing the shadows out of the corners of the room. At last you let your tired eyes close again, and fall deeply asleep.

-------

You awake again to find that your sheets are dried. Sitting up, you feel a large lump beside you.

"AIEEE!!!!!" Pulling aside the sheets, you find Rin curled up.

"Rin?" The little girl opened her eyes and looked at you.

"-sama? Rin had a bad dream..."

----------

"What was the bad dream, Rin?"

"Rin dream about the picture in her room. It came to life and then it turned into a woman looking dog-demon. The doggie-demon chased Rin everywhere until called her up." Rin replied.

"Oh." You say, anxious to see the painting again. You thought about telling Sesshomaru, but a while later you're stopped by a...

-----------

a hasty and sharp knock on the door. jumps at the booming knock because the dream Rin had just told you about, did not seem like it was a good omen. cautiously says.

"Come in." All of a sudden a big and burly looking man comes in and says.

"Lady , the Lord Sesshomaru had to go to an urgent emergency. He had told me to get you out of here as soon as possible." Just as you are about to ask what had happened you feel a sharp pain in the back of your head; as if someone had just pounded your head really hard. The last thing you hear is the big man saying.

" Ha! I've got them now, now Sesshomaru will give me what I had deserved all those years!"You see him stuff Rin in some kind of bag, and as you are about to yell you suddenly black out.

-------------


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Enter the fire demon, Raidon

On waking, your first thought is.

_What the hell... _

That's followed shortly after by the realization that you're lying on your side somewhere, your wrists apparently bound behind you, some sort of itchy sackcloth-type material covering you. It's draped over you in such a way that it also covers your head, so all you can see is little flecks of light filtered through the tiny holes in the cloth. This, plus the throbbing pain left over from your head injury, nearly makes you pass out again. But then you recall what happened yesterday… last night… last year … and it jolts you back into awareness.

_Rin!! Where is she?!? What did he do to her?!? _

You try to call out her name, but your mouth is too dry. All you can do now is pray...

----------

Suddenly the cloth is jerked off your face, and rough hands force you sit up. A quick observation of your surrounding tell you that you are in a small hut; out the window you can see a dense forest and a clear blue skyline. These observations gave you a clue to your location... Now what about your captor? You hear cold laughter behind you. You quickly spin around and find yourself face to face with a stranger. You could tell he was a demon... what kind you weren't sure of. He had shoulder length brown hair, and piercing yellow eyes, the eyes weren't the rich gold of Sesshomaru or the bright amber of Inuyasha. They were a vibrant bright yellow that seemed to make your eyes sting and water. He was quite handsome and young by the looks of it, but his laugh was cold and heartless.

"So... this is Sesshomaru's human wench. Well at least we know he has good taste."

He examines you and laughs once again. You are silent, and the man is a little surprised that instead of fear, their is a glint of anger and determination.

"You're a brave one you are.." He said with a sneer. " Not many have shown that bravery in the presence of Raidon."

"Where's Rin?"

You meet his gaze steadily, you can tell he is impressed with you, perhaps that admiration could get you some answers.  
"The brat?" He was smiling mischievously. "Got her stored somewhere safe, you won't be seeing her anytime soon though."

You feel your cheeks flush with anger, this man, Raidon, was taunting you.   
-----------

"Raidon, was it? What exactly do you want with us?" Raidon laughs harshly.

"Now that's really none of your business, is it? That's between me and Sesshoumaru."

He reaches out and runs a claw along your cheek. You can't help recoiling at his touch, at the cruel smile he gives you. Your discomfort seems to amuse him.

"So fearless... you're not afraid of me, but you do hate me. You, a lowly human... the very nerve."

He sounds more amused than angered.

"Where is Rin? If you've hurt her, I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what?" He cuts you off suddenly; clearly done toying with you.

His eyes flash coldly as he glares at you.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried, human, and don't you forget it. For I assure that if you do you'll never see that child again..."

---------


	11. characters

Lost on who is who? Here's the characters so far.

is a girl who fell down the well and now lives with Sesshomaru and Rin.

Sesshomaru is the demon lord of the Western Lands

Rin is the human girl who lives with him.

Naomi is the wolf demon who serves Sesshomaru.

Jaken is a lowly demon who serves Sesshomaru.

Raidon - a demon of fire


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Apparently the admin. decided that they'd automate the chapters… so since I'm going to provide character guides from time to time the story chapters won't match the numbers they say… I can't even change the name from "chapter" so… sorry again, but nothing I can do about that either.

Chapter Eleven: Hidden Power

"You'd be surprised what I can do..." You say coolly, but you say nothing more after the threat to Rin's life.

He withdraws his hand, but then grabs you under the chin and hoists you to your feet.

"Be cautious with your words." He wasn't smiling, her small threat had rattled him a bit. "Or you may be dead before Sesshomaru comes to claim you!"

You raise an eyebrow comically, but say nothing. Raidon has taken a sudden interest in your face, particularly your eyes. Instead of their usual color they were burning a bright, furious red. He throws you down and sniffs the air, he swiftly turns around to see a small fire lit in the corner of the hut. You laugh, as he runs toward the fire. When Raidon reached the small blaze it was suddenly extinguished as though an invisible bucket of water had been thrown over it, it left no trace of ever having burned there.  
He turns toward you angrily.

"You better think that threat through." You say with a light smile.

----------

_How... did I just do that?!? … Who cares?!? Awesome!!!! _

Raidon glares at you; not frightened, but angry.

"Your eyes... that's what did it... they turned red... well then, maybe if I rip them out, we won't have this problem!!!!" He lunges at you, claws extended.

You cringe and twist away from him as much as your bindings will allow, closing your eyes in the process. Thus you're more than a bit confused seconds later when Raidon screams in pain. Straightening up and looking over at him, you note the bright orange-red flames licking up and down his arm. They rapidly advance up to his shoulder and ignite his hair. His howls of pain make your blood run cold.

_If he wasn't such a bastard, I'd feel bad for him... _

-----------

Sesshomaru runs through the forest.

"Damn it I never should have let out of my sight.."

------

Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed at the air frantically.

_Where is she!?! _

He stopped suddenly, and his anger was clearly defined in his features. He had picked up 's scent but the one that accompanied it was making him see red.

"Raidon..." His low, whisper of a voice was venomous.

Full of anger and hate. He found himself remembering, though he tried not to, his former friend who was now a fierce enemy.  
--------

"Why did he just have to go with Naraku?" He growled as he made his way to the forest.

flashback

Sesshomaru and Raidon stood together on the top of a hill.

"I have to tell you something, Sesshomaru. . . . . . I really didn't want to do this…"

----------

"Didn't want to do what?" Sesshomaru heard his younger self ask a younger Raidon.

His friend looked at him sadly for a moment, then quietly told him that he'd made an alliance with a demon from the South, one who called himself Naraku. 

"Part of our agreement... was that I had to disband my alliance with you. I think he wants me to kill you eventually-"

"And you're going to let some unknown common blood dictate what you do or don't do?"

Sesshoumaru angrily demanded.

"Look, it's not that simple, all right?!? He sort of... hypnotizes you, I guess, when you look into his eyes. They're blood-red. Everything just sort of... fades. I heard myself agreeing to our deal before I even knew what had been said-"

"That's enough, Raidon. You and I have nothing more to say to each other. Only know this: The Lord of the West now has two mortal enemies… the illegitimate half-breed Inuyasha, and Lord Raidon, of the East. I'll expect you of my lands by nightfall. If I catch your scent or find you here again, I'll not hesitate to kill you. Understood?"

"Understood." Raidon had told him quietly, and turned away to leave.

That was the last time in twenty years that Sesshoumaru had seen him.

_But why should he return now? What does he want? _

_  
_Sesshomaru's tail slapped angrily against the ground and he broke into a run. The scents of smoke and burning hair and flesh had reached him, along with high-pitched screams of agony.

_!!! If that bastard is hurting her I swear to Kami-sama I'll tear him to shreds so quickly he won't know what hit him... _

-----------

_What the seven hells---? _

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the clearing, absolutely clueless as to what he was seeing. The burning smells seemed to be coming from a blazing, screaming thing that darted rapidly in circles and was seemingly incoherent with terror and pain. Sesshoumaru frowned as the faintest wisp of a familiar scent reached him through the stench.

_Raidon?!? _

So it seemed. But he was beyond recognition now. Most of his hair was burned off, his face blacked so that his markings couldn't be seen. The flesh seemed to be melting away from his body. Peering over the fiery horror that Raidon had become, Sesshoumaru could make out a bound human form.

----------

"" Sesshomaru said and went to her. He knelt down next to her.

"Sesshomaru." said.

----------

Raidon's body continued to melt as he fell to his knees and stopped screaming.  
clung to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry. HewasgunnahurtRinandIdidn'tknowwhattodoandandandsuddenlythisfirewentoutandRaidonwasonfire!"

You clasp his haori and cry into his chest.

----------  
Sesshomaru stared at the crying girl, stunned. She set Raidon on fire?!

"!" You stop crying. Sesshomaru gently tilts your chin, so your eyes are staring at his.

_They're so calm, so gentle... _You think, and you calm down.

After he regards you thoughtfully, he asks.

"What the hell exactly happened back there?"

"I don't know, I really don't."

"Just tell me the best that you can."

"Well, Raidon was insulting me and telling me that I was never going to see Rin again, so I got really mad, and all of a sudden, he was staring at my face and telling me that my eyes were red. Then he looked behind him and saw that there was a fire. He thought that I did that, and to scare him, I told him that I did. He was going to attack me, but I did this weird thing and he was on fire!"

Sesshomaru looked worried.

"Pyrokinesis? How could you have hidden powers? Why were they shown up now?"

"I don't know... but we've got to find Rin first!"

At the mention of Rin's name, Sesshomaru looked worried again.

"I hope she's okay."

You and Sesshomaru hunted around, and using his sharp sense of smell, you quickly found her. She was in a little hut, all tied up. Her face was bruised and there were various cuts on her body. She was sleeping.

"Oh my god!" You exclaim.

You quickly worked off the bonds and held her close.

"We'd better get back, so she can get some help."

Sesshomaru nodded and gently lifted both of you and took off back to the castle.

---------

Sesshomaru, and Rin got back. cleaned Rin's wounds, which looked very severe.

"I wonder what Raidon had done to her, to cause her to be like this." wondered to herself.

Rin opened her eyes sleepily and said.

" -sama, Rin really hurts. Can -sama make Rin feel all better?"

You look into her innocent eyes and smile and say.

"Yes, let's go and get you all fixed up."  
-------------

You bring Rin to the nearest doctor and the doctor tells you that the severe wounds Rin has is very rare. The doctor says that he can't fix the wounds- they need a very, very, very experienced doctor to fix it. The doctor then asks you.

"How did she get these wounds ?"

You manage to make something up and persuade the doctor into believing it. So you're on your way back home when you see something shining in the bright sunlight on the floor. You bend down to pick it up and you see that it is . . . .

----------

…a type of plant that you've never seen before. For a moment you can only stare in wonder at it. It has a slender stem from which tiny arrow-shaped leaves sprout. It is a deep emerald color, but what truly catches your eye is the fact that the leaves seem to be veined with silver. That was what had caught the light.

_Wow... It's pretty... wonder what kind of herb this is... _

---------

You bend down to pick up the shining plant. As your fingers brush against the leaf, you feel a stabbing pain and draw your hand back to see a small river of blood, pooling from a fresh cut on your finger. You glare down at the plant and realize, with horror, that the silver veins in the plant have now turned scarlet and you...

-------

…subconsciously stick your finger in your mouth.

"Ow...that hurt." 

Continuing on your way with your finger still hidden in your mouth, you fail to notice that the leaf now glowed black and started to take humanoid form. An evil cackle was heard as the leaf creature stretched out.

"Finally! I'm free! Years of being trapped in that accursed plant!" The creature looked at the little plant.

"Well no longer!" With a stomp of his foot the plant was in pieces on the ground. 

"Heh...I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO THAT AGAIN INUTAISHO!!!" 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Fox Demon, Akiran

At first, you blink at him stupidly. The demon had cold, gray eyes that pierced you with its gaze. His hair was as silver as the moon.

_Just like Sessh- sama_. You think.

Suddenly, it hits you.

_Inutaisho?! Isn't he Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father?! _Aloud, you ask the demon.

"Who are you?"

"Akiran," Says the demon, grinning. "Akiran, the fox demon."

"What did you mean when you said Inutaisho?" You ask cautiously.

The demon's mood darkened.

"That fucking bastard. We were fighting, but he overpowered me and sealed me inside a leaf. A leaf! A freaking leaf! Well, I've returned to get revenge, all thanks to you."

"Huh?! What did I do?"

"Well, you freed me, of course." The demon smiled, then asked.

"What's you name, human?"

"Uhh... well... uh... ."

"," Said the demon thoughtfully, "I like that name. I like you too!"

"! Where are you?" A voice called out.

_Sesshomaru! _

"Here I am!" The demon lord burst through the trees, and stopped when he saw Akiran...

"Akiran? How did you break the seal?"

"Well, here managed to pick me up and cut herself, of course." Sesshomaru looks at you.

"Do you know who this bastard is?"

"Uhh... well, no..." You reply. "Is he really, really bad?"

Akiran, hearing the conversation, bursts out laughing.

"Of course! All demons are bad, girl!" Sesshomaru grabs you and thrusts you behind him.

"Get out of here, Akiran, or I'll kill you."

"Oh? Sesshomaru? Inutaisho's puppy? Kill me?" He started laughing again.

"I am the lord of the Western lands now. Get out, or pay with your life."

The two demons took fighting stances.

"I don't think so..." The fox demon whispered.

"Inutaisho only just managed to seal me up. I don't think you will be able to defeat me unless you are stronger than your old geezer!"

With that said, he struck...  
---------

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted as he dodged to the side.

"Not too shabby," Akiran said. "this will be fun, wiping you out. And after you've died like your old crap geezer, I take over the lands at last, and your woman!" Sesshomaru halted.

"WHAT?!? My woman?! What are you talking about?!"

You, standing at the side, think.

_Woman? as in me? OMG! Akiran is really lecherous, even more so than Miroku! _

You nervously reply to Akiran.

"Well, I'm... err... not his woman, we're just... err... couples." Sesshomaru's head darts back to you.

"Just be quiet and watch. Even better, go back and take care of Rin," he dodged swiftly, just barely missing Akiran's sharp claw. "Naomi will be there, too."

"No!" You reply defiantly.

Akiran strikes again. This time, Sesshomaru went to the side, paralleling his body with Akiran's arm. He then brings his claws down, full force onto the fox's arm. Too late. Akiran's equally, perhaps sharper senses and reflexes allowed him to dodge, jump high into the air, and aerial attack Sesshomaru.

"Look out!" You scream.

However, the force of Sesshomaru's attack brought him to the ground, allowing Akiran to jump onto him, and slash at his back. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. His body transformed right in front of you. His nose and mouth lengthened into a muzzle, dog ears grew out, and a tail formed. Soon, his whole body transformed into a giant dog. This was your first time seeing him, so you backed away, not knowing what to expect. All the while, Akiran was tearing at his back. Sesshomaru whipped around as fast as he could, flinging the demon to the ground. At impact, Akiran's own body changed. He grew a sleek silver tail and sprouted silver fur. A silver fox appeared. You stare, and then laugh.

"You think you can beat Sesshomaru if your as small as that?!"

Indeed, the fox only reached Sesshomaru's knee  
---------

Your laugh catches in your throat as the silver fox darts up at Sesshomaru's throat. Before you can blink, before you can even breath, a quicksilver flash darts back and forth, striking here and there.  
You panic as Sesshomaru stumbles, bleeding from dozens of fresh cuts and bites all over his body.

"Sesshomaru!" You scream, terror winding a tight knot in your stomach.

_Please, let him be alright, PLEASE! _His eyes snap to you and he rises, just as Akiran attacks again.

Sesshomaru is ready, this time, and throws the smaller demon against a tree. A new surge of relief and joy over take you as the battle turns.

Then...

-----------

...you go flying up against a tree, the breath knocked out of you. It strikes you that the bastard had been flying YOUR way.

_Should have dodged… _You think rather stupidly to yourself.

Akiran stumbled back a few steps, looking at you. He's got a strange dog-like grin on his face. You sink to the ground, still dazed. He leaps straight at your neck; you just have enough time to suck in a deep breath before his mouth closes on your throat. He bounds off deeper into the forest, dragging you carelessly along with him.

"Wh-Wha-at are..." You stutter as your vision fades; lack of air is really starting to get to you and you struggle vainly to get away.

"Let...Let me g-..."

You panic and obtain enough strength to bring you hand around to hit him as hard as you can in his eyes. His grip on your neck relinquishes and you fall to the ground, skidding several feet and gasping for much-needed breath. 

The enormous form of Sesshoumaru bursts through the trees toward you and Akiran. He looks completely enraged. You looks around to him, not seeing Akiran bounding straight at you...  
---------

...when you feel the same feeling again from melting the other demon. Your eyes start to light up into the familiar red, and the same kind of strength you felt. Suddenly, the flames start toward the creature with great force. The surprised fox stumbles down as the demon struggles to got away from this power. You stare at him with dismay.

---------

The fox demon glares at you and then he realizes that his tail is on fire. You start giggling at the funny sight. Oops, wrong choice. Now you made the demon even madder and he is even more determined in beating you in this battle. But all of a sudden, you hear a sound, kind of like a swishing sound and you see the fox demon disappear. You wonder to yourself where he had gone. You turn to Sesshomaru, who had returned to his usual form, and say.

"Why did he leave?" He turns to you and says.

"I'm sure that he is going back to heal himself, but I'm sure he won't be gone for so long. Come on let's go home and check on Rin."

As you are on your way back, you notice something in the bushes next to you, it seem as if someone or something is watching your every step...

--------


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: A Member of the Family

When Sesshomaru and get back to the castle sees a demon with silver fur with both ears and a tail and the same looking cloths as Inuyasha only blue with red flames on the legs sitting on one of the walls. the demon jumps down next to the door and calls out.

"Sesshomaru long time no see my brother." gives Sesshomaru a look.

"You never told me you had a sister." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Killer is not my real sister she was adopted by my father." He tries to explain. " She is a fox, cat, wolf, dog, dragon mixed blood. She is 19 also." Sesshomaru and meet Killer at the door and ...   
--------

…you do your best to smile politely at Killer and not betray the fright she'd given you. You aren't quite sure whether it's proper demonic etiquette to bow or shake hands with a new acquaintance, so you place it safe and take your cues from Sesshoumaru. He doesn't act hostile towards her, more like... annoyed.

_Awww... Sesshy's got a pesky 'lil sis!!! How cute!!! I have to remember to tease him about that later_.

You tell yourself. Sesshoumaru looks at Killer tiredly, the end of his tail twitching.

"So...you've returned..."

--------

"Yep!" Killer replied brightly. "And who is this human next to you? Someone you plan to kill? Eat? Hmm?"

"Uhh... well... I'm ." You stammer out, taken by surprise.

"She's my... _friend_," Sesshomaru replies curtly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Now, answer this question. Why have you returned?"

"Well, why not? Can't I even say hi to my brother?" replies Killer in a hurt voice.

"You NOT my sister..." Sesshomaru mutters through gritted teeth.

_Wow, Killer is really annoying Sessh... _You think, smiling a little.

Sesshomaru said.

"Let's go." Then, he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you away from Killer and towards the doorway.

However, Killer stops you and looks at you two thoughtfully.

"I know! You're lovers, aren't you?"

"Yes, what of it?" replied Sesshomaru, eyes glinting.

"Oh, nothing," said Killer. "Just surprised that the all-powerful demon lord of the West would love a mortal."

"Your point being?" You shoot back angrily.

"My point is, Sesshomaru, didn't you vow never to love a wretched human?"

"She's not a wretch! She much more than that!" Sesshomaru roared, fangs bared, claws ready.

"Of course, of course, brother, no need to get all worked up," Killer replied mildly.

Sesshomaru instantly calmed down. After he regained composure, he immediately picked you up and jumped into the air. He carried you away from the castle.

"Where are we going, Sessh?" You ask.

"To my room, of course. Only Killer won't let us through the door, so we'll go through the window."

"Oh." You snuggle up into the demon's haori.

_Sessh is so nice to me. I wonder, did he really take a vow like that? _

Curious, you voice the question aloud.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"That was years ago. I only did it, because Father died because of his human wife; Inuyasha's mother. I don't mean it anymore." With that said, he landed lightly on the balcony leading to his room.

You step lightly down from the railing and into the room. When you walked in, you noticed something was different.

_Smoke? _You wonder, frowning.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and inhaled sharply.

"Raidon!"   
-------------

Your blood ices over at the sound of his name.

_Raidon?!? It can't be.. I incinerated him… didn't I ? He certainly looked dead... _

Sesshoumaru growls a curse under his breath.

"... stay here. I vowed to kill him if he ever set foot on my land again… and I don't go back on my word..." His eyes are beginning to turn incarnadine once more, his tail lashing angrily.

His expression softens slightly as he leans down to kiss you on the cheek.

"Wait here for me...I promise once I return I'll make it worth the wait."

You blush at the implications of this and nod. He slips out into the hallway and shuts the door behind him.

----------

As glides down the hallway, still sees the peculiar smoke scene going on in Sesshomaru's room. Before can do anything, Raidon comes out and attacks . surprisingly stumbles backwards and lands on her arm. You hear a slight crack as you pick yourself up again. You try to think fast. . . . . .

A little while later, after you manage to have beaten Raidon somehow, you wonder who could Sesshoumaru really be fighting?

_Naraku!!!!!!! _

You rush downstairs to where Sesshoumaru is fighting and you come face to face with . . . . . .  
--------

...a demon that looks very much like Sesshomaru's mother. look at where Sesshomaru is fighting and you realize that he is fighting another Raidon. screams to him.

"Sesshomaru, that is not the real Raidon, he was in your room all along!"

He turns to look at you and barely misses being attacked my the fake Raidon. Just as you are about to run to help him, Sesshomaru's mother blocks your path and says.

"Where are you going, you human wretch?"

You realize that the she-demon has cornered you and you have no where else to go. The only way to get away is to use your power of fire.

--------

Killer shakes her head "If he is back we are going to have some major fights." She Looks at

"Don't worry about Sesshomaru." She draws two flame shaped blades one is red and one is blue.  
-------

You stare at the glowing blades.

"Fire and ice," Killer says smugly. "My two elements."

The demon prepares to rush the fake Raidon, when all of a sudden, the real one bursts though a partition and grabs a hold of you.

"Thanks Naraku!" Raidon yells, and makes a running jump outside.

You scream and try to punch him. However, the fox held onto you tightly.

Back at the castle, the fake Raidon transforms into Naraku. He laughs and rises into the air. Sesshomaru jumps up to him and makes a final claw sweep. However, it was Killer's swords that gives the death blow. She crosses her two swords and their killing energy combined, forming an x- shaped energy blast. She directed the attack at Naraku's rising body.

"Direct hit!" Killer cheered, as Naraku's surprised body dissolved, leaving a wooden doll.

"Great," Sesshomaru said, grimly. "it wasn't even the real one."

"Who cares?" Killer replied. "Let's go find your girlfriend."

Sesshomaru turned, with a slight hint of blushing...  
---------

_Well, this is a familiar situation_.

You think sourly as Raidon whisks you away through the darkness.

_This is, what, the third time in two days I've been kidnapped/attacked? Sheesh, do I just really smell good to these things or what?!? _

_  
_The demon leers down at you. He apparently hasn't fully recovered from his last encounter with you, for the skin on his face is still leathery and his hair hasn't grown out all the way yet. He smells strongly of smoke.

"So...you got away from me last time. But not again. This time I'll be sure. This time, you're going to help me lure my dear friend Sesshoumaru into his last battle. Neither of you will walk away this time-"

"Yeah? What's to keep me from doing to you again what I did last time?" His laughter chills you.

"You'll just have to wait and see..."

---------

You wonder to yourself what can be any worse than this. When you get there, you see Sesshomaru's little brother tied up and very weak. . . . . . .   
---------

You are about to run to Inuyasha when Raidon grabs you around the waist and ties you to a tree opposite the unconscious Inuyasha.

"Let me go!" You say, struggling against your bonds.

"Or what?" He leers.

"Or I'll do exactly what I did last time!"

He laughs and reaches into his robes and pulls out a medallion half blue and half red.

"Do you know what this is?" He growls at you.

"N-n-no." You say, honestly. You don't like the way he's looking at you.

"This is a fire and ice charm. Neither fire nor ice can have any effect on the user while it remains within their possession. Which means," he continues with an evil glint in his eyes, "That you are absolutely powerless..."  
------------

Raidon puts you under some sort of spell and you begin to feel very weak. You struggle to try and stay awake. He laughs again and says

"Ha, now you won't dare and try to burn me with fire because you just a little human weakling!"

He laughs some more and walks away muttering about finding something. After he leaves, you see something glistening in the sun. You peer closer and see that it's some kind of tool.

_Hmmm... _

You wonder to yourself. You use your last bit of strength and try to get the thing, whatever it is, you're sure that it can help you in some way, but just as you are about to use the tool and cut away, someone yells to you.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing in my property?" You look up and see...   
---------

…a very angry man glaring at you. He has a Samurai's armor, and carries a pair of swords.

_Like Sesshomaru_. You think drowsily. _Sesshomaru carries two swords also... _

_  
_He isn't pleased at your silence; in fact he seems to take it as an insult.

"Are you even listening, wench?!? I asked what you're doing on my property!!!!"

You do your best to answer, but can't form anything resembling words. They come out blurred and mushy sounding. You fight the urge to panic.

_What the hell did he do to me?!? Why can't I talk?!? _

_  
_"I brought her here, human." An all-too familiar voice hisses. Raidon is standing behind the man.

"He's the one!!! Get out of here, he's a demon!!!" You try to call out, but once again the words won't sound right. The man turns to Raidon.

"You brought this wench here?"

"Yes, and as of this moment this property is no longer yours." Before the man can even react Raidon…  
---------

…cracks a whip that reminds you so much of Sesshomaru's. Before you can blink, the man dressed like a Samurai is lying on the ground before you, not dead, but bleeding very badly. Raidon just laughs at the human. You are beginning to panic. You have never felt so powerless before now. Someone is hurt and you can do nothing to help. Someone you hate is laughing at your weakness and you have no control over anything around you. Tears blur your vision.

_Sesshomaru_, you silently plead, _help me! Somebody, anybody, help me!  
---------_

"Leave him alone.."

Your surprised when you hear a low growling mumble from Inuyasha, who'd been silent until now. He was glaring at Raidon a look of disgust and hatred in his eyes.

"So the half breed awakens..." Raidon sneers at Inuyasha before kicking the wounded man away and returning to the forest.

Inuyasha turns toward you with unclear, confused eyes, as if noticing you for the first time.

"You too?" His speech was a little slurred, but still clear enough for a general understanding.

You nod your head.

"What the hell is he up to?"

Inuyasha was talking more to himself than to you, and you were glad, because you no more knew the answer to that question than did the tree on which you were lashed.  
-------

Sesshoumaru drags himself through the long corridor and out the door. He finally escaped Naraku. Sesshoumaru sniffs the air sharply. He realizes that Raidon had captured again. He follows their scent quickly until it stops at the forest, and picks up another _very_ familiar scent. . . . . . . . .

----------

... Sesshoumaru looks behind him and sees, his mother!

"Sesshoumaru, where do you think you are going? Don't tell me you are going to go after her again."

Sesshoumaru looks at her annoyed.

" Mother, can you leave her alone? She has nothing against you..."

"Of course she has nothing against me, but I have a lot against her! Your father left me for a human and now you're betraying me for a human wretch! I'll let you go if you will join me in this battle."

Sesshomaru agrees and just as he is about to attack, a sharp pain fills his whole body as if someone has stuck something sharp through him. He turns around and sees .

"No it can't be!" Sesshoumaru cries. grins and says.

"You can never trust a human."

Meanwhile deep within the forest, tries to break free from the tree.

"Inuyasha, how did you get here?" asked curiously.

--------

Inuyasha shakes his head to try and clear away the cobwebs.

"I don' really re'ember... I know that feak had something ta do with it, though... he theatened Kagome..."

_Of course... evil bastard... _

Inuyasha suddenly begins twitching and squirming around as if he's in pain. His expression is one of utmost concentration. You watch in bleary fascination as his bonds fall away and he comes unsteadily to his feet.

_His claws!!! He must have cut the ropes!!!! _

He comes slowly over to you, weaving slightly as if he's drunk.  
"You okay?" He mutters as he kneels beside you and begins to work at your ropes.

You nod, then watch mutely as he reaches behind the tree to get at the knot. After a moment, though, you get dizzy and close your eyes, laying back against the tree.

_What did Raidon do to us? I feel awful... _

-----------

The first thing you notice when you open your eyes is that you are in sack. A large and scratchy sack too. _Where am I? _You wonder to yourself. Then the sack comes to a sudden stop, you land on the ground with an thud. You look up to see a stranger looking at you.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asks. He continues and says.

"I couldn't let that crazy guy see you so I just stuffed you in my sack." He looks embarrassed. "Sorry about that." You stand up and dust yourself off and say.

"It's okay." Then you realize something. "Hey, did you happen to see a guy with me, he has a red robe..."

The stranger shakes his head and says.

"I only saw you on the ground and that crazy guy was fighting with somebody so I just put you in my sack. " "Oh yeah I also saw something peculiar when I was there, it was...


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Between a Demon and a Human

… this thing." He says, holding up the strange pendant Raidon had used. "I've never seen anything like it... Do you know what it is?"   
-----------

You gasp as the man takes out Raidon's pendant.

_It's that fire and ice necklace! How did Raidon lose it? _

"Oh! That's-" You start to say, but then you change your mind.

"What is it?" The man asks suddenly looking interested.

"Um, it's mine! Yeah, uh… I dropped it a little while ago!" You quickly lie. "Can I have it back?"

"Sure take it." He replies.

You quickly grab the pendant and stuff it into your pocket and start to leave. Then suddenly, you feel a hand grab your shoulder…

--------

…"You can't leave." Says the man, releasing your shoulder.

"You were with a youkai. There must have been some reason why it wanted you. They've been bothering us for a while and you just might be our ticket to get them to leave us alone..."

You glare at him, trying to slowly back away until you feel a sharp tug at you leg.

"-sama," Rin says, looking up at you with frightened eyes. "Where are we? Rin is scared."

"I know, sweetie." You say, patting her head reassuringly.

Then, your eyes catch sight of the metal chain, attached to her ankle and leading into a spike on the ground some feet away. You can't go without Rin, and this guy isn't about to let her leave...

------  
"Look," You say as calmly as you can. "I'll help you out, I swear. However, please just let us go. I swear to you, I will come back."

"Well…" Says the man doubtfully. Rin starts crying.

He took one look at Rin, and slowly nodded his head.

"I'm going to let you go, but I'm trusting you to return."

"Okay." You nod your head firmly. He unlocked Rin's chains and the both of you start the lonely trek home...

Back at the Castle...

----------

You open the castle door wearily, Rin clinging to you in a half sleeping daze. You are immediately received by an angry Sesshomaru. Just as he is about to say something, you give him a glance. A weary can-this-please-wait glance, then you shift your eyes to Rin and shake her gently.

"Rin, we're here. Go on up to your room sweetie."

Rin whimpered, refusing to let go of you, even at Sesshomaru's low growl which you silence with another glance. You call a nearby servant over to you and pry Rin from your leg.

"Go get some rest ok? I'll come up later, I'm tired too honey."

Rin finally consents to being lead away, as soon as she is out of sight, you collapse. The dull thud of your knees hitting the floor echoing through the hallway. Sesshomaru is by your side in an instant, lifting you up into his arms, carrying you through the corridors to your room. He lays you on the bed gently, you sit up.

"Sesshomaru, I.."

"Shhh..."

Sesshomaru places a clawed finger to your lips, you look up into his eyes. They are full of regret, concern, even, could that be... love.  
--------

You felt something drip on you and even though you were exhausted you looked at Sesshomaru's shoulder and pushed back his Kimono quickly showing his shoulder with a wound that went all the way through. You looked at him confused and he shook his head gently and kissed you.

"Don't worry -chan, it will heal..."

"But... your hurt..." You looked up at him as he gently pulled back up the shoulder of his stained kimono.

You pulled it back down except this time pulled the whole top part down showing the marks like the ones on his face all over his body but in an order that was perfect. You gently touched it and looked at him regretfully. Suddenly you felt it healing and you watched it disappear. He was about to pull back up his kimono again, but you stopped him and gently kissed his shoulder and touched his skin gently. Sesshomaru looked at you surprised, but caught you in another kiss. He pulled you up with him and smiled as best as he could. You said quietly.

"You told me before... that if I were to be here for you... you'd make it worth my time... So I want you to make it worth my time." You smiled at him and heard the door open. You both turned to see Naomi who quickly left again leaving the door slightly ajar as she ran away. It went through your mind that Sesshomaru had his top off with you playing with his hair and kissing him. Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to leave and you felt slightly sad that he had been discomforted.

"You know... she likes you right Sesshomaru-sama? Would you... rather a demon to me?" You looked away sadly and Sesshomaru….  
------

...stands up and pulls back on the top of his kimono. Although he knew that he loved her, he still didn't want to. He didn't want to be attached to a human who would only grow old and die, leaving him to his immortality to wander alone. It was too much pain.

"I... cant stay. You really should rest -chan." He left the room and closed the door quietly as she felt her heart break. She didn't think that it was because he liked Naomi, but rather that she made him come to remember what he was that was reality. She rolled over and grabbed a pillow putting it over her head wishing he would have stayed. She slowly drifted to sleep and didn't hear the door opening again. She did wake up when the door closed and someone slid into the bed laying next to her. She pretended to sleep, but was slightly nervous, not knowing who it was. Right when she was ready to get up and run something familiar wrapped around her waist. She smiled and petted his tail gently. She mumbled to him.

"Hi Sesshomaru..." He didn't reply, but put his arm around her waist gently.   
---------

He holds you close, stroking your hair. He whispers quietly in your ear.

"I do love you, ...I'll just hate to watch you die..."

_That's right, I forgot... being a demon he's probably immortal, whereas I'm just human... how awful that will be, when I have to die and he's left alone!!!! No wonder he was always so cold--he feared this might happen._

You pull away from him and look up into those sad, beautiful eyes.

"I'll leave, if you want me to..." He looks stunned at this.

"Of course I don't... You have the choice to, if you wish, but... I'd much rather have you stay..."

-----------

You nodded and smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Is... there anyway that... I can have immortality like you? To... stay with you?"

He rolled onto his back deep in thought, but kept his tail around you.

"Well... if the Shikon no tama has the power that my brother and his human pet seem to think... then yes... there is. Only problem is that we'll have to wait until Naraku is taken care of. If my understanding is correct he has many of the shards. Then we'd have to turn on your friends and steal the shards from them and kill others to get the remainder. We could do it... you just wouldn't want to."

You looked down, saddened, and grabbed his tail and hugged it to your face. It was the softest thing that you had ever felt and you loved touching it. Then...

--------

…another soft tap at the door brings you both sharply back to reality. Casting a nervous glance at you, Sesshoumaru goes to open it. You can see he's ready to draw Tokijin in an instant, if necessary.

_I hope it's not that awful demon with the purple fog again_. You find yourself thinking wearily. The door opens slowly. Standing before you is...

--------

…Inuyasha

"Inuyasha?! What're you doing here?!"

-----------

_What is he doing here again? _

You sit up slowly looking at him. No, this isn't … it can't be…. that look. And indeed Inuyasha's expression was one that had never seen before. It was joking, laughing, but it was also evil… it was an evil taunting glance. Sesshomaru noticed this too.

"What do you want?"

He was sniffing the air lightly, that wasn't his brother's scent, that scent was all to familiar. In a second he had drawn Tokijin, although he brought his sword down quickly "Inuyasha" had already rushed past him. When he turned he saw that she was standing near the bed, her hands around 's throat.

"LET HER GO NARAKU!"

Naraku, still in Inuyasha's form, smiled evilly, while struggled against his hold.

"I want..." He used a taunting voice to answer Sesshomaru's first question. "..to see you in pain."

cried out as he tightened his grip around her throat. Suddenly, she stopped struggling and went limp. Confused, Naraku released his grip a bit, Then her eyes sprang open, they glowed with a strange red light. Before Naraku could back away he smelled the smoke and felt the somehow distantly familiar pain of the fire eating at the skin on his arm.  
----------

The fire licked his arm as Naraku stared at his fire-covered are in horror. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise as he saw smile a little. He wondered to himself.

_How did just do that?_

While he is watching Naraku being flame-licked, he see a slight flicker in the corner of his eyes. . .  
---------

_...That must be what she told me about before... that power of fire... _

Naraku's long hair was now being devoured by the flames, as was most of the rest of his body. He gave a terrible cry, and the flames swirled up and around him… then disappeared entirely. Naraku himself had vanished also, leaving behind the charred remains of a small wooden doll with what seemed a few burnt strands of hair wrapped around it.

_Another doll... damn that coward... I still smell something burning, though..._

Turning around, he realized in horror that one of the room's walls was now burning.

_That flicker I saw before... it must have been the fire spreading!!!!!! _

---------------

You collapse on the ground, in a limp heap. Sesshomaru rushes over to you. He sighs in relief as he realizes that you are just unconscious. He turns in attention to the now furiously burning walls. Being made of mostly paper, the fire had spread through the entire room...

---------

_I've got to get her out of here...my lungs can handle the smoke but hers won't... _He stood up, holding you close to him bridal style, looking for the safest exit. Suddenly a scream was heard from down the hall. Sesshoumaru froze.

-----------

_RIN!!! _

He thought as he strode down the hall quickly. Rin sat in her bedroom, crying, as Sesshoumaru opened the door. Rin stared at him and .

"Rin was very scared." She told him with a shaky voice. "Rin doesn't know what happened to . What happened?"

"I'll explain to you later." Sesshoumaru replied.

At the same moment, back where the **real **Inuyasha was, he walked around the still unfamiliar village that looked destroyed by a very vicious creature. . .  
-----------

What could have done this much damage, when, why and what was going on? Something didn't settle right in his stomach he know something was wrong, but he couldn't get to the bottom of it. Inuyasha continued walking through the village and say a young boy hiding.

"Yeah kid what happened?" The boy saw him and tried to run from him, but he easily caught him.

"You monster why have you come back?"

_Come back…?_

-----------

"What the seven hells are you talking about, kid?!? I've never been here before!!!"

The boy struggled in his grasp.

"Don't pretend you don't know!!!! You came here and tore everything up and killed everyone... they're all dead except for me!!!!!"

Inuyasha let go of the child.

_Damn... this has Naraku written all over it... _The boy had started to run, but again Inuyasha caught his arm.

"Show me where the corpses are... they at least deserve a proper burial..."

------------

Inuyasha followed the orphan to the remains of what could've been a house. The boy led him down some stairs to a shallow pool. He turned around. "Once you drained them, you threw them in there." He said and pointed. Inuyasha stepped forward and looked into the pool. Drifting on the bottom, were about 50 corpses, and the closest one was...

Inuyasha whirled around to find the boy closing the stone door on him.

"Hey wait a…"

"Foolish boy, didn't you realize? This boy's corpse should have helped you jog your memory..."

Inuyasha unsheathe the Tetsusaiga.

"Naraku." A harsh laugh filtered down through the crack. "No, my name is..." 

Sesshomaru shifted his hold on you, and hoisted Rin up. turning towards the window, he leaped through it. Shippo, yelling something along the lines of "Wait for me!" jumped after the retreating back of Sesshomaru.  
---------

Sesshomaru stares at the now profusely burning house, then glances down at you as you begin to stir. Opening your eyes, you stare in horror at what your fire has done.

"D-d-did I do this?" You ask in horror as your eyes fill with tears.

Sesshomaru doesn't bother answering, he justs holds you close and allows you to cry.

Meanwhile….

" ...Raidon!" He cackled as a strange gas began to fill the room.

Inuyasha gagged on the stuff and covered his mouth and nose with his haori. It did nothing, his vision began to blur and the world began to go dark.

"Now, die!" Said the voice as the scene faded away from Inuyasha

----------------

Inuyasha suddenly blacked out, but right before he did, he heard a new voice . . . . . 

Meanwhile. . . .

Sesshoumaru, along with Rin, Shippo, and , who were walking on the road for about an hour by now. They stopped at a shop that was nearby for drinks. Why would a shop be opened a the kind of area where it's destroyed??????? Sesshoumaru thought. He sniffed the air and soon he knew what had happened.

-------------

Sesshomaru smelt Inuyasha's scent and shoved Rin and Shippo into the cover of the trees. Then he took off and searched for Raidon and Inuyasha. Discovering the stone trap door, Sesshomaru pushed it back, letting the noxious gas out, and clean air in. He smirked when he saw Inuyasha.

"What trouble have you gotten into now _little_ brother?"  
--------

At first the hanyou couldn't reply for coughing. Once he was finished choking he straightened up and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"What're you doing here? The humans are all dead, Sesshoumaru, there's no one left for you to kill... wait, why do you smell like smoke?!?"

Sesshoumaru gave him the usual stony gaze.

"Take a wild guess, half-breed. It's the same reason you nearly asphyxiated."

-----------

Inuyasha growled and lashed out with his claws at Sesshomaru's Face. Smirking, Sesshomaru pulled back in time and, grabbing the hanyou's kimono, threw him from the hole. Behind him, something stirred deep within the pool...  
--------

Inuyasha looked worried. "Wow, Raidon is crazy! He destroyed this whole village. Take a look."

He pointed to the well, which had started to stink from all the corpses. Sesshomaru walked over, peered inside, and gagged.

"Ugh," He said, putting a sleeve over his face to block the smell. "the scent is too strong." You also looked and the sight of 50 rotting bodies made you feel nauseated. Sesshomaru then led you, Rin, and Shippo outside. Once in the bright sunlight, Inuyasha began to relate what had happened. Sesshomaru listened intently, and nodded.

"I figured. The signs that you guys left behind was all too obvious." He smirked. "Not that you could have ever figured it out."

Inuyasha growled, but you quickly stepped between the brothers. Inuyasha relaxed and said.

"We should bury the bodies." Sesshomaru looked doubtful.

"I think we should leave them there. I can't stand the smell. It's way too strong."

"No, Inuyasha's right, it's not proper to just leave them there." You reply.

So, all five of you started went to work. While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hauled the bodies from the pit, you, Shippo, and Rin dug graves. You finally finish the task and have a small ceremony.

"Right," Sesshomaru said. "we're getting out of here. We have to find Raidon." He picked you up gently, and took off. "Inuyasha! Take care of Rin and the kitsune! I'll be back!"

"Sesshomaru- sama!" Rin's little voice called out. "I want to go too!"

However, you two were long gone... Inuyasha lay down and leaned on the grave mounds.

"Well, we'll just wait for them to come back."  
Rin started tugging on Inuyasha's robe.

"Take Rin to Sesshomaru-sama, NOW!!"  
Inuyasha scoffed. "Like I could ever catch up to them."

Shippo smirked and said coyly. "Of course not, Sesshomaru's way to fast for you, right?"

Rin caught on and added. "Yes, you will never amount to Sesshomaru-sama!"

Inuyasha started growling and shouted.

"I'll always be better than that asshole! We're going to Kaede's village!"

With that said, he picked up a squealing Rin and Shippo. Then, he jumped into the air and set off towards Kaede's village...

Sesshomaru was setting a fast pace.

"Do you know where you are going?" You asked.

"I can trace the remains of Raidon's aura and scent from up to an hour ago."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Maybe!"

"There is no maybe!"

"Fine, than no!"

"WHAT?!"

Sesshomaru landed gracefully to the ground.

"Raidon could have covered his tracks. If that is so, I will not be able to follow him. Also, the one we are searching for may not be Raidon in person." 

You looked doubtful.

"But from the way Inuyasha said it, it was definitely Raidon."

"Inuyasha is an ass."

"Fine, what's your explanation?"

"Inuyasha mentioned that a gas poison poured out of Raidon's body. Does that sound like anyone else we know?"

"Naraku!"

"Yes. I don't recall Raidon ever showing the ability to give off poison miasma before."

"Well, it could be like my secret power! I didn't know that I was pyrokenetic until a couple of days ago."

"Wouldn't that be strange? Secret powers suddenly turning up? I don't think so." Sesshomaru continued. "Also, Naraku has the ability to transform. He could have assumed the form of a human boy and then switched to Raidon. He did that before."

You still look doubtful. Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation.

"If that won't convince you, this has to. When we were back at the village, with Inuyasha, when I looked into the pit, I couldn't sense any trace of Raidon's aura. However, a hint of Naraku's scent was on the bodies."

You gasp and then raised an eyebrow. "Well, why didn't you tell us before?"

"I wasn't really sure."

You laughed lightly and said.

"Well, we should get going and find Naraku!"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and then looked thoughtful.

"Or, we could just stay here. After all, Naraku's bound to track us down, right?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to set up camp."

The sky had begun to darken and the first traces of stars had shown up...

You and Sesshomaru leaned against each other as you two stared into the fire that was burning brightly against a silhouette of shadow.

"The stars are so pretty." You murmured. Sesshomaru turned his face towards you. As you gazed into his eyes, you think.

_I'm so glad we can be alone right now... _

Suddenly, his eyes dart behind you.

"He's here..." He stood up and drew the Tokijin.

"Hello, hello, what have we here?" Naraku said, smiling evilly. You shuddered.

His smile is so freaky against the firelight. Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, it's just you and me; we can fight to our hearts content."

"Yes indeed." Naraku whispered. Without warning, miasma poured out from the demon's body.

You start to cough, but no one hears you.

"Sesshomaru..." However, the two demons were already clashing. You suddenly fall unconscious.

"It is the girl I desire." Naraku said. He jumped high above Sesshomaru and grabbed you. Then, he rose into the night sky and disappeared...   
-----------


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Reincarnation

Naraku suddenly transforms to Sesshoumaru before you came to and begins to act like Sesshoumaru.

"Who are you?!?" You ask sharply as you turn your head around to see the fake Sesshoumaru.

"I'm Sesshoumaru of course." Naraku says, trying to think what the real Sesshoumaru would've said.

"You don't really seem like it, though!!!"

You scream as you try to squirm away from the fake Sesshoumaru.

"How did you know?" Naraku smirks.

"It doesn't really matter who I am right now because there's no way you could defeat me. But, what about last time? When you used your ridiculous fire from your eyes and try and burn me? Hmm... what should I do about it? I'll just have to rip them out for you." He says. But inside of him thinks.

_I can't do it to her. . . . . her eyes are just so... innocent._

"What are you thinking right now?" You growl at the Naraku/Sesshoumaru demon.

All of a sudden, the very familiar feeling of anger starts to rush up into your face, and before you could stop yourself. . .

------------

…the demon is beginning to be tickled by little tongues of flame. Unfortunately since he's holding you, some of them brush off on you. Oddly enough, though, instead of being hot and painful, they feel cool, almost gentle. You realize Naraku/Sesshoumaru hasn't caught on yet.

_I can't let him know!!! _

----------

"Why did you take me?"

You didn't know if real or mock anger filled your voice, but it must have been real enough.

"Part of the plan."

"Which is?" You ask angrily. He only agitated you further with his evil grin and indifferent tone.

"I don't think you're in the position to ask questions."

"Oh really?" You feel your reputed fiery spirit swelling inside you. Then you notice that Naraku is sniffing the air curiously and looking around in all directions.

_Oh No! _

You think, and then your mind rushes to find more distracting conversation topics.   
---------

You try to squirm out if his arms, but he just tightened his grip.

"You cannot escape, you are just a mortal." You feel your eyes grow hot as your fury doubles.

He notices, then looks down at the fire slowly engulfing him. He lets you go immediately and glares at you.

"This only helps my plan, human..." His voice fades as a burnt wooden doll falls to the ground.

You stand there, as your fury leaves, and you suddenly feel weaker. You collapse to the ground, and as your vision fades, you see Sesshomaru's face...

_You are in a garden, and you see a red ball bouncing towards you. About ten yards in front of you, a young hanyou runs out and picks it up. Looking to where he came from, you see a bunch of nobles disperse. The young half-demon in front of you throws the ball behind him to run towards a woman in princess' clothing. You turn to follow the balls path, until it stops at the feet of a young girl-demon. You see the girl start towards the mother-son couple, only to be stopped by a boy-demon, a little older than she is. To your shock, you hear your name being called. To you're greater shock the girl responds. _

_", you know we aren't allowed to converse with mortals or half-demons!"_

_"But..." _

_"No buts! Now come on!" _

_You watch as the girl … you?… is half-dragged, half-pushed away from the garden. The ball is left on the ground behind...  
-------_

When you came to, you saw that you were back at Sesshomaru's castle. While thinking of what had happened in your dream, your thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

"Come in!" You call.

Sesshomaru opened the door and gently closed it behind him as he walked towards your bed.

"Are you okay?" He asks, face creased with concern.

_Wow, I've never seen him so worried... _

You think, nodding your head as a reply to his question.

"I had a dream last night." You then begin.

_Should I tell him? _

When you see Sesshomaru's head nod, you continue.

"I saw a little hanyou. He was holding a ball and then dropped it to run to whom I supposed was his mother. I suddenly saw myself, but a younger version. And... and..." You look over to the listening demon.

When he tells you to go on, you say.

"Well, the girl was a demon! Also, I saw another demon standing next to me, telling me not to talk to mortals or hanyous. The person looked... like... you..."

Sesshomaru inhaled slightly, then he resumed his face of indifference. However, you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"From what you tell me, I suppose the hanyou is Inuyasha. I say this because I remember that event a long time ago. That girl who looked like you was a demon friend of mine. I had an affection for her, but she died, slain by villagers, who thought her to be a common demon. I have avenged her, but the fact that she is dead remains."

You suddenly had a thought. Looking at Sesshomaru, you could tell he was thinking of the exact same thing. He starts hesitantly.

"I think you are..."

"A reincarnation of her..." You finished.

Sesshomaru looks thoughtful.

"Yes. It is very possible. I love you and the moment I saw you, I thought of Sakura."

"Is that her name? Sakura?" You ask.

He nods sadly and replies.

"She was the daughter of a demon lord, one under my father's control. We grew up together and grew close. However, as I have mentioned before, she was killed." Suddenly, Sesshomaru gets up. "We have to see Kaede."

You nod and walk outside. When you both took off, Rin and Shippo came out. "Rin! Shippo! We have a little errand! Stay with Naomi for now!"   
------------

As you get closer and closer to Kaede's village, you suddenly feel very weak.

_Is it from the miasma I breathed in from Naraku before??? _

You start to blackout very slowly. You hear Sesshoumaru call out to you, but you could hardly make out the words he was saying and with that, you blacked out. . . . . .  
--------

_You look around, it's like your in a cave of some kind. _

But why am I here?

_You ask yourself in your mind. _

What is going on?

_You turn quickly when you hear distant voices, shouts and battle cries. Your breathing quickens and without thinking you run deep into the cave. _

What's happening? _You notice your running faster than usual, to fast to be normal. _

_You stop suddenly, as a realization hits you. _

Am I reliving her death?

_You observe your surroundings, though your feet urge you to continue running as the shouts come closer. _

Is this what she saw? Is this how she felt? Why here? Why this cave?

_You continue your running, but keep an observant eye on the landscape you pass. _

_  
_What's this?_ You suddenly run into a solid wall._

A dead end! But, this is strange, I don't feel any fear.

_The change of emotion frightens you, but why isn't she afraid she's about to be killed! Then a thought, definitely not your own passes through your head like a whisper. _

**_I will not fear them, I will pity them. For when Sesshomaru finds out, he will be furious._**

Sakura! I don't understand!

_You cry, you don't know how, but somehow you're talking to Sakura, she is trying to tell you something, something important. _

_**Love him as I loved him, and don't ever doubt that the love he has is for you. He loves you, not my memory. **_

Sakura, I..

**_They are coming.._**

"No!" You sit up quickly, breaking out of the nightmare that was Sakura's final moments.

You had been laid on the ground, Sesshomaru was beside you; extreme worry in his eyes as you slowly calm down. Tears sting behind your eyes as you turn to him.

"Sesshomaru.."

-------------

When you finally stopped crying, Sesshomaru asks you what were you dreaming of that made you so scared.

" I-I don't know. I just saw myself in a cave and then I hear shouts and cries. I heard Sakura say something about loving you as much as she had loved you before and. . . . . and. . . . . . "

You started crying again thinking about Sakura dying.

"Let's go and talk to Kaede." Sesshomaru tells you.

With that, he turns and walks towards Kaede's village. You think to yourself though.

_He seems a little different from his usual self though. I wonder if he knows something that he doesn't want me to know. . . . . . . . .  
----------_

""

"Huh? Kagome!" You look up from your thoughts to see Kagome rushing towards you.

You smile, and with a look back to Sesshomaru you hurry toward her. A friendly embrace follows, then Kagome looks you over quietly.

"Why are you here and.." She notices Sesshomaru who has stopped a short ways from you both.

"Sesshomaru? What's going on?"

_Kagome's a reincarnation too. Maybe she'll understand._

You think as you tell her what has happened, beginning with being kidnapped by Naraku. Kagome listens quietly, and when you finish she looks like she is in deep thought.

"But why have you come to see Kaede?" She said with a frown.

"I don't know. That's what Sesshomaru thought might be the best thing to do."

"Inuyasha won't be very happy about this.." Kagome said with a sigh. "Put them in a room together and watch the fur fly."

"Oh!" You say at the mention of Inuyasha a thought ran through your head and a smile appeared on your face. "So how have things been going between you two?"

You grin mischievously as Kagome's face turns bright red.

"Uh, Well...Um..."

Almost as if he had sensed his name being mentioned Inuyasha appeared at Kagome's side.

"Where have you been! I've been looking... Huh? What?"

Inuyasha notices you, then his eyes wander past you and lock on Sesshomaru, who immediately appears at your side. The two brothers stand in an angry silence, as you girls try to calm them down, sensing the mounting tension between them.  
---------

"Inuyasha," Kagome threatened, "if you don't cool it, I'm going to..."

Suddenly, the hanyou jumped and put his hands over her mouth.

"Okay, okay! I get the point!" Inuyasha said hurriedly.

"Come on, " Said Sesshomaru, putting his arm around your waist. "We have to talk to Kaede."

As you walked towards the elderly priestess's hut, Kagome asked what was wrong. You explained and she replied.

"Well, I guess that explained why you could go through the well, too. You have a special bond with one of the dog demon brothers!" You blush, looking at Sesshomaru, who did not act as though he was listening.

However, you noticed the slightest tint of red at his cheeks. Apparently, Inuyasha noticed too, and jumped at the opportunity.

"Wow, brother, have you fallen in love so easily?" Inuyasha mocked.

"I suggest you shut the hell up, before I kill you," Sesshomaru said in a quiet, tense voice.

Inuyasha laughed, but sobered up at Kagome's warning glare. He then resumed his position as guard for Kagome. You could feel Sesshomaru's arm wrap even more tightly as a protective sign. You smile slightly and snuggle up. For the rest of the walk to the hut, all was quiet.

"Kaede?" You ask as you enter the little room.

"Yes, child?" A voice called out.

You see Kaede, chanting and working her hands on a little potion. All four of you stand respectively away until she poured the liquid substance into a small flask. Then, you begin your story. She listens and nods occasionally, as though agreeing with some of the things that you have said. However, when you have finished, Kaede frowned.

"Are you sure of all this?"

"Yes, she looks exactly like Sakura." Sesshomaru said quietly.

You look at him and sense the sadness in his eyes. You walk up to him and hug him tightly. He whispers into your ear.

"It'll be alright." After an hour of discussion and questioning, you and Sesshomaru walk out of the hut.

You feel tired, so Sesshomaru picks you up and carries you the rest of the way. Inuyasha was bounding up ahead, leading you two to the room you were to stay in.

"You really love her, don't you?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yes."

----------


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Sesshomaru vs. Naraku

_He loves me_.

You think happily, burying your face in the soft silk of his haori/kimono. You hear the hanyou's derisive snort and laugh to yourself as Kagome whispers "Sit!!!" followed by the sound of Inuyasha being slammed into the ground.  
------------

Sesshomaru grins as he watches his brother struggle as Kagome goes into a fit of sits with him, slamming into the ground each time. You smile as you watch Sesshomaru smile.

_I love you too, Sesshomaru._

You think to yourself. When you reach the hut, Sesshomaru sets you back on your feet and the two of you walk inside together. You look around the room, not much. It looks exactly like Kaede's. But, before either you or Sesshomaru could say a word, cries come from the village and Kagome pokes her head inside.

"-chan, Sesshomaru!" She calls, rather breathless and looking panicked. "Come quickly, and hurry please!"

"What's wrong?" You ask as she turns to head back to the village.

She doesn't answer, only keeps on running. Something must be very bad, you think, as you and Sesshomaru follow close behind. No matter how bad you had imagined it, it was nothing compared to what you see as you finally climb up the final hill overlooking the village. Your breath catches in your chest. You are seeing...  
--------------

...a horde of demons. You gasp as you look around.

"There are _millions_ of them!" You cry out.

Sesshomaru tilted his head at Inuyasha. The hanyou was swinging the Tetsusaiga at a rate of 100 swings per minute! However, no matter how much he used Wind Scar, the demons kept reappearing.

"There's a demon generator somewhere." Sesshomaru mutters.

When you look at him questioningly, he begins to explain.

"A demon generator is a demon that can reproduce like hell. So, no matter how much blood Inuyasha sheds, demons will keep coming to take their place."

You then shout as loud to Inuyasha as possible.

"Inuyasha! Kill the demon generator!" All you received was a blank stare.

"What the hell is demon generator?!" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Is it true? Are you really that uneducated?" Inuyasha growled.

"WHAT OF IT?"

Sesshomaru called out directions. "Inuyasha, stay here and keep the demons at bay. If you don't, they'll swarm and attack the village. I'll go find the generator. Kagome, go back to the village and find Kaede, follow me. I might need your fire powers."

He hoisted you up onto his back and the demon dog set off at an alarming pace... straight towards the demons! However, when he had ran right up to the horde, he jumped straight into the air, killing as he went. The both of you flew around in the air, Sesshomaru constantly searching.

"I see it!" He yelled after five minutes or so.

The demon was a massive lump. Tentacles were waving around. Smaller demons kept coming out of it. Slime was spraying everywhere, as the demons came out. Sesshomaru landed and set you down.

"Stay back until I yell to you." Then, he ran towards the demon, claws bared.

The demon sensed his aura and turned to face him. It sent out another spray of slime towards him. However, Sesshomaru easily dodged it. A small sliver of light energy was forming on his right hand. When he got close enough, he attacked. The light beam suddenly transformed into an energy whip. As he slashed this way and that, small cuts were forming on the demon's body. However, slime covered those regions and soon healed the. The whip dissipated and a small hissing was heard.

"Poison Claw!" 

A jet of poison sprayed everywhere. The demon screamed as the poison burned and demolished everything in it's path. However, that spurt of poison wasn't enough.

_Alright, then I'll aim for it's heart!_

He ran towards the center of the generator's life, dodging blows everywhere. When he got there, he executed a powerful slash right down it's chest. Just then, a tentacle hit him. He was sent spinning to the side.

You scream, "Sesshomaru!" and run towards the fallen demon as fast as you can. You're eyes burn red and you look over at the demon. You fix them straight at it's heart, which was open in view. Flames burst there and licked the demon's body. Suddenly, a huge form appeared behind you. It was Sesshomaru transformed! He tore angrily at the writhing demon, until it was reduced to a quivering heap.

"Let's go back," Sesshomaru said after turning back into human form.

"Not so fast." A voice warned, chucking evilly.

"Naraku!"

----------

_I've had just about enough of this guy_.

You think angrily to yourself as Sesshoumaru steps between you and Naraku. Once again, the dog-demon draws Tokijin.

"...Haven't you meddled in my affairs long enough, Naraku?" Naraku smiled.

" 'Meddled'? Why, Sesshomaru, aren't you glad to see me? Humph, and after I went to all the trouble to bring that nice demon along for you as a gift..."

"Who'd be glad to see you, you slimy piece of-"

"That's enough!!!!"Sesshoumaru says sharply.

"I want you to stay behind me… I'm not sure what he's planning."

"Planning? Why, it's really quite simple, Sesshoumaru. I'm here to kill you, slaughter your human wench, kill that mutt of a half-brother of yours, and finally complete the Shikon jewel. That is what I'm planning."

Sesshomaru's grip tightens on Tokijin's handle.

"Really... how interesting, I was planning on killing you." He charges Naraku. "Die."  
----------

Naraku easily dodged out of the way, chuckling quietly in a way you didn't like at all. He was planning something... but what? Just then, you saw something leap out of the bushes at you and Sesshomaru. You screamed and Sesshomaru turned just in time to get between you and whatever what rushing at you. It was over in an instant. Blood splattered everywhere, landing on the grass and all over your kimono. "Sesshomaru?" You whispered, unaware of Naraku standing over the whole scene, laughing...

----------

_No... **No **_... Sesshomaru was lying on the ground, eyes closed. Blood was dripping out of a chest wound. You turn slowly to face Naraku.

"Eh? You like my work?" Naraku mocked. Suddenly, he noticed something.

"Your eyes... they're... red?" Indeed, your eyes were burning a hot, fiery gaze at Naraku.

"You... you... KILLED HIM!!!!" Naraku stopped laughing.

"I did not. I don't kill powerful people like him that easily. I have plans..."

Suddenly, you screamed and Naraku burst into flames. After a minute or so, all that was left was a wooden doll. You collapse to the ground, sobbing into Sesshomaru's haori.

"?" You hear a voice whisper weakly.

You look up and see Sesshomaru's eyes open.

"Don't speak." You whisper back.

Sesshomaru grinned slightly and suddenly, coughed up blood. You burst into a fresh bout of tears as the Inuyasha gang walk up behind you.

Kagome yelled, "We defeated..." then stopped as she saw what had happened. "Sesshomaru!"  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed your shoulder.

"Huh?" You say and turned around. Sesshomaru was trying to get up.

"Help me up." He said weakly.

You did as said and you both turned to walk down the little hill and back to the village. The rest of the gang followed behind, making sure no one slipped.

"Boy, Naraku outdid you this time, big brother!" Inuyasha teased.

You turned and looked at him in a hurt face. He instantly quieted down. However, Kagome sat him for a good measure.

That night, you and Sesshomaru stay in the hut that was originally for you two. Sesshomaru had been bandaged and was lying on your lap, resting. You shed a few tears and then nod off to sleep. During the middle of the night, Sesshomaru woke you up with a loud hacking. You scream for Kaede, Inuyasha, who apparently was posted as sentry outside your hut, jumped in. He saw what had happened and immediately rushed off...

"He's alright now, but don't let him have another one of those coughing spells... it could kill him." Kaede warned.

You nod mutely and stare at the sleeping demon.

_He had better be okay_...

You think fiercely. Out loud, you vow.

"I'll kill Naraku with my own hands!"

-----------

All through the night you sit up, holding Sesshomaru and plotting many satisfying ways to kill Naraku. When you've run out of ideas, you think of brutal things to do with his corpse. At some point -probably midnight, but you can't be sure- Kirara slips quietly into the hut and sits down next to you. Whenever you start to drift off, she lunges forward and bites you. Not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to keep you awake.

---------

You wake with a start.

"Thanks, Kirara." You whisper as she leaves the hut.

Upon hearing you, Sesshomaru opened his eyes blearily and laughed gently. You couldn't hold it in anymore. Bursting out into tears, all you could do was sob.

"D-d-don't d-d-die! Please!! I'll do anything just d-d-don't die!"

He chuckles again and reaches one shaking hand up to wipe your tears.

"Shhhhh. Don't cry, . Don't cry." Obediently you hiccup into silence.

Eventually, he falls asleep in your lap but you can't help but stay awake, just thinking and watching him sleep, wanting to make every memory you can with him before he is taken from you. Come dawn, you know what you will do. Gently resting his head down on the bed, you make your way from the hut, not wanting to disturb him. Not that you really think you can, he hasn't so much as moved since his coughing fit last night. Shielding your eyes from the sun, you make you way to Kaede's bursting through the door.

"Kaede! Kaede, I need to speak to-" You are cut off by Kagome rushing over to you and squealing.

"We can save him, -chan! We know how to save him!"

"Really?" You ask, not wanting to believe what your ears most wanted to hear.

"Kaede, you figured it out?"

"Actually," Says the old woman. "It was Inuyasha who suggested it."

"Keh."

-------

Unable to speak, you simply rush up to Inuyasha and throw your arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Inuyasha... he means so much to me..."

"Keh... Whatever." The now slightly red-faced hanyou mutters, putting you away from him.

His ears fold back a bit as he adds.

"Look, what are we just standing around here for?!? You want to save him, right? So then let's go already!!!!"

------

The others, including and you and Sesshomaru, are now walking down a dusty road. Kirara was carrying Sesshomaru with you sitting beside him. Inuyasha was walking up ahead, arms folded into his jacket. Kagome was wheeling her bike. Miroku and Sango walked beside Kirara. Shippo and Rin were all the way back at Kaede's village.

"So, how is this supposed to work?" You call out to Kagome. "After all, goddesses don't really help out demons that often!"

"She will! Don't worry! She owes us!"

Apparently, Inuyasha and company had done a water goddess a favor some time ago. She had promised to repay them. Now, according to Inuyasha, they were going back to settle the debt….

You walk up to a little shrine in the center of a water surrounded island. Kagome and Inuyasha walked inside, telling the rest of you to stay behind. A while later, they come outside and Kagome says to you.

"It's okay, she'll see you." You sigh in relief and Kirara walks inside, carrying you two.

A beautiful, if tiny, water goddess was sitting on a small stool. Suddenly, your heart seems to cry out, feeling as though she could make everything better. You could sense Sesshomaru calming down- his breathing grew more steady and regular.

"So, Sesshomaru, is it? I have heard of your father before. He was a great and powerful demon lord, wasn't he?"

Sesshomaru pulled himself up into a sitting position and Kirara lied down so that eye contact could be made.

"Yes." He said, straining.

The goddess nodded and turned to Inuyasha.

"I suppose that you want me to heal him as a repayment?" Inuyasha nodded, looking sullen.

"On second thought, maybe no..." He began.

"Of course!" Kagome intervened hurriedly. "This is all we ask of you. Afterwards, we will not disturb you."

The goddess nodded serenely, lifted her hands, and chanted, "Oh ni wa ba su maketo tachi no kokoru kakeru saiide..." Sesshomaru glowed slightly.

His haori was revealed and the bandages underneath fell off. When he stopped glowing, he was looking better. You threw his arms around him.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha, solemnly.

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "That's okay..."

"Yes!" Kagome cried punching her fist into the air.

"Of course, that is the only time I will ever thank my baka brother." said Sesshomaru smirking.

You laughed.

---------

"I'm just glad you're all right!!!!" Letting go of him and turning to the goddess, you bow deeply.

"Th-thank you so much." You stammer, quite in awe to be face-to-face with a goddess.

She smiles gently and nods.

-----

You walk out of the shrine, Sesshomaru's arm around your waist, the others following behind you. When you reach the trees, a dagger appears out of nowhere to embed itself just in front of your foot. The reaction gave you a nice view of Sesshomaru's back and the backs of everyone else with you. Peering around Sesshomaru, you see a girl demon your age picking up the dagger. Sheathing it, she turns to Sesshomaru, and cocks her head to the side in a mock bow.

"Well, so nice to see you..." Sesshomaru stiffened.

"Do I know you?" She smirks and makes a formal bow at you, currently standing next to the demon lord.

"I commend you on your capture, Sakura, but correct me if I'm wrong, didn't you die? About 700 years ago?" You stare at her.

"700 years..." You whisper weakly. Suddenly you turn to look at Sesshomaru.

"**How** old are you, anyway?" He doesn't glance at you when he gives you his answer.

"About 900, give or take." You stare. He glances down at you.

"If it helps, the hanyou over there is only 20 years younger then me."

"It does NOT help!" You almost shriek.

_My stars! I'm in love with someone who's 883 years my senior!!_!

You flush.

_What is it going to say on my kids' birth certificates? Age of father: 930yrs. Age of mother: 24. Yeah, I can see how_ _that will work..._

Seeing your blush, the girl demon says.

"What, you didn't know? And here I thought I could give you the inheritance that Sakura's family left for you..." She holds out the dagger to you and smiles.

"This is called Ensui, and it was made from the tip of the tooth that forged the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga. It was left for the one who would win Sesshomaru's heart."

She walks toward you, only to be stopped by Tokijin's tip.

"I get the point..." She growled and tossed the dagger to you; you catch it. Bowing low to you once more, she said.

"My name's Imari, and I'm the last daughter to the house of the Southern Forest wolves and the Southern Mountain Lions. I am in your service from now on!"

She turns to leave, then turns right back around.

"By the way, if you want to contact me, just throw a blue ribbon at the nearest tree. " She winks. "I have a feeling we'll be in touch real so, because I know a way to demon hood without the need of the sacred jewel!"

She turns and jumps into the trees, and is gone.

----------

When Imari leaves, you can only glance up at Sesshoumaru in wonder.

_For someone who's just a century shy of 1000, he looks damn good. _

You find yourself thinking. He smiles, and you go red as you realize that you must have accidentally voiced that thought aloud.

"Thank you, . You're quite attractive yourself."

"Heh... you're welcome... I guess demons age a lot slower than humans or something, right?"

"Exactly. Come... let us continue."

--------

You think quietly to yourself as the two of you leave the others behind.

_Hmmm...talk about minor shock... 900 years, wonder when he will start looking like he's older than 20, hope its never... _

You smile selfishly. You unconsciously place your hand on your belly.

_I wonder how he'll take the news... hope he's not like some people and places me under bed arrest, making me stay in bed until..._

You grin, picturing a miniature version of Sesshomaru standing next to his father.

------


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: New Member of the Clan

_Boy or girl? _

You wonder.

_Hmmm... hope it's boy, and he looks like his father... with those beautiful eyes... mmm... Can't wait to see his reaction when I tell him!!!!! Hmmm... the only problem being when and how do I tell him?!? _

---------

_I won't be able to hide it forever... _

In your mind you saw your aunt before she had given birth to your cousin. You remembered how swollen her belly had gotten, and it had reached a humongous size quickly.

Sesshomaru notices how quiet you are, slipping his arm around your waist he leans down to whisper in your ear.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Mmmm.."

You look up at him, smiling. You notice that you and Sesshomaru were a good ways ahead Inuyasha and the gang.

_Well now's as good as never… _

You think quietly and are still smiling as you break away from him slightly.

"Names."

"What?"

You giggle.

"Think about it..."

Then you laugh as he stops, his rich golden eyes glued to your back as you continue walking. He sniffs the air where you had been standing. You watch him out of the corner of your eyes and laugh as you see his own eyes widen as the realization comes upon him. You turn around to face him so that you are walking backwards.

"Figured it out yet?" You call.

In a split second he was there, his arms wrapped around you in a tight embrace.

"Took you long enough." You say as you bury your face into his haori.   
----------------

Sesshomaru holds you for a long time, then steps back to look into your eyes.

"How long have you known?"

"Only a few weeks."

"Hmm... that must be why I couldn't smell it on you." He pulls you close again and kisses you gently.

When you finally break apart he smiles impishly at you.

"Shall we tell the others?"

"Not yet... Let's wait a month or so. I can't wait to see their faces!!!!"

You imagine Naomi's reaction, and Rin's, and laugh aloud at the thought of innocent little Rin playing big sister.

"I just hope he or she doesn't try to copy Naomi, learning to talk!!!!"

----------

Sesshomaru laughs quietly into your hair.

"What will we name it?"

"Hmm..." You say quietly.

Before you can answer.

"What are you two talking about?" Cuts in Kagome.

Inuyasha is a short ways behind, looking at you with a strange look you can't read. It's not a BAD look, it's kind of funny.

"What are you staring at?" Kagome asks him, eyeing him suspiciously.

--------

You feel your face grow hot as Kagome gives you a studying look. You blush brighter. Then, Sesshomaru saved you from answering by picking you up and taking off. The others is left behind in the dust.

"So, you got any ideas for a name?" Sesshomaru stared at you.

"Guess not..." He looks back up to watch the approaching castle.

"If you give me a son for our first child, I need to take him away and train him."

You scowl at him, but he didn't see you.

"There is no way your taking my first child away from me!" He glanced down at your fury-lighted face, and chuckled.

"Don't set me on fire, you wouldn't want our child to grow up fatherless, would you? Besides," He said looking up at their destination, "that is the reason I'm letting you name him."

You think of all the baby names you knew and grinned at the name you are going to bestow on your child.

"I'll call him Heiwa." That got Sesshomaru's attention, and he landed just outside the castle's garden.

"You are not calling my son 'peace'!" You smile up at him.

"You did say that I could name him, you can pick a nickname for him when he's born."

With that, you walk out to where Rin was playing in the garden.

----------

Sesshomaru followed you, begging all the way. "Anything, but Heiwa! Please!"

You finally get tired of the nagging and think.

"Okay, if that's not good enough, then why not... Kiyoshi?"

"What?!" Sesshomaru exploded. "QUIET ONE?!?!?"

"Haru."

"No"

"Taro?"

"No... hmm... that means first born… "

"No kidding."

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well, we could try intelligence, Akira." You laugh at the suggestion.

"Who's naming the baby? You or me?" Sesshomaru pulled you into a hug.

"Both of us, now."

"Alright, Akira." You smile and the both of you walk into the house.

Jaken walked up to you.

"M'lord! You have returned!"

"No kidding." Replied Sesshomaru, copying what you had said a few minutes ago.

You laugh and ask. "Well? Is the meal ready?"

"Yes! That was what I was going to say!" Replied Jaken.

The both of you walked over to the dining hall.

"Mmm!" You exclaim.

Dishes and dishes of food were set on the huge oak table. Sesshomaru pulls out a chair and invites you to sit down. When the both of you were settled, Sesshomaru asks Jaken.

"Notice anything different about ?"

Jaken frowned and then said hesitantly. "No m'lord."

"Smell the air."

The frog demon did so and frowned again.

"Is that another scent I smell?"

"It's our soon to be child."

Upon hearing this, Jaken nearly went through the roof.

"A CHILD?!? M'lord, with a human?!?!" Sesshomaru got up menacingly.

"And what of it?" Jaken immediately hushed down.

"Of course, of course..." Then, he scurried out of the room.

Rin came in a while later.

"Sesshomaru- sama! Look what I made!"

She held up a bouquet of flowers which she proudly presented to you.

"Why thank you Rin!" You smelled the flowers and smiled. "They smell so good!"

Rin smiled happily and then you asked.

"How would you like to be a big sister?"

Rin immediately wrapped her arms around your waist and whispered.

"Is it in there?"   
----------

"It's going to be a surprise for everyone. So don't tell anyone until everyone knows about, ok Rin?" You answered.

"Rin is going to sit next to -sama." said Rin.

"Okay!" You reply.

In the corner of your eye, you can see Sesshoumaru chuckling quietly to himself. You smile.

_I wonder how Inuyasha will react to this, once he finds out that I have a demon/human baby, like him. Then, he could play with it and much more. . . . . . ._ .

------------

Back with Inuyasha and the others ...

"Really, Inuyasha, are you SURE that's what you heard?" Kagome squeaked excitedly.

"I know what I heard." He grunts back.

"Is it a boy or a girl? When's she expecting? What're they going to name it?"

Kagome was overflowing with questions and didn't seem to notice Inuyasha's strange expression, Miroku did, though.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" He asked, and then watched with amusement as Inuyasha got redder and redder.

"It's just... They... They did... Together... and... how could... It's just... It's..."

"Well," pressed Kagome, not paying any attention to Inuyasha's stuttering, "is it a boy or a girl?"

"Don't know." He mumbled into his haori.

"Well," Said Sango brightly. "let's just go ask her ourselves."

"Ahh, anxious for your own, Sango?" Said Miroku, walking up to her.

A loud **CRACK! **could be heard halfway across the world along with a cry of "Hentai!!!"   
--------

Later that night you sit on your bed thinking of Inuyasha and his friends.

_I wonder how Inuyasha and the others will react when they find out that I am bearing Sesshomaru's child. It will be a hanyou, like Inuyasha... but it will be his brother's son. I just don't know... _

You hear the door slide back. Sesshomaru stands there. He moves over to you then sits behind you. He rests his head on top of yours.

"I know what your thinking. Don't worry about that until the time comes. Obstacles are meant to be dealt with when they are met."

You both start to chuckle. Soon you fall asleep in his arms. When you wake up in the morning, Rin's face is looming over you.

"-sama! Your finally awake! Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama went out somewhere. They would not tell Rin where. Let's go outside and wait for them."

You laugh at Rin's childish intelligence. You know that they had gone to see Inuyasha. You remember last night that Sesshomaru wanted to "see" his father, and the only way to do that was to go to his grave. Which resides in the black pearl in Inuyasha's left eye. Inuyasha told you where it was soon after you two became friends.

"Sure, Rin. Let's go wait for them. We can make a bouquet of flowers for when they come home."

Rin squeals in delight. She takes you to your closet to help you pick out a kimono to wear for the day.

"I think that I will wear hakamas today." You let Rin pick out a kimono top and a pair of hakamas.

She picked out a white kimono top with flowers on the bottom of the sleeves, similar to Sesshomaru's, and Black hakama bottoms.

The two of you head out to the garden to pick flowers. All you can think of is that you hope that the oh-so-loving brothers don't start to fight. You shake your head and sigh at them both. Then you merrily pick out flowers with Rin.  
-----------

Sesshomaru and Jaken arrived right on time. Kagome was repeatedly sitting Inuyasha because of his "hentai thoughts". Sango was slapping Miroku for being hentai and the guys themselves could do nothing but woe the strength of "girl power". However, when the two demons flew down, all attention was turned onto them. Inuyasha and the others arranged themselves into a neat line, except for the hanyou himself. He walked right up to Sesshomaru and aimed a kick, which the demon lord easily caught with his arm. He then threw Inuyasha skidding right in front of the rest of the humans. Inuyasha spluttered.

"How... how... why?... kid?!?!?" Sesshomaru looked surprised.

"You realized?"

"Duh!" Inuyasha shot back. "A KID?! HANYOU?!"

Sesshomaru said disdainfully.

"Well of course it's a hanyou. even thought that by having another half around, you would have company."

Miroku was -obviously- interested. "And how long ago did you guys screw-... err... find out about this child?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

Miroku whispered.

"How exactly did you guys..." And immediately received a well aimed kick from the demon exterminator.

Sesshomaru stared at the monk.

"Always the hentai, aren't you?" Inuyasha scorned.

"What happened to the true demon blood thing you were all about?"

"Actually, I didn't expect a child. However, though it may be half demon, I will train it to be stronger than you."

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Kagome asked.

"I don't."

"Oh..."

"I am here to request help if and when needs it."

Kaede came out, apparently hearing the conversation.

"Of course, you and are welcome to stay until the child is delivered."

Sesshomaru thanked her and he and Jaken were getting ready to go, when all of a sudden, hooves sounded. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and said.

"Well well, I suppose the guest of honor has arrived."

Indeed, you and Rin were seated on the back of a horse that Naomi had kindly provided.

"Sessh!" You cry out, leaping from the horse and hugging Sesshomaru.

Kagome then hugged you too and asked.

"So, how long have you been pregnant?"

"Oh, about a month or two."

"Wow! Really?" Kagome asked surprised. "That long?"

"Yes."

Shippo then asked excitedly.

"What are you going to name it?"

"Questions, questions!" You laugh. "Well, if it's a boy, then we'll name him Akira. If it's a girl, well... we're still deciding."

Sesshomaru finally picked you up and walked you over to the hut that you were staying in before.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" He shouted at the excited group that was following you. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken...  
-----------

. . . got together and Rin whispered.

" So when is -chan going to have the surprise party?"

"Tonight." Sesshoumaru explained; it had been Kagome's idea.

"Really?!" Rin's eyes got wider.

"What can Rin do to help?"

"You can lead -sama over to the place we're going to have it and then. . . . . "  
------------

"-sama!!" Rin called as she bounded up to the doorway of the hut that you and Sesshomaru share.

"Yes?" Rin walks in to see you laying down, resting from the days endless questions.

She comes up to you and grabs your hand, pulling you up.

"Come on!! We got to go!"

"Rin it's getting late and I'm really tired..."

"No, you got to come! Sesshomaru-sama told Rin to come get you!"

"Well... Ok..."

Feeling agitated you get up, but before you leave the hut you grab a hair ribbon to tie your tangled hair into a messy bun. You feel Rin tugging at your hand and quicken your pace behind her as you finish tying it up.

"Rin, where are we going?" You ask as you start to head out of the village and towards the forest.

"You'll see!" Rin said excitedly, then she began to giggle.

Your agitation progressed as you have to quicken your pace once again to keep up with Rin.

_Where is she taking me? _You ask yourself as Rin disappears behind a row of bushes.   
--------------------

You are half dragged into a clearing, then Rin dropped your hand and sprinted into a nearby bush. Not really up to chasing her quite yet, you observe the clearing and your surroundings. All you see are trees, bushes, streamers, lanterns... wait a minute, streamers? Then Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang jumped out from their cover yelling

"Bonzai! Bonzai!" You are promptly surprised, and you back up a step, right into Sesshomaru's embrace.

You tilt your head up to look at him, and answer his soft smile with your grin.

Later on, you lie in Sesshomaru's arms, almost asleep, when you hear his voice. You look up at him and ask him to repeat. He smiled.

"I said that I think we should name our child, if it's a girl, after my mother." You stare up at him.

"Maybe our second girl, the first girl we're calling Ayame, and that's my last word on the matter!"

He sighed.

"Are you sure we can't talk about..."You interrupt by sitting up and turning around to face him.

You take his face in your hands.

"No, you already decided on naming our second girl after your mother and I am going to name our first born after my sis!" And to silence any objections he might have had, you pulled him forward into a lip lock.

He pulled away briefly, and chuckled.

"I yield on the names for the moment..."

For the rest of the night, you were possibly the happiest girl on earth.  
-----------

The next morning, you wake to find Sesshoumaru gone, as usual. He often left during the day to be certain the borders of the Western Lands were secure.

_Not that I can't use my powers to defend myself, if I have to. I'd just rather not... ugh... this morning sickness thing is brutal..._

You lie back until the queasiness passes, then slowly get up. Thinking back on your pyrokinesis, you suddenly wonder.

_Will our child be able to use this also? If so, he/she will definitely be stronger than Inuyasha!!!_

The thought makes you smile. A soft tap on your door snaps you back into reality.

"Come in!!!"

Rin is standing there.

"'Morning, sweetie!!!" You pull her into a hug.

She hugs back, then looks at you with comical eight-year-old seriousness.

"-sama?"

"What, lovely?"

"Rin knows -sama is going to have a baby... but where did -sama's baby come from?"  
---------

You blink several times and watch her.

"Um... well... er... you see um..."

You really felt Sesshoumaru should explain it to her seeing as how he was her father figure.

"Why don't you go ask Jaken... he might be able to tell you..."

Rin looked toward the door.

"OKAY!"

With that, she skipped out of the room. Sighing, you hope that Jaken keeps it from her as well.

--------

_Well, whatever Jaken tells her, it can't be worse than my first theory was..._

You smile as you remember. You and your sister had been playing together, when you heard her ask you where you thought babies came from. Your innocent response was thus.

"A man marries a woman, spits in her wedding drink, then makes her drink it. That's how she gets a baby in her stomach!"

Chuckling to yourself, you manage to get through the morning.

Later that afternoon, you were outside in the garden with Rin when...  
-----------

"JAKEN-SAMAAA!!!!!" Rin called as she skipped down the halls in search of the little imp-creature.

Peeking nervously from the room he'd been hiding in, he ventured a timid.

"Aye?"

"-sama says Jaken-sama could maybe tell Rin where babies come from. Does Jaken-sama know?"

He did know, in fact… more or less. At any rate, he knew where baby demons came from, and surely that couldn't be too different from how it worked with humans... or so he hoped.

"Er, ah...well, yes, I do... but, er... it-it's different for every species, you see, and-"

"Oh.. Rin just wants to know where people babies come from."

Not wishing to appear ignorant in front of the child, Jaken thought as hard as he possibly could and finally mumbled something about a bird bringing them.

------------

Rin rushes back to you and tells you what Jaken just told her. You laugh at the "explanation" Jaken just told her. When you are about to answer, you see Sesshoumaru come running up to you and Rin.

"Hurry! Demons are coming to take the land away. There was about 10,000 and I can't fight all of them."

"Rin is very scared. What are we going to do????" Rin said.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. . . . . "

------------

Sesshomaru shoves Rin towards Jaken.

"Take care of her! Make sure she stays inside and safe!"

He picks you up and begins to take off, despite all of Rin's pleas for you guys to stay.   
Jaken nodded hesitantly and then asks.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come too?"

"NO!" Sesshomaru shouts at the slowly, but steadily diminishing figures.

"So, who are the invaders?" You ask worriedly.

How can these demons be so strong that not even Sesshomaru can stop them?  
Sesshomaru replied grimly.

"Black wolves, from the South. They're a vicious demonic breed and will stop at nothing to get as much territory as they can. I stopped them once, but now they've seem to breed faster than ever and are back at full force."

Your heart races as Sesshomaru slowly descends upon the attacking wolves. The huge amount of massive wolves never seemed to end!

"There are thousands upon thousands of them," Sesshomaru said hurriedly. "I brought you because I wanted to know if you could summon fire. They hate it."

You nod and concentrate.

_Now let's see, normally I summon fire when I'm mad, right? So I'll just think of the worst things possible!_

You think and your memory takes you back to several years ago when your father was killed. Suddenly, your eyes snap open and your pupils turn red. Sesshomaru was using his energy whip, but it wasn't fast enough. You slowly rise...

_What? What's happening to me? _

You think frantically.

_It's as though I've lost control... _

You're eyes are now blazing with fury and suddenly, fire bursts everywhere. The wolves, startled, retreat. You could hear Sesshomaru encouraging you and attacking. However, you could not answer.

_What's happening?! _

You scream inside of yourself. You continue to rise and fire soon engulfs the area.

"Stop! Stop!" Sesshomaru shouts.

However, your fury is only kindled and flames burst all over. You can see Sesshomaru driving the last of the howling wolves back. He's screaming for you to stop, but you couldn't. You strain inside and finally manage to speak two words in a small voice that only the keenest of ears could hear.

"I... can't..."

Sesshomaru heard and ran towards you, leaping up and grabbing you. Suddenly, you fall unconscious. Sesshomaru hugged you tightly and whispered.

"It's okay... it's okay..."

When you woke up, Kaede was bending over you.

"Child, you've awaken." The old miko said.

She got up and revealed that Inuyasha and the others were standing worriedly behind her. Sesshomaru was sitting on the other side and slowly lifted you up and hugged you.

"What... happened?" You ask.

"I suppose that the strain of a child and your power was too great for your body to control and thus, your pyrokenetic powers mounted until it destroyed everything. Had not Sesshomaru saved you, you yourself would have died."

You shudder and bury your face into the demon lord's chest.

"Well, I'm okay now, right?"

"Yes, but don't overexert yourself. I suggest you two live here until you have fully recovered."

"It was my fault," Sesshomaru said. "I told her to use her powers as fully as she could and she got hurt!"

You look up at the demon's sad eyes.

"It's okay," you told him. "I'm just glad that we're back safely..."

You look around the room and could see that everyone else was agreeing too.

"Don't strain yourself," said Kagome. "We're all waiting for the baby to come!"

You laugh.

Few months later...

Rin looks at your resting figure impatiently.

", how long is that baby going to take?!" You smile.

"Rin, I'm only 6 months pregnant. You're going to have to wait three more months."

"But look at your tummy!" You laugh merrily.

"Yes, I know, it's big isn't it?"

In fact, it looked as though you hadn't exercised for a year and have been eating chocolate all day instead!

"Be patient." You advised, still smiling.

"Why are you so eager for the child to come?" Asked Sesshomaru, coming into the room.

You rest your head contentedly against him. He smiles and lifts you up into a sitting position.

"Well, the meal's ready, so do you want to eat it here or downstairs?"

"Here, I think. This baby's getting to be quite a handful." Rin asks you solemnly.

"Can I touch your tummy?" You take her hand and put it against your stomach.

"Can you feel it?" Rin looks up excitedly and replies.

"Yep!" Sesshomaru quietly chuckled a distance off...  
---------

"But Rin doesn't want to wait that long!!!!!"

"It'll come before you even know it."  
---------

Sesshomaru strokes your hair as you lie with one hand and the other softly rubs your belly. Inuyasha has had enough of watching it and has already left to stand guard and Miroku also... For some unseen reason. Only the girls are left now. Kagome, Sango, Rin and Kaede are still watching over you, just in case you need something.

"I think I'm fine for now." You assure them. "I'll call if I need you. Thanks so much."

Rin is reluctant to go, still thinking that the baby could come at any minute, but eventually leaves after a minute or so. You put you hand over Sesshomaru's and he leans down a little to listen, clasping your hand in his.

"Sesshomaru." You whisper to him.

"Hmm..?" He replies, in an almost purr.

"I am truly happy with you," You confide, as you bring your other hand up to the marks on your neck and then down to the other side of his hand that was holding yours. "I wish to stay with you and have children with you and be with you forever... Because I... Love you..."

A smile spreads across his lips that you cannot see.

"I know that," He coos, holding you a little tighter "or I would not be here with you, having a child with you, holding you like now whenever I can. I, too, love you."

The demon lord kissed the side of your temple, sending a wave of warmth and love through you...  
--------

This is all just too much for Kagome who squeals and claps her hand excitedly. Miroku throws a longing glance at Sango who turns in the other direction so he doesn't notice her blush.

"Keh." Is all Inuyasha says. Just then, you feel something kick, and... push!

You grip Sesshomaru's hand tightly as the pain washes over you.

"!" He says, rather alarmed, but lets you squeeze his hand any ways.

Even though he is a demon lord and he's not hurt like humans, the pain of your hand around his makes his face flash briefly in agony as all the bones in his fingers feel like they are crushed. Prying your hand off of his, he turns to look at you.

"Is it here?"

You only manage to nod and wish in some still working part of your mind wished that they had pain killers in feudal Japan.

------------

Kagome jumped up in alarm.

"What!? But it's not supposed to be here for another three months!!!" Sesshoumaru doesn't look up from you.

"Demon births are quicker than that of a human... and hanyou births... well..." his voice trails away as if he's hiding something. A painful expression consumes his face as you try not to sink your nails into his hand.

"They are WHAT brother?" Inuyasha now stood at the door with Miroku behind him.

The taiyoukai looked up at his half-brother.

"They can be extremely painful... if not handled correctly. Tell me, miko. Where is Lady Kaede?"

Kagome looked around in confusion.

"OH ME!" An anime sweat drop consumed the back of her head.

Sesshomaru's voice sounded urgent.

"Where is Kaede!?" 

"She had to leave... she thought that it would be okay to leave for a couple days..."

You can't hear any of this due to the ringing in your ears.

"Damn..." Sesshomaru's eyes threaten to unleash the tears he's been holding back for about 1000 years.

"Don't worry, ... I'll take care of you... I won't lose you... I... I need you here with me... forever... I couldn't..." Sesshoumaru blinked away the tears welling up inside him and seemed to raise his voice at no one but . "**I couldn't stand to live without you!!! I would kill myself before I tried to live without you!!!" **

With that, the pride-ridden youkai unleashed all the feelings and tears and pain that had been stored inside him for many a century. Inuyasha could only blink and stare.

_What... what is this? Sesshomaru's... crying... _

For the first time, the hanyou understood how much he loved . Glancing at Kagome, he looked toward the ground.

_And he doesn't love her because she's a reincarnation of Sakura... he loves her because she is . But... it didn't work that way with Kagome... I loved her because she was Kikyo's reincarnation... I never could get Kikyo off my mind not even now when my brother is in so much pain... I... I can never feel the same way about you, Kagome... I could never feel the same things toward you that Sesshoumaru is feeling toward . I'm... I'm sorry... _

----------

Looking up at Inuyasha and seeing the grief and pain in his eyes, Kagome took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry... she'll be fine..."

"Huh? Oh... yeah... Thanks…" Inuyasha mumbled, blushing slightly.

_She just thinks I'm afraid for ... not that it isn't true, but still... she doesn't realize that she's too good for me, too pure... I don't deserve her... but I don't want to let go!!!! I refuse to!!!!!! _

"Inuyasha... if you want you can go outside. You don't have to watch." Kagome told him, feeling him nearly crush her hand.

_Maybe she's right... from what Kaede told me, this birthing thing involves lots of blood. Strong as my nose is, I don't know if I could stand it. But wait... Sesshomaru's sense of smell is even stronger than mine... I got to stay in here to see his reaction!!!!! _

----------------

The exterminator nodded and ran off under Kagome's instructions on what to do while Miroku had been sent to fetch Kaede.

Meanwhile, Kagome instructed Sesshomaru to lay you in the most comfortable position as possible. He did this and together, Kagome and Sesshomaru gently massaged you. Kagome thought while sweating.

_Oh shit... this had better work! I've never had much medical training! _

You were nearly screaming from the pain and gritted your teeth to prevent yourself from doing so. Sesshomaru seeing you, quickly grabbed you hand.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered.

Kagome was panicking. The convulsions had grown much bigger and you were now screaming freely. Sango ran in and shouted.

"Here!" Kagome quickly grabbed the towel, dipped it in the hot water, and rubbed your body.  
Inuyasha freaked out and decided to go outside. When he stepped out, he could sense Kaede and Miroku's aura coming at them.

"They're here!" He shouted back inside.

Kagome sighed in relief as Kaede stepped in. Miroku made a move to go inside too, but a swift kick prevented him from doing so.

"I suggest we stay outside, okay?" Inuyasha said in a dangerously nice voice.

The monk nodded weakly.

"As you wish..."

The two men walked around the hut, as though on guard. You were inside still moaning and an occasional a harsh cry was heard. Kagome, Sango, and Kaede were all attempting to soothe you. Sesshomaru, however, was silent.

_Another hour or so later... _

Suddenly, a new cry was heard. Inuyasha and Miroku looked up. Both had nodded to a fitful sleep. Inuyasha could sense a new aura coming out of the hut.

"It's here." He said softly.

The men stepped inside just as Kagome was wrapping the child up in a soft cloth.

"It's a boy!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

She handed the child over to you to nurse and you whisper into the boy's hair. "Akira..."

Sesshomaru hugged as tightly as he could without hurting the child. He smiles at you and you smile back.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." He said gently.

---------------

Kagome and everyone else start to drift slowly out of the room, muttering excuses about cleaning this or taking care of that, but you know the real reason; they want to give you time alone with Sesshomaru and little Akira.

"Do you want to hold him?"

You ask, your sure your tone matches the exhaustion your body feels and the deep happiness inside your soul. You carefully place the baby into Sesshomaru's uncertain arms.

"Now, watch his head... There you go."

You lean back heavily against a wall, watching Sesshomaru smile at the small child in his arms.

"He's beautiful.." You hear him whisper softly as he kisses you lightly on the cheek.

"Mmm.." Your eyelids are growing heavy, and you are aware of becoming less alert.

Sesshomaru places a clawed hand on your cheek.

"You should get some rest."

"But... Akira.."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Now lay down, rest."

Reassured by his soft voice you lay down and it's not long before sleep overtakes you.   
--------

The next morning, you find Sesshomaru lying on his side, facing you with his arms wrapped around you and the sleeping Akira. You smile and snuggle up to him, careful not to crush the hanyou child. Sesshomaru's eyes open.

"Were you asleep?" You ask.

"Of course not," Sesshomaru says, grinning. "I never sleep!"

"Ha ha, right." You say, rolling your eyes.

Just before Sesshomaru could answer, Akira starts crying. You gently life him up and holds him to nurse.

Sesshomaru looks at you curiously.

"Why are you doing that?" You look exasperated.

"To feed him, of course!"

"Oh. Well," Sesshomaru looks embarrassed. "I'll just go and make sure the meal's ready. Then, we'll go back home."

"Home." You say, sighing happily.

Sesshomaru smiles slight.

"What? Like the sound of it?"

"THE MEAL'S READY!" Sang out Kagome cheerily.

Both of you look up, surprised.

"Oh!" You exclaim. "Good!"

Sesshomaru takes the unsteady tray from Kagome's hands.

"I'm going back to my time to see if I can find any baby formula, just in case you can't nurse. However, I suggest you keep him to breast milk as long as possible." With that said, she went out the door.

Sesshomaru started feeding you, because you couldn't hold the food with your hands full of baby. Soon, however, Akira was full and you could eat by yourself.

"Well! That was good!" You say, getting up. You hand Akira to Sesshomaru, who holds him a little unsteadily.

"What?" You ask.

"I know nothing about being a father.." Sesshomaru stammers.

You laugh lightly and say.

"I don't know how to be a mother myself!"

----


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Back Down the Well

You gently coo to your new baby boy as Kirara swiftly and thankfully gives you, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and the newest addition, Akira, a ride back home after a week or so. Though it was burnt down, it had been rebuilt by all the servants. All of them are awaiting your return. Rin jumps off early and runs up to tell everyone the news. Many oo's, ahh's and Oh my Goodness's are heard and many rush over to help while others run inside to get rooms ready. Kirara goes back to Sango in Kaede's Village.

"Welcome home, Akira..." You whisper to your fussy child.

_Home... Home... _

"Oh God!" You shout. "Home! Everyone must be so worried about me!!!"

You fall to the ground and start crying as Sesshomaru tries to comfort you while telling a servant to take the child.

"? ...? What's wrong... ? Why are you crying?" He asks.

"I... come from... Kagome's time..." You manage to choke out between sobs. "I haven't been there forever! I… I can't believe... I haven't thought of home for so long!" You sob harder as you finish your sentence.

Sesshomaru takes that into consideration for a moment while you cry.

"This... is your home now. You don't... need to go back. You have a family... here. I... Won't let you go back... You can't." He says rather defiantly, looking at the ground next to your hand.

He was getting back some of his territorial ness.

_I can't lose her.. _

He thinks to himself.

_Not now... Now that we have a child... _

You stop crying enough to give him a rather angry look.

"Why not...!?" You say shakily.  
-------------

"I… I wouldn't be gone for long... I would... I would just want to see my mom..." 

"But... you've been gone for so long and..." Sesshoumaru kept trying to think of excuses. "They'd think you were dead... or... run away... or something! Please don't leave!"

"I have to, Sesshoumaru... I have to..."

---------

Sesshomaru sighed.

"If you must." He said after a long silence.

You smile happily and kiss him.

"You can come too! So can Akira!" Sesshomaru looks surprised.

"Really? How?"

"Silly!" You teased. "Kagome and Inuyasha are bonded, right? And Inuyasha can travel between times, right? So why can't we?"

Sesshomaru's face seemed to light up.

"Alright! We'll go."

"Can Rin go?" An innocent voice piped up.

You look at Rin's face and say sadly.

"Rin, dear. You can't come this time."

Rin's face was so disappointed it made your heart break...

The Next day…

"All packed up!" You shout cheerfully over to Sesshomaru.

Sango had graciously lent Sesshomaru Kirara after he had gone back to the village and explained what had happened. The demon lord loaded Kirara and then set you and Akira in the middle. The cat demon shifted to make sure that you wouldn't fall. Then, both demons rose into the air. They headed towards Inuyasha's forest.

When you got there, you found Inuyasha and the rest of the gang and Kaede there. Kagome was going to go with you along with Inuyasha, who had grudgingly agreed. Kagome helped you down and holding Akira, you jumped lightly into the well. Suddenly, it seemed as though you were traveling through a magical space. Sesshomaru had jumped right after you, so you could see him behind you. However, neither of you could reach each other.

Suddenly, you landed on the ground. You just remembered to move aside according to Kagome so that Sesshomaru wouldn't hit you when he landed. When the both of you had climbed out of the well, Inuyasha appeared with the rest of the baggage that Sesshomaru hadn't taken. Kagome came last. All five of you got ready to set off to Kagome's house.

At Kagome's house...

"Mom?" Kagome called.

Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen and greeted you. Her eyes lit up with surprise at Sesshomaru.

"So this is the older brother I've been hearing about?" Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly.

Kagome made the rest of the introductions, quickly explaining everything. Then, Mrs. Higurashi insisted on seeing Akira.

"He is so cute!" she gushed.

You smile. Kagome then asks her mom if she could borrow the family car.

"We're going to 's house now."

She agreed and all of you were packed into the family van.

_Man, I hope nothing bad will happen... you wonder, worriedly... _  
-------------

You were the first out of the car, hurriedly walking to the door, telling everyone to stay outside for a while.  
Inside, you hear talking and some light laughter. You brace yourself as you walk into the dining area where everyone is kneeling at a small table.

"M-mother?" You call.

The laughter stops and some look at you in astonishment. Your mother doesn't look at you.

"I.. I believe you are mistaken. I only have one d-daughter... And she's probably dead now too.."

She turns around to see you and bursts into tears.

"!!" She yells, running to you and wrapping you in a tight hug.

"Oh thank Kami-san you're alive!" She covers most of your face in kisses, tears dropping everywhere.

Your father had already dropped his rice bowl and chopsticks on the floor and ran to you also.

"Where have you been!?!"

"It's very hard to explain…" You say through your own tears.

You wipe you tears away and motion for everyone else to do the same as you lead them outside. Crying was heard as you all stepped outside. Sesshomaru was trying to calm the baby by bouncing him around a little bit by leaping from limb to limb in a nearby tree. This of course made everyone blink 50 times to try and see if he was an illusion. When the demon lord saw you all come out, he quickly dropped out of the tree and tried his best to smile. Kagome had no problem with that task, but Inuyasha slumped against a nearby tree, arms crossed.

"Mother, Father, everyone. These are my friends..." You said with a smile. Everyone gave an awkward smile and some waved a little out of nervousness.

"This is Kagome." You said, pointing to her.

"Hayo.." She answered.

"Over there is Inuyasha." Gesturing towards him. This got a grunt of recognition.

"And this," You said while running toward him, "is Sesshomaru... And the... Father of my child.."

You said, shutting your eyes from all the glares you thought you would get as he wrapped his arm around you.

"Ah... Heh… Ah heh heh heh..." You heard nervous laughter from both your parents. They somehow manage to pry you from Sesshomaru and lead a you a ways away.

"You're joking right,?" Your father whispers.

Appalled by his question, you answer.

"Why would I joke about something like that, father?"

"Why would you have a child at your age?" Your mother shoots back.

"Because I love him, mother! Because I was so happy with him when I was gone!" You look at him lovingly.  
-------------

Your mother looked over at Sesshoumaru holding little Akira looking around skeptically. 

"He's... kind of tall, honey."

"Yes, mom... I know..."

"And... he has weird stripes on his face..."

"Yeah, mom... he does..." 

"And... he's wearing weird clothing."

"Duh, mom... I noticed..."

"And he's not smiling..." 

"Yup, mom... that's what he does... ya get used to it..."

"And... why's he wearing makeup?" 

"Uh, mom?... it's not makeup..."

"Then what is it?"

"It's... erm... well..." You look over at Sesshoumaru waiting on him to help you out. Sesshoumaru noticed your glance and swiftly approach you and your parents. Towering over them, he looked down at all three of you and nodded courtly.

"What's the matter?"

"Erm... well... my parents want to know why you're wearing makeup..." 

"It's not makeup..." Your parents look up at him in extreme interest.

"It's part of my demon markings..." 

_DOOH! He doesn't know that there aren't demons in this world! Oh man...my parents are going to think he's a total freak! Oh no! What if they don't let me go back?! What if they- _

The parents simply stared.

", are you okay honey?" Your mom says after a long silence.

She puts her hand to your forehead, as though checking for a fever.

"Yeah," You say, "I'm alright." Sesshomaru looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh... well, do you know what a demon is?"

Your mom suddenly turns back to the demon lord and says abruptly.

"You're lying. There are no such things as demons."

Sesshomaru's surprised look made you laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry, Sessh, there are no demons in this world." Kagome then steps up to offer an explanation.

"Well, what happened is, there's a magic well that's near my home. It leads you all the way back to feudal Japan. I'm connected to Inuyasha," She pointed to the slouching hanyou. "so I can travel through the well. Turned out, is connected to Sesshomaru, who is Inuyasha's older half brother. However, Sesshomaru is a full demon while Inuyasha is a hanyou."

At this, Inuyasha muttered something about demons and hanyous.  
Your mom looked skeptical, so Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I can prove it." He leads all of you into the back of your yard, which is huge.

He looks around, and after he made sure that there were no other people, he transformed into his true form.  
Which, of course, made your mom scream and faint dead away. Sesshomaru immediately transformed back and looked at you, worriedly.

------------

You walk over to your mom's fainted form, then look up at your dad. You circle him a few times, the tap him gently on his shoulder, then watch as he falls over.

"I guess all we can do now is wait for them to wake up."

You sigh and watch as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pick up your parents, then followed them into the house.  
About a half-hour later, your mom and step-dad were sitting in the living room, and were staring at you in shock. You were holding a sleeping Akira, while Sesshomaru was holding you. You shifted, a little uncomfortable with the silence.

"Well, that's the whole story..." You say.

Your mom, blinks, and shakes her head.

"Trust you, of all people, to go and get yourself in love with..."She gestures to Sesshomaru, who gave a half glare at her.

"Demon."

"Um, yes, thank you. A demon. And your son, my-our-grandchild... is a hanyou." She sat back, looking at Sesshomaru, holding you and Akira protectively, then smiled.

"Well, all I can say now is, may I hold my grandson?"

You feel Sesshomaru relax, all the tension flowing out of him. He nodded, and you passed Akira over. Your mother stroked his head in wonder, pausing only briefly at the dog ears on his head. Your dad looked over her shoulder at Akira.

"So, any future children we should be expecting?"

Sesshomaru turned bright red, and Inuyasha, who had just taken a drink of water, started coughing, and you coughed too, to not only hid your embarrassment, but also to disguise your laugh.

"Only if Sesshomaru goes back on his vow not to touch me again..." Your mother looked up in puzzlement.

"Why would he do that? Vow not to touch you again I mean."

You laugh, not able to cover it up with a cough this time, as Sesshomaru turned an even brighter shade of red. You manage to stop laughing along enough to explain about the pain and earliness of a hanyou birth. Your mom nodded, then smiled.

"I hope he goes back on his vow, I would like more grandchildren."

This time Sesshomaru smiled and replied.

"If you are giving us your permission, we could get started as soon as we get home."

And he hugged you closer. You, in response to his blunt suggestion to your mom's, turned bright red, and elbowed him in the ribs. Your mom smiled knowingly, and then handed Akira back to you. Then she stood up and went to the mantle, and took a picture down. Passing it to you, she said sadly.

"I wish your sister could be here to see you, but I suppose I can make due with you visiting me every once and a while... you are eighteen after all." Sesshomaru looks down at you in surprise.

"Only eighteen? With you not being married, I thought you were younger, but now it all makes sense."

You smile, and look down at your son, who slept on, unaware of all the commotion.   
----------

A few hours had passed and -after a giant pizza disaster because Sesshoumaru was unsure what to do with it so he simply attacked it with Tokijin because he smelled mushrooms on it so they had to clean cheese from all over the room in places they didn't even know existed- everyone had fallen asleep. Akira was sleeping in 's arms and her in Sesshomaru's. Sesshoumaru looked down at you and smiled when no one was looking because they were all asleep.

"Ashitarou ."

Your mom wasn't QUITE asleep so she heard Sesshomaru's comment.

"If you loved her so much" Sesshomaru's gaze snapped up to her. "then why did you put her through that? Through the pain of a hanyou childbirth?"

-------------

Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze sadly.

"It wasn't my intention to do so... I fear that's the best explanation I can give... I'd quite forgotten, until Akira was born, how painful I'd heard it was. I... I'm so sorry," He murmured, gently kissing the top of 's head. 's mother was startled to see genuine pain in his eyes when he looked back up at her.

"She considered leaving, you know... leaving me, and coming back here as if nothing had ever happened... if she had, she'd never have had Akira. She... she asked me if I wanted her to leave… of course I didn't, but the choice was hers to make..."

---------

"And what did you do to keep her from leaving?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Nothing, m'lady..."

"Oh quit with the formalities!!!" Sesshomaru's expression turned back to it's normal stone-like quality.

"As you wish..."

A silent glare emitted from your mother. Sesshoumaru continued to stare down at you. 

"Why did you do that to her?! She can't be accepted in this world anymore! She can't go back to school, she can't take Akira to the hospital, she can't even be seen in polite society again! We've already had her funeral! By all accounts of the law, she's dead!"

This began to enrage him.

"I love her ma'am... I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her..."

"But you gave her the hanyou!"

"I told you I didn't mean to!"

"I'll bet you ran away during childbirth too!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"No! I stayed by her! I didn't leave her side! I was right there with her during her most painful hours! I couldn't live without her! I even dropped my pride as a demon and yelled to the WORLD that I would KILL myself before I tried to go on without her! I would give up her love if only it would make her happy!"

"Then why not do it?! She belongs here with her family! Not in some made-up world of demons and hanyous and magic!" Finally, the taiyoukai stood up.

Turning his back on her, he set on the couch and covered her with a blanket; she'd surprisingly slept through the noise they'd been making.

"You're right, madam... she doesn't belong with me... her place is here... with her family... I was... I was wrong to try and keep her from you... it was..."

Sesshomaru's bangs covered his face as a tear rolled down his cheek as he watched his only son roll over in the love of his life's arms.

"It wasn't meant to be between us... I... I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, m'lady..."

Gently running his claws down your face, Sesshoumaru hesitantly pulled away from you and brushed past your mother.

"When she awakens... tell her not of where I've gone... it wouldn't be fair to you if she were to follow me... just... tell her... that I will always love her... until the day that I die... I'll still love her..."

She could see the tears coursing down his cheeks as he closed the door behind him.

"Cheh... yeah... I'll tell her..."

At the well

Sesshoumaru stood and sniffed the air one last time.

"Oh ... I love you so much... I can't... bring myself to leave you... but... it's the right thing to do... I just know it... it's not for me... it's the best thing for you and Akira... if I'm not in your lives... there's nothing that I could give either of you that can compare with this world... nothing... I just... can't compare... I love you ... this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do ... and... if you can hear me... never let Akira forget that I love him too..."

With that, the heartbroken demon jumped into the well and appeared back in feudal Japan.

--------

When you awoke, you knew instantly that something was wrong. Sesshoumaru was gone.  
You and Akira are lying on your own bed, but the demon lord isn't stretched out beside you like usual.

_Wonder if he went off to hunt demons? Heh... too bad that aren't any in this era!!! _

Feeling you stir, baby Akira begins to rouse himself as well.

"'Morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well, huh?"

Akira coos at you and holds his little arms out for you to pick him up.

"Come on… let's go see Grandma and find out where your daddy is."

You take him into the kitchen, where your mother is kneeling at the table drinking tea. She looks up somewhat nervously as you enter.

"Good morning, ... did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, we were fine... Mom, did Sesshoumaru tell you where he was going? I can't seem to find him."

She doesn't answer, but the guilt in her eyes spells the whole situation out for you. In a dangerous, quiet voice, you ask her.

"Mother... what did you say to him?" She stands up at last, putting her teacup down with shaking hands.

In her eyes is a look you've never seen before.

"I.. told him the truth."

"And what is that, Mother?"

"I told him he had no right to touch you, and that because of him you are now an outcast from society, and to go back down that damn well where he belongs, that's what I told him!!!!!" She stops, gasping for breath.

Akira whimpers and begins to cry. For a long moment you cannot reply to your mother's words as your struggle to keep your powers in check.

"You speak as if he were entirely to blame for this..."

"Are you saying he wasn't?!? Then whose child is that you're holding?!?"

"Mother... I could have stopped him if I'd wanted to..."

"You? Stopped a demon?!? How?!?!"

"Like this." You whisper, glaring across the room and catching the curtains in the window behind her on fire.

Your mother looks at you with such disgust and horror you feel physically ill; you put the fire out. At last she says.

"Get out... you're not my daughter... you're just as much a freak as he is!!! GET OUT!!!"

Your response is a coldly triumphant glare.

"Gladly... I hate you, mother..."

Turning, you run back to the well and leap in.

--------

Inuyasha and Kagome looked out of Kagome's house to see you jump into the well.

"Hm... wonder where she's going..." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha jumped up and put Tetsusaiga back on it's normal place, the sheath at his side. 

"Probably the same place Sesshoumaru went... home..." Kagome looked up at him.

"What?!" 

"Yeah... Sesshomaru's scent was all over the well house last night... I could smell his tears too... He was upset about something... and I intend to find out what..."

With that, he ran out toward the well and jumped in as well.

In feudal times 

You look around the forest looking for signs of Sesshoumaru. You see nothing. Just as you start to walk, Inuyasha jumps out of the well behind you. Sniffing the air, he addresses you.

"He's not here ." You nod.

"I know... Inuyasha... please take me to his castle... that's where I'll find him I'm sure of it..."

The hanyou nods and picks you up on his back. Running at top speed toward the taiyoukai's castle, Inuyasha kept sniffing the air looking for his brother.

At the castle

You clamber off of Inuyasha's back and land on the ground, holding Akira close to you. Walking up to the castle, Naomi runs out to greet you.

"-san!" You stop her before she can get to you.

"Where is he, Naomi-chan?" The servant stopped in her tracks.

"He left with you... I haven't seen him since, m'lady..." You look around.

"Alright... Inuyasha..." You turn to the hanyou and hold Akira out. "I need you to watch him until I can find Sesshoumaru... will you do this for me?" The half demon nodded.

Taking Akira from you, he hands you a small dagger from the inside of his sleeve.

"Take this ... I know it's not much... but it'll help for catching food and stuff..." You take the knife from him.

"Arigatou..." Then you turn and run into the forest looking for Sesshoumaru.

---------

_Where is he?!?_

You think somewhat frantically as you run through the forest. There's no sign of him anywhere.

_I want him to know... I still love him, and that mom was wrong to say those things to him... but how can I tell him if I can't find him? Wait!! I know!!!!! _

_  
_Taking a deep breath, you scream his name as loud as you possibly can.

_As keen as his hearing is, I'm sure he'll pick up on that... I sure hope so, anyway... _

-------


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: To Be a Demon

You wander around until you hear something coming towards you through the bushes. Turning quickly, you whisper.

"Sesshomaru?" The rustling stopped, and you cautiously approached the bush closest to you. Then, a familiar form came out. You gasp, not expecting Imari to come out. The wolf demon looked at you, then asked.

"Why did you think I was Sesshomaru? Did you get separated?"

You sigh, then quickly explain your situation. Imari stayed silent through the entire thing, up until your mother's part. Then her eyes turned a dangerous yellow-orange, a startling difference from her normal green.

"Why that... that... Mortal!" You nodded sadly, then continued. At the end of your tale, Imari took your hand. ", I can take you to the place i spoke about when we first met, you remember? When I told you that you could become demon without the Shikon-No-Tama? I'm going to take you there, then I'll help you find Sesshomaru."

You nod, not really caring. Imari picked you up on her back, then took off. She stopped at the mouth of a cave. You stared at it in wonder. It jutted out of nowhere it seemed, a cave just sticking out of the ground.

"In here, is where Sakura died." Imari said quietly, making you start. "If you go in there, you'll come out a demon, if you come out at all. In there, Sakura will judge you, and if you prove worthy, then she will give you her demonic power. You've already discovered her pyrokinesis, now you must discover the rest of her power."

With that, Imari turned and went to a nearby boulder. Turning back to you, she sat down. "I'll wait for you to either come out a demon, or for Sakura to bring your body out. I'm making no promises, you understand." her voice sharpened. "You have a greater chance of dying in there that becoming a demon, but I still offer you this chance for Sesshomaru's sake. If you don't come out of the cave, one way or the other, in five days, Sesshomaru's life will vanish."

You take a deep breath and face the cave's entrance.

"I need to take this chance. I love Sesshomaru, and he loves me. I would die for his sake, and I will go to hell and back to bring him back to life." You say softly. "Hell will freeze over before I hurt him."

With that, you walked into the cave, Imari watching you quietly, until you vanished into the darkness. Then she prayed.

"Sakura, please watch out for her, she has no idea what she just walked into, despite my warning." Then she shook her head, chuckling weakly.

"She's just like you in more ways than just in looks, she's got your sarcasm, your love for Sesshomaru, and your stubbornness, as well as your tendency to wander into where you don't belong. Please watch out for her." With that, Imari laid down on the boulder, and waited.  
-----------

Looking around the inside of the cave, you don't understand what you're supposed to do. "I don't get it..." Suddenly, you notice a notch on the side of the cave wall.

"Huh?" Walking over, you see writing below it. Yet, it's too faded to read.

"Oh great..." You lean down and attempt to read it. You can make out most of it. It says: Closing and open a door.

Right beside it you see two squares cut out of the wall and little shade like things to slide down.

"Oh! Closing a window and opening a door! Of course!" You carefully inspect each 'window' and try to decide which one to close. "Now... if I close the wrong one... something bad will happen I just know it..."

--------

You look at all of the windows around you and just as you are about to close the window on the right, something grabs your shoulder and you turn around to see...

-------

...a teenage looking boy. He had silver hair with black tips, yellow eyes, and dog ears. You look at him with amazement. "A-a-akira?" The boy nods. 

"Konbanwa, mother..."

You look at him with shock. "But... you're still only this big!" You hold out your hands to show him how big he was supposed to be.

"Yes mother... Jaken-sama decided that you'd need help... Naomi couldn't go so she cast a spell on me... Inuyasha's waiting outside..."

---------

You stare at your teenage son in shock. He took your hand and led you out of the cave, where he could see you better. "Now, mother, I want to help you to find father." He turned to look at you, and stared. Imari Spoke up from behind you. "Wow, never thought it would end out like this!"  
-------

You look down at yourself and you notice that your nails are now claws. You move your hands up to your face and feel fangs in your mouth. Sharp fangs. Slowly, your hands make their way to your ears. They're no longer rounded on the end but instead have pointed like Sesshomaru's. You bent over to look in a pool of water beneath you and your hair falls in front of you. Instead of being black, you see it's turned to a soft gray color. You sit down on the ground and look around.

"I'm... I'm... I'm a demon..."

Akira kneels next to you and puts his hand on your shoulder.

"Yes, mother... you are..."

Pointing to the water, Akira motions to your eyes and neck in the reflection. Your eyes are now a soft yellow color similar to Sesshomaru's. On your neck, you see two stripes running from the side of your neck all the way to your collar bone in the middle of your torso. The stripes are a blood red color.

Imari lands next to you and bows lowly. "Konbanwa... Mistress ."

--------

Imari's sudden appearance startles you.

"Imari!!!!" You run up to her, holding up your newly-clawed hands for her to see.

"Imari, look I'm a demon!!!! I'm a demon, just like you said!!!! Oh, thank you Imari!!!!"

Tears pour down your face as you hug her. You realize you're bordering on hysterics, and take a deep, shaky breath to calm down. The tears keep coming, however.

_'Closing a window and opening a door '...yes, I've closed the window to my past, and opened the door to my future with Sesshoumaru--once I find him, that is!!!! _

-----------

Akira, Imari and you are running through the forest, frantically searching for Sesshomaru. "Sessh!" you called out about every five seconds or so. Finally, when you got into a clearing, Imari decided that you should all split up. You agreed and took off.

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru stood alone on a lonely cliff. The sun was beginning to set, and as it went down, so did his tears. _Why... why did I do that? _He wondered bitterly_. If it was going to hurt her and everyone else that much? _

_  
_Suddenly, the demon lord heard a rustling behind him. He sniffed the air and suddenly widened his eyes as you came crashing through. Startled, he says, hesitantly.

"What happened to you?"

You say nothing, but hug him as tight as possible.

"I love you, Sessh, I love you." You whisper. "Sakura changed me into a demon, for you... Now we can be together!"

-----------

Your heart lifts when you feel him put his arms around you. He holds you close, stroking your hair. At last he draws back to look down at you.

"..How did you…"

"I talked to my mother... she's terrible at keeping secrets, it seems, and she finally told me about your little 'conversation'. We.. exchanged some rather harsh words, and me and Akira came back here."

"I see...speaking of which, where _is _Akira, anyhow?"

The teenage hanyou steps forward.

"Here I am.. Father.."

-----------

Sesshoumaru takes a few steps backwards and almost fell off the cliff. reached forward and grabbed him before his feet touched the cliff's side. 

"You've really grown!" He said unable to believe what stood before him.

"Yes, Father. I came to help Mother find you." Then, he explained everything.  
---------

Sesshoumaru listened silently, only his expression and the occasionally twitch of his tail betraying his emotions. At last he turned to you.

"... you went through all that... to be with me?"

"Of _course_ I did!!! Sesshoumaru, I love you. I always want to be with you. Besides... that incident with my mother made me realize that while I was here, I was happier than I ever could have been back there."

---------

Sesshomaru fought back the tears that threatened him for the second time today. You notice and reach up as high as you can to tell him.

"It's alright, cry as much as you want."

Suddenly, he hugged you as tight as he could and sat both of you down. As you held him, he poured all his feelings out. After five minutes, he got up and said.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'll do it anytime."

Akira rolled his eyes. "Can we get MOVING here?"

Imari had come out of the bushes too, and said teasingly. "And they lived happily ever after.

"That's right!" Sesshomaru said, rising into the air.

Akira and Imari were bounding on the ground as you and Sesshomaru were flying through the air.

"We're finally headed home." You say, snuggling up.

"Yes, home..." Sesshomaru replied.

When you got there...

"! Sesshomaru- sama!" Rin said, squealing.

Imari had gone back to her home, so it was only the three of you.

Rin looked confused. "What happened to Akira?"

"I'm right here." said Akira, stepping forward.

Rin gasped. "You grew up that fast?!" When she looked over at you, she said. "?! Why are you a demon?"

"Because Sakura transformed me and Akira, honey."

Jaken walked towards you guys. He stopped dead in his tracks the second he saw you. You quickly explain what had happened.

"Is the meal ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course!"

The five of you walk inside.

_After the meal... _

You led Rin into your room and sat her on your lap.

"What's wrong, honey?" You ask.

"Well... well..."

"Go on."

"It's just that, now your a demon! Rin like you as a human! Rin don't want you to be demon!"

You looked surprised. "Really? Why not?"

"Because Rin is the only human now!"

"Well," You say uncomfortably. "I'll still be the same."

"No you won't!" Rin ran towards the door and collided with Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong?" The unsuspecting demon asked.

Rin burst into tears. Sesshomaru looked alarmed. "What's wrong?!"

You explain.

"Rin doesn't want me as a demon, because she feels as though there is no one to relate to."  
Sesshomaru turned to Rin.

"Why not? She's still your mother. She still loves you very much. And, you accept me as a demon!"

Rin sobbed. "But...but..."

You walked towards Rin and knelt down beside her. "I love your very much, Rin. I don't want you to feel this way. I want you to be happy, so please, cheer up. I can't help it."

Rin slowly nodded. "Okay..." She finally said, shoulders heaving.  
When she walked out of the room, you collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms.

"I don't know what to do!" you say, crying...  
----------

"I'll try to he-" He stopped short suddenly, lifting his nose into the air.

"Naraku!" He growled. "Why are you here!?"

Naraku chuckled lightly from behind the curtains. "Talk!" he commanded. 

". . . . .M-Mother. . . . . Father. . . . . . . " Akira said weakly.

"Akira!!!!!" You and Sesshoumaru exclaim together, surprisingly.

"You don't want _anything_ to happen to him, do you?" Naraku snarled.  
----------

Sesshoumaru looks angrier now than you've ever seen him. In his eyes is no longer that quiet flame, but utter coldness. His gaze as he stares Naraku down is like ice. You go to stand beside him, flexing your new claws and baring your fangs.

"Naraku...you just made your greatest mistake, threatening my family...Sesshomaru's no longer the only demon here..."

-------

Naraku laughed softly, still clutching the dagger to your son's throat.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

You can feel your anger rising, you're losing control again. Just as Naraku's arm beings to smolder, Sesshomaru grabs your arm and turns you to face him.

"Don't, . If you burn him, you'll burn Akira too." His voice is as cold as his eyes and makes you shudder. "Someone's going to die, and that someone's Naraku."

Not if you get him first! Your hatred hasn't subsided and the fact that you can't use your powers just adds to the anger. Your son is about to die and there is nothing you can do but watch!

Naraku laughs again as you fight to control the fire and presses the dagger just hard enough against Akira's throat to draw a thin line of blood. You look into your son's eyes. In them, there is terror and something deeper... anger! He's just as helpless as you! This does it.

"Let go of my child!" You roar as you throw yourself at him. You can feel your features changing and your hands turning into paws. It hurts almost as bad as child birth, but not quite. By the time your claws reach where Naraku was, he has vanished in a cloud of Miasma and Akira has vanished as well.

"No!" You roar, landing on the floor and seeing red. "You cannot get away so simply! I will hunt you down, Naraku! I won't rest until your dead and I have my family back!"

You can't summon any more anger. As you transform back into your regular self, tears stream down your face and Sesshomaru walks to you and embraces you.

"He has to come back!" You whisper into his haori.

"We will find him, . And when we do..." Sesshomaru lets his sentence drift off as you dig your nails into his robes.

"When we find him..." You hiss with more venom that you knew you possessed, making a silent vow to yourself. You didn't know what you would do to Naraku when you found him, but, when you did...  
Suddenly, the world starts to shift and goes black and just before you loose complete consciousness you hear.

"-, it was the first time you transformed. Now, you must rest."   
-----------

Some time later the shadows part and you find yourself lying in your own bed, a very worried Naomi standing over you. She seems immeasurably relieved to see you awake.

"Lady !!!! H-how are ye?"  
You try to answer, and are dismayed at how weak you feel.

"..I'm okay.. just tired is all..."  
She nods understandingly.

" It is to be expected, the Healer says.. Ye need to rest, is all.."

"..I'm sorry.."

"F-for what, M'lady?"

"If I...made you worry..."

"M'lady.. it is my duty to worry. My Clan has served M'lord's household nigh as long as we've existed...I made it my vow to watch over an' protect his household..."

--------

You smile at Naomi as Rin comes bouncing in.

"Ohayo!" she squeals, "You're awake!"

You can't help but smile at her childish antics. You motion for Naomi to leave and she does so. Rin hops up on your bed as you sit up against a mountain of pillows.

"Uh.. Sessho.. Er.. Dad-" She wiggles a little and smiles at the thought. " He went away for a little bit. He should be back soon." She pokes your claws and traces your stripes.

"You look really cool now.. But I still kind of miss the human you..." She looks you over and sits beside you, braiding your hair.

"I'm sure I haven't changed that much, besides my appearance. You shouldn't worry, sweetie." You take her chin in your hand and lean towards her, pushing your forehead against yours.

Rin pulls her teeth over her bottom lips and glares, trying to look like you. You both start giggling and burst into laughter.

"Are you making fun of me, little miss?"

She pokes your nose and says. "So what if I am?"

You're sort of taken aback. "Don't back-sass me.. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!" You start tickling her, mindful of your claws the whole while. She laughs harder and harder until she falls off the bed with a thunk. You rush to the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay, Rin?" You look but she's already gone.

"Rin?" you call. But something grabs you from behind.

"AH!" you cry, falling over back onto the bed, squishing something hard and lumpy.

"Uhhgg... You're squishing me!" A familiar, muffled voice cries. You scramble up and look at a winded little girl.

"That's what you get for tricking me." You tell Rin. She pouts a little but doesn't get up. She looks past you and says.

"Hey-" but before you can look, something catches your eye. You instantly go to protect Rin, covering her with your body.  
"Fine then," A booming voice says. "I'll just have to take both of you!" You're both wrapped in something fluffy and soft, picked up and twirled a couple times towards the attacker. You open your eyes to see some golden ones staring back at you.

"Sesshomaru! You about gave me a heart attack!" Rin giggles beside you as he smiles to you.

---------

Sesshoumaru sets you both gently down on the bed and steps back, clearly not liking the way the two of you are looking at him.

"What….?"

You spring at him, very nearly catching him due to your newly-acquired demonic speed. He darts past you--and nearly trips over Rin, who's followed your lead. You seize this opportunity to pounce on him, knocking him to the floor and mercilessly tickling him. Again his tail is used to effect a very clever defense. The game finally ends in a tie, all of you exhausted but laughing. Naomi peeks around the door, glances at all of you sitting on the floor catching your breath, shakes her head and leaves.

--------

You shoo Rin out of the room and she shuts the door behind her.

"Seems you've gotten a lot of your strength back, -chan." The lord said, sitting down on the messy bed.

"Yes. I didn't know transforming took so much out of you... Will it do that every time?" You answered, sitting next to him and leaning your head on his shoulder, suddenly tired again.

"As you get stronger, you'll become more used to it and able to control it better." He wrapped an arm around you, putting his cheek on the top of your head, drinking in your slightly altered scent.

"Where did you run off to, my lord?" You asked, unable to keep your eyes open.

He tilted your chin up to him with his other arm, kissing your forehead and then your lips. "You needn't concern yourself, my love."

Your eyes fluttered open for a second at his affection towards you. "Alright, I trust you."

He picked you up and scooted you under the comforter, laying your head against the soft pillows and laid beside you. His soft breath tickled your neck as he rubbed you hand until you fell asleep...

-------


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Akira's Rescue

You wake to find that, surprisingly, Sesshoumaru is still lying beside you.  
His arm is around you, holding you protectively against him. You sigh happily and snuggle closer to him.  
_Mmmm...I'm so happy... don't want to get up.. _  
You feel a soft kiss on your neck, and turn over to meet sleepy amber-gold eyes. With a teasing smile, you murmur.

"I thought we were going to wait awhile to make Akira a big brother.."

"Only if you want to wait..."

-------

Your sit up and look out the window. It's night, just starting to turn dawn by the flecks of light starting to come through the curtains.

"But really Sesshomaru... We should be trying to find Akira." Some tears roll down your cheek. "Who knows what that... monster could be doing to him.. Or if he's even still alive..." A clawed finger brushes the tears away and arms embrace you tightly.

"Don't cry, -chan. We'll find him. He's strong... Just as that... hanyou of a brother of mine is."

"Yes. We'll have plenty of time for another child after this ordeal is taken care of."

Later…

After sniffing out the horrible stink of Naraku and name calling back and fourth between the three of you, you are at a stand still...

"Where is my child!?!?" You scream.

"Don't worry he is... 'Safe'..." Naraku hisses. "Although it is you, that I want..."

"Over my dead and rotting corpse!" Sesshomaru shoots back, rage in his eyes and hatred in his voice, while he unsheathes Tokijin ready to attack at the drop of a dime.

"Calm yourself, Sesshomaru. You will give her to me... And willingly, no less..." He grins evilly as his eyes start to glow...  
------

You suddenly felt a strange sensation, almost like the air around you was contracting. You struggle to breathe, when you heard a popping noise. Imari turned and looked at you.

"Hiya! Long time me no see you!" Naraku stared at the newest intruder, while Sesshomaru seemed to be debating with himself over whether or not she was actually trying to kill them. You looked a question at the young demon.

"Oh, that! I'll explain when we get your recently younger son out of here." She pulled a wrapped bundle from somewhere in her cloak, and placed it in your arms. Awestruck, you looked down at the sleeping face of your infant son.

"That form is only temporary." Imari warned. "You have thirty minutes before he turns teenage again. As for purple cloud over here," points to Naraku, "Me and your mate can handle him, but I think I'll let m'lord handle this one." She gave a mock bow at Sesshomaru, then ran towards the woods behind you, grabbing and dragging you with her. once in the safety of the woods, she sat you down on a log and waited.

Soon after, Akira changed back.

"So, what happened? All I remember is a cute demon coming in, smiling at me, then knocking me out..." He turned around when Imari said.

"And what cute demon was this? If I remember correctly, I was the only one in your cell..."

Realization dawned on her face, and she stammered. "I, I, I am not cute! I've got at least seven family tribes breathing down my neck, trying to take me out and, and..."

You look from your son's pale sheepish features to Imari's furiously red face.

"Imari, how old are you?" She responded without looking,.

"About 17, I turn 18 on the summer solstice." She turned to you. "Why do you ask?"

You just smile. "Oh, no reason... Akira, would you say you would be around 18 right now?" He also turned to you.

"I suppose so mother, why are you asking?" You smile again. "Oh, no reason..." Imari and Akira looked at each other, then suddenly both of their faces went white then red...  
------------

Sesshomaru came back later that night, looking exhausted as you rushed up to him, wrapping your arms around him in a tight embrace.

"He got away...Again.." Sesshomaru said tightly, as if he was still beating himself up over his failure to kill Naraku.

"Mm." You reply, just glad to see him again, glad to feel him in your arms as he was also glad to hold you. He pushed away from you when Akira ran up to you both.

"Father?" His asked the question that his father need not answer, Akira could read it in his facial expression. Akira looked down at the ground before lifting his eyes up to you and Sesshomaru again.

"I'm sorry.."

"Why, What ever for?" You ask pushing some of the hair out of his face, and watching as he shied away, Just like a regular teenager.. You think with a small sigh, your little boy had indeed grown up to fast.

"For all the trouble I caused.."

"Oh, Akira!" You embrace your son, feeling tears stinging at the back of your eyes. "Your back, That's all that matters."

This time Akira didn't shy away but let you embrace him, as if he needed to feel the comfort you provided him as much as you needed his. Sesshomaru stood awkwardly off to the side as you release Akira. Sesshomaru glanced at the dying fire in the camp background and gave you a quick kiss before going off mumbling something that sounded like "firewood". You watch his back for a moment, before leading Akira back to the camp to await his return.  
--------

Sitting on a log beside Akira, you stare into the fire and think back over all that's happened in less than a year.

_All I was trying to do was return something Kagome-chan dropped.. who knew I'd end up being able to use pyrokinesis, getting together with a really hot demon, having his child, and finally becoming a demon myself!!! Ha, Mom would have heart failure if she could see me now!!! _The thought makes you laugh. Hearing this, Akira looks at you.  
"What is it, Mother?"

"Nothing, hon'. I was just remembering something, that's all."

---------

Akira soon falls asleep against your shoulder, but you don't take notice of it as you stare into the dying flame. After another moment you lift him up into your arms and lay him down in front of the faintly glowing embers and smile down at him with a parental pride. You hear a faint rustling of leaves, and watch as Sesshomaru, his arms full of firewood, comes back into the camp. You smile and watch him silently for a moment as he unloads the burden from his arms. Then you stand up and sneak up behind him before putting your arms around his neck. His head lifts a little, just a little though so it doesn't come up and bang you in the face.

"You shouldn't be angry at yourself, it's not your fault." You whisper into his silver hair.

"Yeah it is." He said, he was still holding of piece of wood in his tight hands.

You just shake your head.

"Well you have my permission to stop beating yourself up over it."

"Mm." He said, then he grinned sheepishly. "My love, I feel I should warn you I'm feeling rather strong and alert tonight. And that, if you chose to sleep by my side, it won't be sleep that you'll be getting."

You giggle as you feel the arm not holding the wood slip around your waist.

"So you would go back on that vow not to touch me again? Very well then, I look forward to no sleep whatsoever."

Sesshomaru laughed, managing to drop the piece of wood he had been holding as he leaned back to kiss you.  
-----------

The next morning, you and Sesshomaru woke up entangled in each other's arms.

"Mmm... morning dear." You murmur.

"Same to you." replied Sesshomaru, nibbling at your ear.

You smile and get up slowly, stretching your arms.

"Huh?! Where's Akira?!" You look around alarmed. Then, you spy a note that was dug into the ground.  
_Firewood. Be back later. Didn't want to wake you up. You looked happy. _

_  
_When you two read this, especially the last line, both of you blushed.

"So, uh, I guess he saw us, huh?" Sesshomaru muttered. You were red in the face and didn't say anything. The bushes rustled nearby. You're head shot up and both of you sniffed around. Akira walked out of the bushes, holding a bunch of wood.

"Huh?" He said, looking at your fighting stance. "Mom?"

You relaxed and said. "I just thought you were an intruder."

Akira laughed. "You were going to kill me?"

You nod your head, embarrassed.

"Anyway," Sesshomaru said, breaking up the tension, "we're heading back home today, so it was pointless of you to bring wood."

Akira shrugged. "Oh well, it was a good exercise. Anyway, if I stayed, I would have to watch you guys sleeping."

You blushed furiously.

Sesshomaru looked embarrassed too. "Uh, well," He coughed. "Okay."

When the first rays of dawn stretched across the sky, all three of you set off for home.

"Ku ku ku..." Naraku laughed as he watched the three retreating figures.  
"Soon, they will fall into my trap!"

---------

You only walk for several minutes in a still awkward silence. You never realized how hard it would be to talk to a son of yours who was only an infant but who looked and acted your age. A snapping can be heard some several feet ahead, too far into the trees for you to see but loud enough to make your new ears lie flat against your head. Beside you, Sesshomaru's hand strays to Tokijin and Akira looks rather lost. Your motherly instincts kick in as you shove him behind you. _Does he even know how to fight? _You wonder absentmindedly as your attention shifts back to the figure emerging from the trees.  
You blink several times, not really believing what you're seeing. How could it be...  
-----------

"Naraku?"

The dark figure stepped out of the trees' shade. He was smiling evilly.

"Ku ku ku, you have come." Sesshomaru stepped protectively in front of you. You shoved Akira as far back as you could.

"Run!" You whisper fiercely.

Akira stood there, immobilized. "But, but, I want to help!"

"NO! You don't know how to fight!"

Akira was taken aback. You took this opportunity to push him hard. He stepped back several times. By now, Naraku and Sesshomaru were engaged in full combat. Hundreds of swarming Saimyoushi were around them.

You scream.

"AKIRA! GET OUT OF HERE!" Akira ran. You join the two demons fighting.

"Sesshomaru!" You yell desperately. The insects had taken an opportunity to sting Sesshomaru as much as they could. Because he himself was a poison demon, it didn't affect too much. However, you could already see Naraku taking an advantage. In his anger and desperation, Sesshomaru swiped at several bugs, killing them. However, the minute he did, they regenerated.

"KAMI DAMMIT!" Sesshomaru cursed out loud.

He turned his attention to fighting Naraku. However, the second he turned to face him, he was met with an onslaught of miasma. You scream and suddenly, your eyes turn red again. Flames appeared everywhere. Mixed with the poison, they produced a deadly screen around the two demons. By now, you couldn't even see them. You struggle to control yourself from becoming as destructive as last time, and finally, you calm down. The miasma had spread everywhere, covering the forest like a blanket. You fought your way through the smog, desperately calling out Sesshomaru's name. However, you received no answer.

"ARGH! Naraku! I'm going to kill you!"

Suddenly, an evil laugh fills the forest. "Ku ku ku!"

You scream as loud as you could. "SESSH!!!!!!!!!!"  
-----------

_Damn it, I can't even see where they are!! I hope Akira can find his way out alright.. this smoke is awful... _  
Coughing, you run back into the burning haze. The acrid smell of miasma and smoke stings your nose, and nearly obliterates your mate's scent.

_Nearly.. but not totally... Stay still, damn it, I can't track you down!!! _

----------

You tried to smell Sesshomaru out but the miasma made you gag and cough.

"Sesshomaru!!!!!!" You cried, listening intently for him. All you could hear was the clang of metal against something else equally as hard. "Answer me, damn it!!"

Your eyes grew a deep red color, your markings started to spread on your face and just as you were about to transform, a blinding light emitted from the center of the smog. Your transformation halted as you shielded you eyes and when you opened them, the miasma was gone and a bloody, dazed Sesshomaru stood in a clearing made by the ferocious battle. Naraku was no where in sight.

"GRAUGHHHHH!!!!!" Sesshoumaru roared, angry with himself once again for letting the despicable hanyou escape.

"Ahh..." You breathed a slight sigh of relief. He sat down out of exhaustion and you ran to him, looking over his wounds as you sat with him.

Akira peeked out from behind a nearby tree and jogged over to inspect the damage.

"Are you alright, Father?" He asked, looking almost as worried as you were.

"I'm fine.." He growled, pulling away from you.

You stood up in a huff. "Fine then," you shot back at him, "I guess I won't worry about you anymore."

He looked at you quickly saying. "It's not you... And you know it."

You fell to you knees next to him again and looked at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't help but care for you. I know you're angry about letting him get away-"

"Again.." He added.

"Yes, again, but you... Uh... But-" You couldn't think of anything to say.

"But I'm here now and that's what you hunted him down for, right?" Akira finished, saving you. You smiled and secretly thanked him.

"Yes, that's right.." Sesshomaru got up and stalked off towards the West.   
You and your son trotted after him and slowed to a walk after catching up to him.  
Akira and you talked on your way back home.

"Oh.." You patted his hand in yours, "I didn't get to watch you grow into this. " You said, looking up and down him.

"Don't worry, Mom, this is just a temporary spell. It'll wear off eventually, I think."

"It's just weird having a son the same age as you."

"Well it's kind of freaky having a mom the same age as you too." You both smiled at each other and ran up to either side of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and you both stopped a few steps after.   
_I'm being surrounded... _Sesshoumaru thought.

"What?" You said.

"Uh.." He shook his head. "Nothing.." And he started walking again..

-------

You laugh aloud at Sesshomaru's obvious unease.

"What's the matter, Sessh? You're not scared of us, are you?"  
He looks at you indignantly.

"Of course not!!! I..."

"Hmm.. Riiiiiight..."

---------

Sesshomaru protested loudly. "Am not!"

"Are too!" You giggle.

Sesshomaru decided to cut it right then and stalked off in silence, leaving you and Akira racing towards him.

"Sessh?" You ask. "I didn't really mean it, really, I was teasing..."

The demon turned to you, grinning,

"That's okay, I was kidding too. You know I can't stay mad at you." Suddenly, he pokes your side. You laugh and poke back.

Akira rolled his eyes and said in a loud voice. "Can we cut the flirting?"

Sesshomaru and you instantly calmed down, blushing again. Both of you walk quickly, so fast that Akira couldn't keep up. When he was out of sight, despite Akira's protests to wait, you and Sesshomaru start poking each other again...

At the Castle...

After a relaxing hot bath, you get out of the tub. You smile as the steam envelopes you and you wrap a towel around yourself. When you walk outside dried and dressed, Sesshomaru was waiting.

"Dinner." He said softly as he hugs you tightly.

"Mmm..." You reply, snuggling. "Okay, dear." Then, arm in arm, you two walk slowly down the hall.

"Love struck freaks." Akira muttered as he passed the both of you. You look at him smiling and aimed a little kick, which he easily dodged.

"Be quiet! Soon you'll enter this stage with Imari!"

Akira reddened furiously and ducked into the next room he came too. Sesshomaru chuckled and said, nibbling your ear.

"Wow, how cruel."

You look at him. "Ha! You think that's mean?"

"No, but still, Imari?"

"Yeah. You can tell by the way he looks at her and all."

Sesshomaru was intrigued. "Really? How come I can't tell?"

You teased. "Because the only emotions you sense are hate and anger where you're not with me."

Sesshomaru looked hurt. "Really?"

"Duh!" you say, "you're a demon!"

"Well, so are you."

You smile.

"I was a human first." You remind him. "I didn't lose any skill I already had. As a teenage human girl it's kind of easy to tell who likes who, especially if you live in my time!"

Sesshomaru smiled coyly.

"Is it because you spent half your time flirting?"

You redden. "No!" You protest.

------------

As you continue heading down the hall to dinner. Sesshomaru's hand is guiding you on the small of your back.

"So you were a little whore then? You seem to be well informed of feelings and such for demons, even though you haven't been one for that long." Sesshoumaru replied rather coldly.

"What? Nah seriously, I'm only joking. It's just this human thing, called instinct..." You say, taken aback, trying to joke lightly.

"So it's just this human thing you say? Some things that certain demons like I won't understand?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Um, its a very complicated thing..." You begin, rather embarrassed. Sesshoumaru instead changes route and starts to guide you along a different route in the castle.

You wonder silently why Sesshoumaru has suddenly become so agitated and annoyed. Pondering, you don't realize that Sesshoumaru and yourself have come to a halt outside a wooden door. The wooden door mysteriously opens by itself and closes with a loud creak. You marvel soundlessly at the dining hall, it is exquisitely designed to the perfect taste. You knew your Lord always had such impeccable taste, but the dining room was really something. Until your eyes fell upon the dining table. It was about 30 meters long, and 1.5 meters wide, almost groaning with dishes and dishes of mouth watering exquisite foods. There's one chair and one end, and another at the other end.

Sesshoumaru leaves your side and takes his seat at the other end of the table. You take your seat way down the other end. Dinner is a silent affair. The servants scurry around bringing back and forth more dishes, but you have lost your appetite. As you unknowingly play around your food, you wonder why suddenly Sesshoumaru has given you this cold treatment. You only vaguely make out his shape, but he doesn't seem to be looking your way. You restrain the urge to shout, that certainly didn't seem very lady-like. Tears begin to well up, as you ponder. You dab at your eyes with the napkin.

"May I help you?" One of the servants ask.

---------

You jump and look up at her as you fail to realize that she's staring at the tears threatening to run down your cheeks.

"Oh... y-yes... I'm fine..." Turning back to your food, you set your utensil down on the plate and simply stare at it. _I... I just wanted to be demon so that we could be together...I didn't want this to happen...I really love you Sesshoumaru and I'm afraid that you're only doing what demon couples do..  
----------_

After dinner, Sesshomaru gets up quickly from the table. He walks over to you and bows.

"Good night then." He lowers himself to kiss you. However, all he does is give you a quick brush in the cheek.

You look sadly at his retreating back. Then, you suddenly get up and wrap your arms around his waist. The demon lord says nothing, instead, pushes you away and stalks off.

You stare at him. _He... he's... he's rejecting me... _You think sadly. You run to your room, lock the door, and burst into tears as you fling yourself on the bed._ How... how... could this have happened?!_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Naraku's Trap

That night you lie awake trying to hold back your tears.

_Did I do something wrong? Is he angry at me? Would he have preferred for me to stay in my own time? Is it.. is it that what my mother said is finally affecting him? Is he angry because I wasn't a demon to begin with? What... I'm so confused.._

You roll over on your side and a sob inadvertently escapes you. A soft tap at the door alerts you to someone's presence, though at the moment you don't especially care.

"..Lady? What ails ye, M'lady?"

Naomi is standing by your bed again, looking very worried. Sitting up, you scrub at your tears with your fist.

"I'm okay, Naomi-chan. I'm just... tired… is all."

"It's a relief, M'lady; I feared ye might be afflicted as is His Lordship--"   
Your startled cries cuts her off.

"What's wrong with him?!? What happened?!?"

"I-I know not, Lady . Only that his scent is most s-strange, and his conduct towards ye tonight was q-quite unlike him..."

-------

Only one thought rushed through your mind as you jump off the bed and dart down the corridors with tears still flowing off your face.

"Naraku!"   
---------

Sesshomaru sat down in his chambers, frowning hard. He was concentrating very intently, as Naraku had corrupted his mind and soul. His fists clenched together, and his eyes bled red. The door of his sleeping chambers flew open, and you rush in. You see Sesshoumaru, and rush towards him, but by this time, he's been fully manipulated by Naraku. Stripes begin to appear on his face, and he begins to snarl.

"Sesshomaru, can you hear me? You've got to snap out of it, you've got to! Its Naraku, I know, he's manipulating your mind and soul! Listen to me!" You cry frantically, trying to hug him. He struggles furiously and you have difficulty maintaining your grip. Finally, he snaps. He slashes at you with his claws, across your chest. You release your hold on him, by surprise. Already, though bleeding badly, your wound starts to slightly heal. You are determined. You rush towards him again, and try to help him somehow.

Suddenly, mysteriously, you utter a chant you've never known before. A blinding light surrounds you both, and the next second, all is white...

You raise your hand to shield your eyes. You are lying on a grassy meadow. Right beside you is Sesshomaru, who's in shock, and does not respond to his name. You sigh.

"Where are we?"   
----------

Naomi comes running down the cold empty hallway. She shivers a little and trips on something warm and very soft. It felt like Sesshoumaru. . . . . . . 

"Naomi," Sesshomaru/Naraku said. "Are you hungry? Lets go eat."

"U-Um... I-I'm not that hungry, M-My Lord. You and can go eat first-"

Mentioning , Naomi all of a sudden realized that she needed to go see where was. She tried to race down the hallway, but Naraku trapped her.

"You're not going to find Sesshomaru and in their room anymore. They left to somewhere far, far away, all because of you." Naraku cackled.

"No, they didn't!!!! I know they won't do that to me!" She cried trying not to believe what she just heard.

"Since they already left you, why don't you just help me with a little plan I have. . . . . . . . . . . " he said grinning evilly.

----------

Sesshomaru wakes up and you gently say his name. He doesn't respond and instead looks around at your surroundings. He then turns to you and says.

"Who are you?" You look at him and say.

"I'm , you don't remember?"

"." Sesshomaru mumbles to himself as if it is a long, lost name.

_I can't believe he doesn't remember me at all, what has Naraku done to him?! _  
-------

"Oh... Sesshomaru please snap out of it!"  
The demon lord shakes his head.

"How... how do you know my name...?"

"Because! You're my meiko! You're my mate!"  
He shook his head again and stood up.

"Not again, father... not another betrothed! DAMN YOU INU-TAISHO I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

You take his hand in yours as you hope it'll help some.

"No... Inu-Taisho's dead... he's been dead for a long time. You chose me. And... I chose you."

The taiyoukai looked down at you and blinked several times. "?"

------------

Sesshomaru walks over to you slowly, looking distressed and half-confused. It the same sort of expression one might wear who has had the strangest, most wonderful dream but on waking can only recall bits of it as hard as he tries. He goes to stand beside you and cautiously bends down to sniff at your hair. You stand very still, hoping that your scent will bring him out of this strange amnesia. At last he straightens up, much of the fear but none of the confusion gone from his eyes.

". ..how did we get here? What happened?"

"I'm not sure... Sesshomaru, do you remember me?"  
He nods and takes you in his arms. Only then does the smell of your blood reach him. He looks down at you sadly, noting the half-healed scratches.

"My doing, I assume?"

---------

Sesshomaru and -san walk around the world Naraku threw them in. Sesshomaru held close to his side, not daring to let her go, for the sake of not knowing if he would lose her.

--------------


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two: Banished

You look around with interest, not minding the protective hold Sesshomaru had on you. Vaguely you wondered at the night before, and blushed. Sesshomaru glanced down at you, then smiled.

"Your blushes betray your thoughts, and I was thinking on the same subject as you possibly were." Your blush deepened as he pulled you closer, tilting your head up for his lips to trace. When he reached your lips, you sighed in anticipation, when suddenly you were wrenched from his grasp. Startled, you look to where Sesshomaru was, but instead of you, he was kissing...  
---------

...Naomi! You stood in shock as Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and threw himself backwards.

"Wretch! What are you doing here?!"

Naomi looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"But... m'lord... you were just professing your undying love to me..."

You stare at her.

_Damn it all, Naomi...how could you have done this to me?! _

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"N-no! I don't love you! I never did! I will **never** love a lowlife such as yourself! You should consider your actions shameful before me!!!"

You look at Sesshoumaru and dart to his side, clinging onto him as if your life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around you and reached toward Naomi with the sole of his foot. Kicking her, Sesshoumaru towered over the servant now lying in mud with a scratch across her cheek.

"You are hereby **exiled**!!! Dare I see your face in my lands again, it will be the end of you and your bloodline!!!"

----------------

Naomi lowers her head respectfully, making no attempt to rise.

"Aye, m'lord.. B-but.. I do n-not underst-tand...w-why did ye l-love me but moments ago, an' n-now cast me aw-way from ye?"

Sesshomaru snarls at her and kicks her again. Blood sprays the ground.

"You vile creature!!! I have never loved you and never will!!!! Be gone!!! Get out of my sight!!!!" He fairly roars this last, quite scaring you in the process. Yet you can't help feeling that something isn't right as the wolf demon comes to her feet and takes off. Only once does she look back, and you see blood pouring down her face like tears.

_She... really seemed confused.. I wonder if she had that weird amnesia like Sesshoumaru did... _

-------------

"Wait... NAOMI!!" You let go of Sesshoumaru and dart after Naomi, catching up to her due to your demonic powers. Skidding to a stop in front of her, the bloody wolf ran straight into your open arms and dropped to her knees.

"Naomi... it's okay..."

"No it's not m'lady! My master has exiled me from the land that I was born in! I know no other, m'lady! What is one to do?!!!" She then buried her face in your kimono as blood and tears mingled together on her face and your clothing.

--------

"There there, its alright, its not the end." You try to soothe the distressed wolf youkai, running your palm along her back.

"It is, it is! Oh, there's nothing to live for anymore! I cannot go anywhere else. For surely no other demon will hire a shameful lowly slave who's already been exiled. I'm doomed." Naomi continued to moan, tugging on your kimono sleeve.

"Listen Naomi. You are not. I'm going to have a chat with your Lord. Stay here." You grasp Naomi and force her to look into your eyes. Her lips quiver and tears still freely cascade down her face. You stand up, and turn around. Sesshomaru is still standing tall, erect and golden. His eyes narrow as you approach.

"Why do you still associate with that lowly creature over there? I've exiled her, she proves no more use to me or you." He stated.

"Sesshomaru, have you no pittance in your heart? Can you not see her agony right now? She's distraught." you try to negotiate.

"Demons do not feel emotion. We hide it. Display of emotion deadly to our enemies. Demons who show emotion are marked as weak, worthless. She'll have to go. Or else she'll make a bad name for my lands." Sesshomaru said stubbornly.

"You'll have even a worse name if you let her go. Let the other Lords think of you as a great demon who is not merciless and ruthless, but does justice and fair play!" You exclaim.

"If you really want to let her go, let her stay for two weeks. Let me help find her a place. Please, do this if you love me Sesshomaru." You plead. 

Sesshomaru winces slightly, at your elevated tone of voice.

"You do not have a right to decide in this. Be a demon as you may, I still alone am the Lord of this Land and everyone who lives here must abide by my rules. Defiance is most unwise. Besides, it is unheard of to alter the ancient laws of this land!"

"But I have a plan! There is a way..." You protest, but Sesshomaru had already turned to leave. He glanced back and told Naomi

"You have 24 hours to pack and leave." Then he walked off.  
You stare at his retreating form...

------------

You stare at your lovers back.

"Sesshomaru!" He turns around, giving you the same look you've seen him give his enemies, that cold, blank stare you couldn't help but admire before it was turned on you.

"I gave up my travels with my friends, cut the ties to my family, endured a hanyou birth with hopes of more, gave up my mortality, fought Naraku at your side, all because I loved you and wished to be with you! And now you're going to deny me the last female friend I'll ever see? What the hell happened to you? You're the last and only person that I've ever fallen in love with! If you turn around and walk away from me now, abandon all hope of seeing me or our children ever again!" You stared hard into his calm yellow eyes, as behind you felt Naomi's shock.

Then, Sesshomaru turned away from you, and disappeared. Vaguely, you saw the world around you vanish, and Naomi and you were standing on a dead, soot-blackened field. A light appeared in front of you, and you reached out your arms, and caught your toddler son as he fell from the light. You clutched him close and turned to look at Naomi.

"Where are we?" You ask. She took a quick look around, then said.

"We are on the boundaries of the western and eastern and northern and southern lands. On this field, a battle was aged between the great rulers and their enemies. When the battle ended, the rulers separated and returned to their own lands, never to see each other again. This is all that's left, m'lady..." You cut her off.

"I am no longer your lady, I was banished alongside of you, so I am just a wandering demon with her child and best friend." You made a makeshift sling out of your over-kimono, and placed a sleeping Akira on your back. Turning north, you started walking.

"Do you know where you are going, m'la-I mean, -san?" You continued walking.

"No, but I might as well go North, I know a wolf demon up there. Name's Ayame. She's pretty sweet, but never mention Koga around her."

"Why?" Naomi caught up with you. You grin.

"She found out that Koga's engaged to Kagome, when she herself was already promised to him. So she made a promise that she can't really keep: She promised that she'd learn to sense sacred jewel shards, and make Koga abandon Kagome." Naomi stifled her laughter. Smiling, the two of you set off for the Northern mountains.

2 years later

You smile down on the two pairs of eyes looking at you, while Akira fished in a nearby river, Naomi showing him how. This birth had been less painful, and it would probably be your last. You sighed and patted the heads of your twins, Heiwa and Hanabi.

"I wish your father could see you, but I guess he never will..."

Thinking of their father, you block the tears from your eyes. Shaking your head, you watch as your daughter climber of rocks, trees, everything with height in sight. Your youngest son watched, preferring to catch her if she fell, rather than risk her falling and no one catching her. Those two were the perfect pair, but she knew that if Hanabi fell, the young wolf demon Hikari would try to catch her first. You chuckled silently to yourself. So much had changed in the span of a year, and so many things had progressed. You look to where Hanabi was, directly above your head. She was the bright pupil of Imari, and to her, Imari and Naomi were her big sisters, and were her one and only parent, although Akira tried to tell her differently. Iame walked into the grove where your lived with your friends and children.

"News from the Southern lands, you might want to come with me." You straightened, and followed her.

Reaching the Alpha's cave, you caught a whiff of something dead or dying. Wrinkling your nose, you walked in. The old wolf turned his face in your direction. Seeing his movement, the quivering lump at his feet turned to her as well. That lump was another wolf demon from the Southern plains.

"I-i-i-it's just like I s-s-said. Th-the Eastern lands are overrun with demons! Their leader is a demon enshrouded in a purple miasma. Last seen, they were headed towards the Mountains." Finished, the demon collapsed, and died.

You look up towards the Elder. "I will fight along side-"

"No, you will not." You start at his voice. Looking into your eyes levelly, he continued. "You will take your and our youngest children, and leave. I do not want our clan to be slaughtered like those of the Eastern and Southern clans. You will need to go west." You try to protest.

"I cannot go west, there lies-" Again you found your self interrupted.

"I know very well what lies west, but it is the only untouched Land left. You will find your traveling friends already there, if I'm not mistaken, and you will have to chance a meeting with him." Your last protest died on your lips, and you bowed your head in submission.

"Yes, elder." Turning you went to go get your small group ready to leave.

-----------


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Reconciliation

A few days later, you find yourself standing at the edge of the Western lands. Naomi stood shaking by your side. Heiwa and Hanabi were clinging to the bottom of your kimono fearfully.

_Oh great... they can sense my fear... oh what am I to do? _

You bend down and pick Hanabi up in your arms and the little girl death gripped your neck. Akira however stood next to Naomi defiantly, for he knew who's lands these were and why his mother and Naomi were so afraid. Heiwa looked up at you and tugged on your robe.

"Momma? Why do these wands smeww wike Akiwa and Hanabi and momma? Huh momma why?" You bite your lip so hard that it nearly draws blood.

"N-no reason sweetie... let's just..." Your vision turns to the ground as you bring your vacant hand up to your face and allow it to cover the left half of your face as tears flow like rivers down your cheeks.

_Oh what am I to do...? I still love Sesshomaru and I don't know what I'd do if he forces us out again... _

In her mind, she kept screaming her love for Sesshomaru as if she thought he could hear her. Naomi looked over at you.

_Oh dear...this is getting to be too much for m'lady... _She had never stopped calling her m'lady for in her eyes, was still her Lady. She knelt down to whisper something in Akira's ear -- seeing as how he was the only child that knew what was going on.

"Akira-sama, might I ask you to take your brother and sister and play with them over there somewhere? Your mother needs some time alone, yes she does." Akira nodded and motioned for his siblings to come with him.

_Heh... he always was the little ringleader.  
_  
As soon as Hanabi was out of your arms, you collapse on your knees and sob uncontrollably into your hands. Naomi looked down at you and went to kneel next to you but suddenly, she stopped and stared ahead into the bushes. Bowing lowly to something, she backed away and went to play with the hanyous. You feel someone wrap their arms around you in a comforting manner. Due to the tears running down your face, you can't sense who it is. You continue crying and -- through sobs -- you speak.

"Oh Naomi... what am I... going to do?! I can't go in there Naomi! I can't do it! I want to go in there... so badly... but I can't... he won't let me! He... he..." You finally give up trying to talk and just sob. The arms draw themselves closer around you and you feel a forehead rest on your shoulder. You open your eyes enough to see a silver lock of hair drape over your shoulder. You sniff the air. The person lifts their head up off your shoulder and you can hear them take in your scent. Suddenly, an all too familiar voice muttered to itself.

"Mmm... how missed was this flesh..." You sniffle again and turn to look at him. You see Sesshoumaru sitting there looking at you with an emptiness in his eyes.

"Ah! Mi-mi-m'lord..." You bow your head to him as low as it can go without bashing your forehead into his armor.

The taiyoukai only chuckled at your antics. He placed his hand under your chin and raised it up to meet his gaze. You still have tears running down your face as you look upon his golden eyes -- his golden eyes that you have longed to gaze into for the past two years. He sighed sadly and pulled you close to him, holding you tightly. You freeze as you look down at his head which was now lying on your shoulder.

_What's this...? _You sniff at the air and smell someone's tears other than your own. _He-he's...crying...? _You wrap your arms around him and take in his scent.

You feel a cold hand run down your neck and feel it rest on the marking that he left on your neck long ago.

"I-it's...s-still there..." You smile and close your eyes.

"Yes meiko... it's still there..."

-----

You look at him uncertainly. He was running his finger around and around your neck.

"It's been such a long, long time." He said heavily. "I've missed you so much."

"S- Sesshomaru?" The taiyoukai lord laughed.

"Don't call me that. What was that nickname again?"

"Sessh?"

"Yeah." Both of you look down, not knowing what to say. After a length, Sesshomaru got up and helped you up too.

"So, those your kids?"

You look at him sadly.

"They're ours." He turned his face the other way.

"Uh... well, I guess it was all my fault. I never really meant to banish you like that. I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me." You looked into those beautiful amber eyes again. They seemed to plead with you.

"All... all... all right." you say, shaking. _Damn it, I'm going to cry again... _

_  
_Sesshomaru sensed your distress and wrapped himself around you.

"Cry..." He whispered. "and let me hold you. It's what you did for me before."  
At this reminder, you burst into uncontrollable tears. Suddenly, you felt as though you wanted to shout at him.

"You... you... you don't understand how it felt! To be so alone! To struggle with the wolf clans and take care of the kids! You just don't get it!"

Sesshomaru looked at you incredulously. "You were living with the wolves?"

"Where else would I live?" You retorted angrily.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm... it's just that... I... well..." It was his turn to fling himself on you. He grabbed you and hugged you tightly. "I don't care!" He whispered fiercely. "I just want you back!"

"Mommy?" A little voice called out. You stopped crying as best as you could and returned.

"Yes Hanabi?" The demon girl looked startled when she saw the remains of your tears.

"Mommy, don't cwy!"

At this, you couldn't take it and started sobbing. All of the children ran over to you and started trying to comfort you. Sesshomaru stared at the twins.

"Are they... mine?"

You look at him through a veil of tears. "Yes."

Hanabi and Heiwa looked scared. Heiwa whispered with childish anger.

"Did the bad man make mommy cry?!"

Akira, who understood everything, said. "No... that's your dad."

The twins just stared. Sesshomaru looked uncomfortably at your crying figure.

"." he said softly and took a step towards you.

Akira, attempting to protect you, shouted at Sesshomaru.

"Get out of here! You don't belong with her! You don't deserve her! Not after the way you treated her!"  
Sesshomaru was taken aback. His eyes were full of hurt. You finally got up unsteadily, empty of tears.

"Akira," you called softly. "It's okay."

"No it isn't! I know how he hurt you! I'll never forgive him! I don't care that he's my father!"  
At this, the twins started bawling. Naomi ran up to you and hugged them tightly.

"Don't worry." She soothed. You walked towards Sesshomaru, but Akira pushed you away from him.

"Let's go, mom. I know where we can find a place."  
Sesshomaru stood there, rooted to the spot.

"So, you've taken over as the man of the house?"

Akira looked at him. "At least I did better than you!"

"Akira! That's enough!" You scold. Then, before he could stop you, you ran up to the taiyoukai and flung your arms around him.

"We were all hurt, but we can mend." You whisper lovingly. "It's okay, I forgive you."  
Sesshomaru shut his eyes hard, as to stop the flow of tears.

"Let's just go home. Naomi, you too."  
The wolf demon bowed low.

"It's an honor to serve you once again."

As the group of you walked to the castle in the setting sun, you look at Sesshomaru smiling. Both of you had finally managed to convince Akira that Sesshomaru was truly sorry. Now, Sesshomaru was carrying the sleeping boy.

_We can start over again... _

------

You smile as something brushes against your leg underneath the dining table. A familiar red kimono blazes behind you and a yellow and green blur follows.

"Children, please," You scold softly,. "Not while some of us are eating.."

The three blurs stop. Akira holds the other two by the collar. The other two are dangled in the air.

"You heard what Mom said." He set them down and took his place next to you.

"Don't worry, Mom," He said with a cocky smile. "I've got it all under control." His gaze wanders over to his slightly smiling father and forms into a cold one.

The lord laces his fingers together, puts his elbows on the table and leans forward a little.

"Need to speak to me about something, son?" He questioned as his smile faded.

"Oh no, Father. Nothing at all." Akira's cocky grin returned at this point.  
You laughed nervously, looking from one to the other.

"Come now, you two. Let's enjoy dinner tonight." You picked up your utensils and started eating.  
An imaginary spark flashed between father and son before they, too, started to eat.

After dinner, you asked Akira to come outside to the back with you. He willingly accepted after you told Sesshomaru it was just you and your son.

"A beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" You said, looking up to the sky. A sliver of moon had shown amongst countless stars.

"Mm.. Hum.." He answered, kicking a chunk of wet grass across the back lawn.

"What do you really want to say to me, Mother?"

"Can't I spend some quality with my first born without being interrogated?" You said smiling at him.  
He sat on a stone bench next to the koi pond. A slow trickle of a waterfall slashed in the background as you two talked.

"I know better than that, Mother."

"Well... Fine then," You sat next to him, "why are you so brash to your own flesh and blood?"

"They're brats.." He answered quickly.

"Not them." You told him, even though you knew he already knew. You put your arm around him, comfortingly.

He rolled his eyes. "Mother..." He whined. "must we?"

"Yes." You answered defiantly.

"'Cause he abandoned us.."

"He did not..." You defended. You yourself did not actually know if that was true, but you wanted to believe it so bad. You also couldn't believe you had to say that to your own son.

"Yes he did.." He pulled away from you.

"No.. He didn't."

"Well then how do you explain living away from him for two years without any sign whatsoever that he even knew that we were still alive..!?" He got up slowly and turned away from you, tears rolled down each side of his face.

"Do you know how bad it hurts to have your own father, the one who breathed life into you, turn his back on you!?" He turned back towards you. You were taken aback. You didn't know how much anger was harbored in your young son.

"Do you know how bad it hurts to have your lover, the one you had children with, turn his back on you!?" You shot back angrily. "And no.. I.. I can't explain that.. But yes, I do know how bad it hurts to have your parents turn their backs on you. That's why I'm here, with you and your siblings.. And you father..." The sadness you'd been holding flooded out when you answered him. You cried in front of your child and you didn't even try to hide it from him. You had no strength left to.

"Mom.." he said, "Mom.. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. Really, I am. Don't cry, Mom. " He tried to hug you in the awkward position you were in. "Aw, c'mon Mom... Please... Da-Dad will... He'll hate me for it..."  
You wiped your tears away and got up. You kneeled down to him and hugged him.

"Nobody... Nobody could hate you, Akira. Even if they tried..."  
---------

Akira smiles at you.

"Mom.. you're supposed to say that, you're my mother."

"I know, dear, but nonetheless it's true. When you were born your father was so happy he actually cried."

"Maybe he was just disappointed--"

"He was not, and you know it."

"Okay..." Akira digs at the dirt with his claws.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What did you mean about knowing what it was like to have a parent turn their back on you?"

_I suppose he had to ask sometime. He'd have found out eventually anyway.. _You try to collect your thoughts for a moment, then explain to him how you came to this era. He listens with amazement, doggie-ears twitching.

"Wow, really?!?"

"Mm-hmm... and eventually, your father and I fell in love, and we had you. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to show my parents my beautiful little boy. So I brought you and your father back to my time. Your grandma absolutely adored you, I think. She just hated your father for having helped me have you. She didn't believe in demons, I suppose. I knew if she couldn't stomach the idea of a pure-blood demon, she'd be even less likely to accept a half-breed. She finally sent your father back down the well. The next morning when I found out, we had a huge argument... and I took you and went back down the well. And you know the rest."

---------

Akira looks up at you again.

"But.. that doesn't explain why Dad left us..."

"Sweetie, remember that spell that Naomi cast on you? The one that made you so much older? Do you remember why she cast it in the first place?" His nose wrinkles up as he thinks back and tries to recall.

"Umm.. nope, sorry..."

"That's all right. It was a long time ago. It was in order to fight a terrible demon called Naraku, who for some reason wanted to kill your father, me, you, and likely as not everyone else even remotely connected to us. That's the reason I became a demon, remember? Well, at one point Naraku either took control of your father or cast a spell on him, to make him forget who I was and thus drive us apart. But our love broke the spell. Naraku had also cast a spell over Naomi, believe it or not, so that she thought she was the one your father was so madly in love with. The very thought of being unfaithful was so thoroughly repellant to your father that he... overreacted, and banished her. She was my best friend at the time and I couldn't stand seeing her run off all alone, so I stood up to him and said something to the effect that to banish Naomi was to banish me also. Proud and stubborn as we both were, we just walked away... and didn't look back. So you see, Akira, it's nothing you did, and it wasn't entirely your father's fault either... I too was to blame..."

--------

All of a sudden Killer pops up.

"Hello who is that with you?"

She pauses.

"Is Sesshomaru here? I have important matters to attend to."

---------

You stare at the demon who'd just interrupted your bonding time with your son. Just as you opened your mouth to tell her so, a blur pushed Killer off the tree branch she was sitting on.

"Wah! You interrupted the touching mother-son moment! How could you!?!"

Killer threw Imari off of her.

"You messed up my entrance! I did that on purpose! we can't let them get too sappy... it just isn't right!" Akira retreated from his mother's embrace, and, turning beat red, walked to Imari.

"Um...hi Imari-chan..."  
---------

You smile knowingly as Imari also goes crimson when your son approaches her. Clearly the attraction is mutual.

_They're so adorable together.. I wonder if Sessh and I were like that ever? Maybe I ought to leave the two lovebirds alone and go see what message Killer had that was so important... _

----------

You follow Killer as she goes inside, presumably looking for Sesshomaru.

_I wonder what exactly this message is... maybe it has something to do with all the chaos recently...Where is he, anyway? _

--------

You turn to look back once more towards where Akira and Imari were blushing and not looking at one another, and  
--------

Killer waves her hand in front of your face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

You glare at her and she chuckles.

"It's so pathetic if ya ask me, Love's so sappy. Ya never going to catch me in love, I can tell you that." Shrugging, she leaves and goes down the hallway again. You scowl, and follow after her.

"What makes you so sure your not going to fall in love?" She glances over her shoulder at you.

"Please, demons don't fall in love. It's against our nature." You open your mouth to explain, but she continued.

"Of course, there are exceptions. Take you and Sesshomaru, for example; you started out human, so your emotion was carried over, but you somehow released Sesshomaru's emotions. I commend you for it, by the wa-OOF!" She bumped into Sesshomaru's back at that point, and succeeded in falling on her butt.

"Ow... Oh! Just who I wanted to see. " She paused. "First, I think you should arrange a marriage between your son, first born mind you, and Imari. Secondly is my report-" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"What makes you say I should arrange a marriage between them? Did it not occur to you that if they wish to me mated" You blush at his choice of words, and he winked at you. "that they would come to me themselves?"

Killer scowled. "Anyway ..."  
---------

"Sessh... I think we may have a war on our hands. Already we've been driven here, back into your lands... I think soon we may be fighting to defend this place..."  
Sesshomaru nods grimly.

"If it finally comes to that, rest assured you have my full cooperation. Only over my dead body will these lands be taken from me... perhaps not even then..."

-----------------

You frown at Sesshomaru. "I'd rather you not end up dead, if you don't mind." You stalk off, not really sure where you were going. You turned a corner, and ran right through Sesshomaru's mother.

"Oh, great." Straightening yourself up, you turned around to face your mother-in-law's ghost.

"Hello, you're looking nice today." She turned to look at you.

"Weren't you human?"

"Uh, yes, I was..." She turned around again and started to vanish. You last heard before she completely pulled a Houdini.

"I wholly approve of your kind of demon, though." You stared at the place where she was standing, or floating, before shrugging and continued on you pointless walk. Then you turned another corner, and ran into a clone of yourself.

"Wha?!?" The clone clasped her hand over your mouth, and pulled you into a room. Shutting the door, she said.

"Shhhhhh! It's me, Sakura! Your taking too long in solving the riddle, so I'm allowed to come to the mortal world for a short time." Looking directly into your eyes, she seemed to vanish.

**I'm still here, it's just that I'm only in your mind, and can only speak to you. You have something very special in your heart, and I mean that quite literally. Should Naraku get his hands, or tentacles, or... **_How about appendages? _**That'll work. Anyway, if he gats his appendages on your heart, he'll end up being the most powerful demon there ever was. **

_The most powerful demon? How can he get his hands on my heart, if I already love Sesshomaru?_ You heard her sigh.

**You don't take things literally enough. I mean, if he gets hold of your heart! You know, the muscle that's making your blood pump through your body. That heart! You've got a variation of the Shikon no Tama in there. Its the Jewel of Pure Hearts. You need to protect it with both our lives. **Now it was your turn to sigh.

_I really don't understand any of this_. She laughed, and promptly settled herself. You sighed again.  
--------

_Great. On top of everything, now there's this. Wonderful... I guess I'll just have to be really, really careful from now on.. So, um, how exactly did I come to have this 'Jewel of Pure Hearts' thing inside me, anyway?_

**You have it, because I did once. I protected it, carried it inside my body, and now that you've taken my place, you have it too. **Sighing more, you head back to see if Sesshomaru's finished talking with Killer so you can break the news to him.

---------

**Where're you going?!?! ** Sakura screams in your head.

_To tell Sesshomaru. _

**YOU CAN"T TELL HIM!!! **She screams so loud it makes your ears ring.

_Why not? _She takes a moment to answer.

**He can't know... any of it. He can't know about the jewel... he'd only try harder to protect you... you can't tell him about me... I'll disappear, so...**

"This is our little secret." You accidentally say out loud as Akira round the corner where you have stopped.

"Mom," He says, eyeing you and the hallway around you carefully. "who're you talking to?"

"No one and," You say, realizing this is your son. "why are you still here?"

"Umm... I live here... why shouldn't I be?"

"We're being attacked!"

"What's your point?" He asks you with a fiery glint in his eye. You would know that look any where, it's the same look Inuyasha gives Kagome every time she tries to go back down the well.

"You're not going to fight, Akira."

"Mother," He groans. "I'm a part of this family too! I will fight!"   
Before you can answer, you hear a war cry from the castle gates. You turn, how could they be here already?

---------

_Damn!!!! What can I do?!? I want to go and help Sesshomaru and the others fight too, but if what you say is true it's too dangerous... _

**Of course it's true!! **Sakura snaps. **Why wouldn't it be?!? **

_Hmmmm... _You realize suddenly that while you can't figure out a solution to your own predicament, you now have an excellent reason to keep Akira where it was safe.

"Akira, sweetie, I have a more important job for you. I need you to help Naomi protect your brother and sister. Can you do that for me?"

--------

Killer walks up behind after Akira left.

"So you are a demon now." Killer smiles at . "You know you looked better as a human." tries to punch her but Killer ducks. Killer makes a quick movement with her hands "I want to talk to you."

-----------

"How about not?" You turn and try to run for it. Killer was instantly blocking your path of escape.

"Now now, it is rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."

"Keh, and who the hell do you think you are?" You snort.  
----------

"I'm Killer," She says matter-of-factly, being a smart aleck. "I'm trying to relay a message for your mate."

"What?" You ask, just wanting to get away.

"He says, your supposed to get away with your kids."

"What?!?!" You shout and Sakura mentally screams the same thing. You both knew it was too dangerous but, still, you were just as good of a fighter as him! How dare he try to tell you to get away!  
Killer sees your indignant expression.

"You know, you ARE his mate, he's supposed to do that." She looks you up and down for several minutes.

"Yes, you really looked better as a human." Before she takes off at a run back down the hall.  
In your head, Sakura is fuming.

**If we just kind of set her on fire... do you think anyone would notice? She would just kind of... POOF! No more Killer. **

_  
_You can't help but smile at the little voice in your head. But, the smile fades from your face as you remember Sesshomaru's message.

_It **is **too dangerous. _You grumble to Sakura.  
---------

You shook your head.

_Best to do what I can... _You take off running and grab the hands of your children and take them with you. You ran to the dried well and jumped in, pulling the kids with you. You opened the trap door buried at the bottom and had the kids follow you inside. It led into a deep under ground path that would eventually come above the ground somewhere in Inuyasha's forest. You sent the kids down first, and looked out the top of the well.

"I hope he stays safe..." You whisper.

-----------

The forest is every bit as dark and spooky as you recall. Hanabi senses this, and sticks close to you, whimpering in fear.

"Mommy?"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"This woods is scary. I don't like it here, Mommy."  
You gather all three children close.

"It's okay, little ones. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

"Where did Dad go?"

"He had to go fight some bad people who want to take our land.." _Among other things_. You think wryly.

"Will he be okay?"

"Of course he will. Now then...Hmm.." You reach down and feel along the forest floor, searching for a sturdy enough stick to fashion a torch out of.

_Aha!!! This will do nicely!!! _Remembering that as yet your children have never seen your pyrokenetic ability, and also wanting to distract them from their fears and doubts, you straighten up and say.

"Want to see a trick? Watch this."

You glance briefly at the branch--just long enough to set it alight. Heiwa looks at you in awe and wonder, as does his sister.

"Wow, Mommy!!! How'd you do that?"

"I'm just special that way. Come now, everyone. We'll need to find a place to sleep tonight. Hold hands, all of you. Can't have anyone getting lost.." Akira rolls his eyes but takes his sister's hand. She takes one of Heiwa's, who then takes yours. That leaves you one hand free to hold the torch aloft and light the way. As you set out, you dare risk a single glance back at the well. Kami-sama only knows what's happening on the other side.

_Sesshomaru.. please be careful.. don't leave your children fatherless again... _

--------

The younger ones clung to you, making a little difficult to navigate through the deepening blackness of the night, even with the makeshift torch. You tried to turn your thoughts away from Sesshomaru, worrying about him was distracting you, and now more than ever, you needed to be alert.

"Mummy.. I'm tired..." Hanabi cried clutching your hand and stopping in the middle of the small forest path. You look down at her, then around to Heiwa and Akira, you could see that they were exhausted, even though they wouldn't admit it. You hesitate before glancing around, you sigh and look back down at Hanabi with a small smile.

"We can rest here for a little while."

"But, Mother..."

"Akira, everyone's tired; I don't have a choice."

"But Mom what if.." You sit down at the base of a tree, pulling Hanabi and Heiwa into your lap.

"We'll just have to trust that your father's keeping them busy." You say with a sigh. Akira sat down beside you with great reluctance, after a few moments in silence he rested his head against your shoulder.

"Sing mummy... Sing.." Heiwa mumbled sleepily.  
You smile down at him and notice that Hanabi and Akira's ears perked up.

"Alright, let's see.." Then you start singing in a soft voice, while your children listened intently.

-------  
"Lay down, your sweet and weary head,  
Night is falling,  
You have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now,  
Dream of those who came before,  
They are calling,  
From beyond the distant shore.  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see, all of your fears, will pass away.  
Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping,  
What can you see, on the horizon,  
Why does the white gull call?  
Across the sea, a pale moon rises,  
The ships have come, to carry you home.  
And all shall turn, to silver glass,  
A light on the water, all souls pass--"

You are interrupted by soft snoring. Akira is sitting beside you, his little sister sleeping on his lap. He himself is out like a light, his head still resting on your shoulder. Heiwa is snuggled up on your lap, also asleep. You shift slightly, enough to turn a haphazard piles of twigs and dry leaves into a makeshift campfire. It wasn't much, but it would chase away the scary shadows, and hopefully also repel wild beasts. You settle down again, staring into the fire with half-lidded eyes. At first you assure yourself that you'll stay awake all night and keep watch, but after awhile the shadows call irresistibly, and you drift off.

------

You wake up in the morning as the bright sunlight greets you. Your hands automatically cover your eyes so the sunlight won't hurt your eyes. wonders.

_Did Sesshomaru already fight the beasts? Did he beat them? Or did he--. . . . . . . . . . _

couldn't think about the scary thought.

_But it might just be the truth. . . . .  
_--------------

You watch the sky turn gray by the false dawn's light, wondering what happened to your meiko. A stirring in the bush grabs your attention, and you gently place Heiwa down beside you. You approach the bush with caution, and you hear a whisper.

"-san, Rin is scared."  
------


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Two Jewels

"Oh, Rin!" You say, pulling the shaking girl close to you. Weak with relief, you are just glad she is alright.

"-san," Rin's voice says, muffled by your embrace, "You are choking Rin."

"Oh!" You exclaim, quickly letting go. How could you have forgotten your demon strength? "Rin," You ask. "when did you get out."

"Rin doesn't know. It was all dark and the palace was on fire. People were screaming and demons were every where. Rin didn't know where she was running to until she heard -sama's voice. -sama sings very nicely." She adds, attempting to smile although you can see tear trails running down her mud-stained cheeks.

"Rin," You begin, your stomach twisting in a strange pattern of knots. "where is Sesshomaru?"

---------  
"The last time Rin saw Sesshoumaru-sama, he was a great big doggy, and running down the hill scaring away the bad people. He bitted them too when he got close. Naomi-san helped him. Naomi-san has very sharp claws. She helped Rin get out of the castle, and went to help Sesshoumaru-sama. That was the last time Rin saw them."

_Hmmm... from what she said, he might have been winning... but I can't be sure. I guess the only way to know for sure is to go back and look for myself... but the battle might be over yet, and if Sessh is hurt I don't want the kids to see. Sakura-chan... what should I do?_

**Take them with you, but don't go back to the castle--yet. Leave them in the village with that old priestess. She can watch them while you go see how things are.** It sounded like a good idea, but of course the first step would waking up the children. Gently you shift so that Akira is no longer using you as a pillow, then gently tickle his sensitive ears. He's awake in an instant, trying to swat at your hands.

"Mom!!!!"

-------

As if to answer 's thought Killer comes through the woods barking. " we're winning" Killer holds out a letter "this is from Sesshomaru." She smiles. "Sesshomaru sends his love."

-----

You walk towards Kaede's village, talking to Sakura the whole way.

_Was Sessh really like that when he was younger? He was that possessive?_

**Yep! It's amazing on how much he's mellowed down... **You felt a tug on the sleeve of your kimono.

"What are you doing?" You smile at your daughter.

"Momma's just thinking..." You stop when you see your eldest stop. "Akira, what is it?" He turns and points ahead.

"There's a giant Inuyasha..." You stare at the blimp-like chiibii.

"Well, this is new..."

"-san! Look out!" You turn, and shove the twins behind you. You feel something pass through your chest, then blackness. "Momma? You alright?" You wake to see Heiwa filling your version. Groaning, you sit up. Akira was hunched over in a corner, holding something.

"Akira?" He turns to you, something shiny and glowing in his hands.

"This came out of you, the arrow brought it out." You picked up the jewel, feeling Sakura's presence as you did so.

_This is the Jewel of Pure Hearts, you are the bearer of this burden, as I was_. Small transparent hands covered your own. You look up to see almost a mirror image of your demon self, only younger.

"Sakura?" The girl nodded.

"_Rin and I shall be together, she's more my age right now...and she wants to be able to go with you and Sessh. She will look a lot like me, as you see me now. Sakura smiled. Besides, I think it'll be fun messing with Sessh's mind for a while…_" You grin and the girl disappeared.   
-----------

_Wow, _you think to yourself, _it feels so weird not to have Sakura-chan in my mind anymore... it's kind of lonely, really... _You realize that your children are still gathered around you in frightened silence. Akira is still holding the Jewel, staring transfixed at its shiny iridescent surface.

"Mom... what _is _this thing?" Hanabi and Heiwa crowd closer to him, standing on their toes to see what he's got.

"What is it, Nii-sama?"

"I don't know... Mom had it, maybe she knows..." You try to briefly explain about the Jewel and Sakura and whatnot.  
"So... Sakura-sama's ghost is with Rin-chan now?"

"You could say that, yes." You get to your feet and brush off your kimono.

"Come on, now. Let's get going."

-----------

As you walk nearer to the end of the forest, you see the well you jumped in earlier. But instead of the well being nothing covering the top, you see a thick sheet of a material covering the top.

_How are we going to get up? _Sakura asked.  
"I don't know." you say out loud.

"I know a way. It might be dangerous but it's worth a try." Akira exclaimed. . . . . . . . . .

----------

Akira picked up a stick and drew some circles and X's in the dirt.

"Here's my plan, while Inuyasha-baka is distracting the main source of whatever is attacking Father, me an momma-"

"Momma and I." He made a face at Hanabi.

"You don't get it right either, so . Anyhow, momma and I -makes face at Hanabi- will sneak around behind it, and take it down." Heiwa raised his hand. Akira sighed.

"What?"

"I got to go potty..."

"We're about to attack the biggest threat to the Western lands, and you have to go what?!"

"But I really got to go, Nii-san!" Akira gave a sigh like one who can't take it anymore, and looked at Hanabi and Rin.

"I suppose you have to go, too?" Both nodded. You stifled a giggle, and waited while your kids went in the bushes.

"There, there Akira, someday they won't have to go when your instructing them..." He brightened up, and you saw how hopeful he looked, so you finished your statement in your head instead of saying it out loud. _Instead, they'll make your enemies wait while they go right before engaging battle... _Rin make a sound that was between a cough and a strangling sound. Akira glared at her when she came back into the clearing. She smiled at him, then looked directly at you.

"So, are we going to go with his plan of action?" You started when you heard Sakura's voice come from her mouth. "Or are we going to wait until we catch up with Sesshomaru-kun?"

------------

When Sakura responds, you can almost hear the impish grin in her voice.  
_Let's go with his plan. It sounds more fun... _

---------

"Okay, let's go then-we can't waste anymore time. Everyone knows what they're doing? Good. Then let's go!"

"Wait! Where is Heiwa?!?" Akira exclaims.

-------

At your firstborn's outcry, a small silver head pops up from behind a bush.

"Mama," Your second son calls excitedly. "Come see the awesome bug I found!!!" Akira falls on his back in exasperation, foot twitching, as Rin and Hanabi rush over to ooh and ahh at Hiewa's discovery.

-------

_Oh Sakura._.., you thought, looking at the children, _I'm not going to put my kid's in any danger. I'm going to leave them with Kaede-sama and try to go find Sesshomaru.. _

_  
_**Of course. I understand, .. I'll watch over them for you. **

You thanked her and headed towards Kaede's village with the kids, leaving them there.

"But Mom!" Akira whined. "You can't go alone..! You'll get hurt..."

"Oh, Akira.." You looked at all three of them, begging you not to go. "I shan't be gone long. I'll go see what's going on and come straight back... I promise." You hugged them each and thanked Kaede for looking after them.

At the battlefield...

Fire's roared and tree's groaned in the wind. The palace you had lived in was no more and bodies littered the field with blood everywhere. Flames licked overturned trees and spread for miles. Nothing else moved. Embers died away into ash, floating away in the wind as you slumped to the ground in a crying fit.

"Where are you, Sesshomaru..!?"

You called, trying to find his scent. The blood and rotting corpses stung your nose and you were forced to breathe out your mouth, now tasting the disgusting air. Crying, you turned over bodies and sifted through ash, looking for your loved one. A flash of silver caught your eye and you turned to it.

_Oh, dear God, please be him..! _It shined in the moonlight, almost glowing amongst the dying embers. You pulled a large, powerful looking beast's body away and cried harder.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." You called, leaning down to what you found.

He lay there, bloodied and beaten. His armor had been ripped off by claws, the marks now scabbing. His hair was a tangled mess with twigs and blood smeared in it. The haori you had so many times buried your face in was shorter, cut off, and dirt and blood covered most of it. You looked at his face, saddened and in pain, smeared with ash and even more blood. His stillness made you think the worst. You laid on top of him, sobbing into his dirty kimono.

"No.. No, no, no..." You pleaded with the stars that this was not his fate.

"Not again!" You screamed at him. "Your children need you..!"

Kissing the moon on his forehead, you held him close, wishing to never leave him again. You had almost rocked yourself to sleep when a light made you open your eyes. A sword in a black sheath at his side was glowing dim. When you went to reach for it, it pulsated, almost having a heartbeat. You dried your tears and picked it up, holding it to your chest.

"Will you help me, Dear Tenseiga?" You asked it, putting in Sesshomaru's limp hands.  
--------

You gently fold Sesshomaru's cold, lifeless hands around the sword's hilt. The blade hums gently and pulses with blue light. You silently pray as you focus on trying to sense the messengers of the Underworld.

_Is that them? Damn... ugly little beasts. _

As you've seen Sesshomaru do before, you slash through them with Tenseiga. They shriek loudly as they disappear.

_Did it work? Is he... is he all right? _

---------

You felt your meiko's pulse grow stronger, and watched as he changed into an orb form. Smiling tenderly, you picked him up.

"I love you, forever now and always." Satisfied, you turned towards Kaede's village.

"_No_," Startled, you turned to see Rin/Sakura behind you. Turning around she motioned you to follow her."

_We must go to the castle_.

Curious, you follow her. After walking a ways, she turned to talk to a soul collector that had appeared at her side.

_The time of the Choice is drawing near, tell your mistress she is needed at last._

The soul collector nodded, and flew away.

"What's the 'time of the Choice'?" She didn't answer.

"The time of the Choice is the instant both the Jewels are purified, and the sacrifices are chosen to bring forth the Balance." You start when you hear Kikyo's voice from right beside you.

"What sacrifice? Balance? Can you explain please?" She glanced at you, then went ahead to walk next to Rin/Sakura, leaving you to your thoughts.

_For some reason, I think I should know what they're talking about, but when I try, all I see is a dense gray fog_... Puzzled and intrigued, you continued on towards the pillar of smoke rising from the trees. After a while, you saw/sensed a barrier. Intending to tell the two people silently walking in front of you, you stop when Kikyo made a sweeping motion with her hand. A break in the barrier, just large enough for the three of you, was made, and closed when you passed through. Puzzled about this you hurry to catch up to them and ask them, but were delayed when you saw your home. Naraku had not been kind to it. Smoke and fire rose from many places, rubble and debris were everywhere. Demons of all kind numbering in the hundreds clambered all over the place, but would not go inside by any of the doors.

"Wha-what're you doing here? And... Ki-Kikyo?" Turning to your left, you saw the Inuyasha group.

"Kagome?" She hurried towards you, and glared at Inuyasha when she passed him.

"What was that for?"

"Oswari!" THWACK

"Enough!" She Looked at you, Rin, Kikyo, and the orb that was Sesshomaru still cuddled in your arms.

"Should I even ask?" You smiled wanly.

"You can try... god knows I did, but you're not going to get an answer out of them," You jerk a finger to the retreating backs of Kikyo and Rin/Sakura. "-and I have absolutely no clue what's going on. Just something about a Choice and the purification of the Jewels..." Kagome stared at you.

"Jewels? With an 's' ? There's more that one?" You shrug.

"Yeah I have one in my heart, which reminds me..." You give Sesshomaru over to her. "He'll return to his normal form in an hour or so, but for now..."You trail off as Kikyo went through the main door, and Rin/Sakura turned around and motioned for you to follow. Kagome hands you her shards of the Jewel, and you follow Rin/Sakura into the darkness and miasma that enshrouded the place you'd come to know as home.  
-------

Kikyo and Rin/Sakura lead you to the center of the ruins of your home. There a makeshift altar has been erected. Kikyo stands in front of it, and Rin/Sakura goes to stand beside her. Solemnly she proclaims:  
"It is time."

"Time for what?!?" Kagome cuts in, still confused. The undead priestess looks disdainfully at her reincarnation before continuing.

"It is time for the Choice, for the Sacrifice, to be made. It is time for peace, and the balance of power, to be restored. You see, originally when the Shikon Jewel was created, it was almost hopelessly corrupt. Thus, to balance its power, a second Jewel, the Jewel of Pure Hearts, was created from young girls' hearts. Even as its dark twin was placed in the care of a human... the Pure-Heart Jewel was left in the protection of a demon. A demon named Sakura. She was killed, and the Jewel passed on to her reincarnation. The Balance must be restored, now. The Pure-Heart Jewel must combine with the Jewel of Four Souls--but to do so, a sacrifice must be offered. The sacrifice would be not of the body, but of the soul.. the offering would give her soul to seal both Jewels. This will bind them permanently, and restore order and peace." Kikyo's smile chills you as she looks from you to Rin/Sakura.

"Only one can give her soul... but she must do it willingly. It must be done of her own free will, or all shall fail. But before you decide, know this: Whoever is sacrificed will disappear from the minds and hearts of her loved ones. Their memories will be wiped clean of her. No one will know she ever even existed. Now then... who is it to be?"

---------

You look from Rin/Sakura, to Kikyo, to the sacred jewel in Kikyo's hands, then to your chest where the other sacred jewel was kept.

"Let me see here, " You say slowly. "When the jewels are combined, the sacrifice.. "

"Me and either you or Sakura..."

"Thank you, Kikyo, me or Sakura..."You thought about what you just said, and when it sank in...

"WAIT A MINUTE! Are you saying that either of us -gestures wildly at Sakura and herself- is suitable for the sacrifice?!?!" Sakura looked at you calmly.

"I can make a very good mother, if that is what your worried about..." You stare at her. Leave Akira, Hanabi, and Heiwa with her? Granted, she was Sesshomaru's first love, but _my _kids, with her? And what about my friends? Kagome, Shippo-chan, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku? What about Killer, my kids? While you stood in numb shock, you didn't notice Sakura edging closer to you as you did so. However, you were awakened roughly when she raked your chest accidentally to take the jewel from around your neck.

"HEY!! THAT HURT!!!" She solemnly passed it to Kikyo, who promptly started reciting scriptures, and placed the Jewels side by side on a makeshift alter. You felt time around you freeze, and a feeling of floatation and euphoria almost overwhelmed you. You glanced over at Sakura, and saw that she was glowing, with waves of purple and pink light crossing over her features.

"The time of the Choice has come, Shikon no Tama..."

"I, Kikyo, protector and bearer of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls in life as in death, willingly offer my soul as collaborate for this joining." You turned back to where Kikyo stood before the alter, and watched in horror as a purplish-pink figure swirled around Kiyo's body, pulling out her soul as it did so. When it was finished, earth and clay, with priestesses clothes, were all that was left. The figure turned to you and Sakura, and you heard a tinkling laugh.

"Two of you? This is indeed interesting..." She turned towards Sakura. "Your life was cut short... and you have only two ties to this world... Open your heart to me, child." You watched, bemused, as they were both enveloped in the strange Purple-pink glow. After a while, it receded, and the thing turned to you.

"Now, open your heart to me..." You felt a strange sensation, almost like someone opening a door to your innermost self, revealing forgotten memories of your past that you didn't know where there. You watched as you and Kagome went on that field trip to the river, and you ended up almost drowning to save Kagome. Then it jumped forward to when you were visiting the shrine, and that strange woman came up to you, telling you about the choice that will change your life... Your falling into the well, meeting Inuyasha... Sesshomaru and your first meeting... His claiming of you...Your first meeting with Naomi... Your first child...Your choice to go demon... Your fight and banishment... Your twins' faces... And a long lost memory of so long ago... You held your sister's hand as she labored to breathe.

"Onee-san..." You whispered, feeling tears run down your cheeks. She turned her head towards you.

"Nee-chan... I will always watch over you..." You leaned forward to hear her, as somewhere outside of your private world, the doctors where saying.

"No talking... Save your energy..."

"Onee-chan... when you meet him... and when the choice must be made... it will require more than just one sacrifice for your heart..." You sobbed.

"Onee-san, no talking... the doctor says you'll get better... You promised!" She blinked, then laughed. It was a hollow sound.

"Nee-chan, when the sacrifice is made, we'll see each other again..." You watched as her eyes grew distant.

"Nee-san!?"

"Love you, see you then..."

"NEE-SAN!!" You felt the tears run freely now, as the memory faded.

"Nee-san." You whispered. The orb of purple and pink whirled around Sakura. She turned and smiled.

"I told you we'd see each other again... name your next kid after me... Nee-chan." With that final farewell, you watched as a swirl of purple and pink souls collided in a twister, settling finally into a purple-pink jewel. Picking it up, you smiled when it started to crack.

"It's only fitting, after all..." You said as the Jewel shattered once more. Dimly, you heard Naraku's howl of agony or anger and you smiled; then your world went black.  
---------

For a long time the darkness holds you. Its velvet folds undulate softly on some unseen breeze. It is calm here, you sense, it is safe. But you are not alone... In the distance a soft purple-pink light appears. Intrigued, you move towards it. Your sister stands there, smiling proudly.

"Nee-sama!!!!"

You run to her, tears of joy pouring down your face. She pulls into a gentle, warm embrace, then says softly.

"You did it, Nee-chan. You fulfilled the prophesy. Now Sakura, Kikyo and I can all move on. You've helped us find peace. Thank you."

She begins to fade away, her image softening and blurring as the light from her body brightens. Just before she vanishes completely, she whispers.

"Give my niece and nephews my love..."

_I will, Nee-sama, I promise I will_. You think, struggling to open your eyes.

At first glance you aren't sure where you are. Then you note the wooden walls and realize you're lying on the floor in Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru is kneeling beside you, holding your hand. When your eyes fix on him, his own tear up.

"..."

----------


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Aftermath

"Oh… Sessh... It's alright... You don't need to cr-" You stopped, remembering his pride.

"I'm fine.." You sat up, kissing him lightly. You lay with him for a while, nuzzling into his haori, speaking softly with him until three figures jumped upon you both.

"Mommy!" They all chimed together. "You're back!"

"Hello!" You said back to them, taking them all in your arms. Sesshoumaru ruffled their hair as they ask you questions.

"Where'd you go?"

"Was it scary?"

"You've been asleep for three days!"

"I heard you had a jewel.." Heiwa said. Sesshomaru looked at him skeptically.

"Now where'd you hear that?"

"I heard Kaede-sama and you talking about…" He said with his cute, guilty face.

-----------

Laughing, you sit up and pull him onto your lap for a cuddle.

"You're entirely too cute for your own good, you know that?" He giggles and tries to squirm out of your grasp as you begin tickling him.

"Ah!!! Nii-Sama, Hanabi!!! Help me!!!!"

------------

The two shook their head no with a little smile and hugged their father.

"Missed you, Daddy." Hanabi said into his hair.

"Yeah, me too, Dad." Akira said, clinging to his waist. Sesshomaru winked at you and hugged his children.  
You laughed as Heiwa stuck his tongue out at you and tried to tickle you back. You heard the soft padding of feet and looked in that direction. Rin stood there, looking at the ground.

"Welcome back, -san..." She looked up at the five of you and smiled. You handed Heiwa off to your meiko and opened your arms for Rin. She grinned and jumped into them.

--------

Rin hugs you tightly, almost as if she is afraid to let go.  
"... Sakura-chan said she was sorry, -sama. Rin is sorry too-"

"For what, sweetie? You didn't do anything wrong."

---------

"Rin is sorry because went through a lot of horrible things Rin would never go through. Then, Rin would be scared."

"Oh." You say, shocked.

"C'mon, let's go home and eat dinner. Naomi got everything prepared just for you." Sesshoumaru said, breaking the silence. About a second later, Sesshoumaru collapsed on the ground clutching his side.

"S-Sesshomaru?!? Are you alright?!" You scream.  
"He just needs a little more rest before he wakes up. It seems that he still hasn't fully recovered ever since the war broke out. That's all I can say." Kaede replies.

"How long will it take for him to recover??" Hanabi pipes up.

"I'm not so sure that he might be able to recover from that kind of wound. . . . . . "

------

You looked down at your meiko's face. It was about an hour past midnight, and everyone except you was asleep. shifting Sesshomaru slightly, you managed to place his head off your lap, where it had been resting, on the pillow you had been sitting on. Standing up, you wince at the stiffness of your legs. Sighing and inwardly groaning, you leave Kaede's hut. The sky outside was beginning to lighten into a false dawn. You walked down the path towards the lake. Testing the water, you smile at its bitter cold. Some things never change... Satisfied, you undress and slip in. You had to suppress a gasp as the shockingly cold water rushed over you. Taking a deep breath, you dive under. Fish scattered as you swam past them, going deeper and deeper. Finally you touched the bottom. The fish you had scattered came back, wondering at this strange creature in their midst. Accepting that you were no threat, they swam on. Smiling, you started upwards for air. Breaking the surface, you heard a different splash as someone else got in the water. Alert instantly, you hear a familiar voice.

"C'mon Kagome, it's not that cold." Hesitantly, you swam over to a bunch of rock jutting up from the middle of the lake. Peeking around you smile as you watch as Kagome joined Inuyasha in the lake.

"Inuyasha! You lied! It's FREEZING!!" Inuyasha swam over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Don't worry, you'll be warm enough..." Smiling softly, you retreated, giving the couple their privacy. Then you swam to the other side of the bluff when you heard other splashes. Glancing around that side, you retreated almost immediately, feeling your face growing hot.

_Well, it seems that Sango got her wish about Miroku and her... _Feeling a little lonely, you dove back under the water. Reaching the bottom quickly, you slowly pushed yourself through the water. Suddenly, the fish scattered again. About to turn around to see who was there, you found yourself in a familiar embrace, pulling you up to the surface. Bursting through the surface of the water, you turned in the arms holding you close, to come face-to-chest with your meiko. You slowly raised your head, and met those pair of glowing yellow eyes you knew so well. "Sesshu-" He interrupted you with a perfect way to silence you, kissing. Sighing into his mouth, you let yourself be swept away with his passion, his love. Mush of the rest of the night, you didn't mind the water temperature at all.  
-------

Morning finds you back in Kaede's hut, curled up beside your sleeping mate. He's holding you close, protecting you, it seems. Sitting up carefully so as not to disturb him, you look around to see if the others have returned. Apparently they have; Kagome is cocooned in her sleeping bag across the room from you, Rin, Shippo and the children nearby, Miroku holds a sleeping Sango in his arms, smiling in his sleep. Through the door flap you can make out the familiar cardinal-red of Inuyasha's haori in his usual tree outside.

--------

You walk outside as a cool breeze ruffles through the trees of the forest bearing Inuyasha's name. You sigh as the cool air comes through the thin material of your slightly damp kimono. You're not surprised it's still a little wet, after all you and Sesshomaru had been the last to come back, or at least you two had been the last out of the water. You had no idea if the others had continued their encounters elsewhere. You shivered, not from the cold but from the excitement of the late night and early morning. You're smiling as you glance up at the tree Inuyasha is reclining in. His eyes are closed, he's still asleep. You think as you realize the rarity of the scene before you. Then you turn and walk away, being careful not to make too much noise lest you wake him from his slumber.  
----------

As you walk away, you try not to giggle as the sleeping hanyou's ears twitch. Apparently he even hears things even as he's sleeping. You can't help wondering what he dreams about.

_Probably about Kagome.. or what they did last night, or both... _You continue your walk, heading up onto the ridge overlooking the village. For a long time you stand there, watching the sun rise.

_It's so beautiful... _

---------

Standing there, completely focused on the orange painted sky and the fresh smell of the dew and the sleepy voices of the birds, you hardly notice as a clawed hand lays gently down upon your shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!" You say, spinning around to face you mate and get swept into a quick embrace. As you separate, you simply stare into his yellow eyes and, in a hushed voice. "I'm so happy you're well."

With that, you reach up and gently kiss his cheek, your lips just brushing against his skin. He catches you up into another hug and just holds you as the sun's rays make their way towards you and eventually reach you two, bathed in light as golden as your mate's eyes and embraced in the best hug you've ever had.  
-------

At last the sky brightens and begins to turn blue. You and Sesshoumaru reluctantly draw apart.  
"I guess we should get back... the others might worry..."

"Mmmhmm.." His ears twitch suddenly, though what he's hearing you can't be sure. Then, distantly, you hear a loud 'Thud!' followed by curses.

_I guess the others are awake... or else Kagome's talking in her sleep again... _  
--------

"You go on down... I think I'll stay up here a while longer.." Sesshomaru looks at you worriedly.

"Is anything... wrong?"

"Oh no!" You laugh and kiss him softly on the cheek. "I just have... Something to think about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now hurry! Before the children wake and think we've left them." Sesshomaru turned and started off, turning once to look back at you, a lonely figure against the pale morning sunlight. You wave to him cheerfully as he turns again. With a sigh you sit down on the dewy grass, observing the morning bustle in the now awakened village. The villagers scurried around, doing morning chores and calling greetings to one another. You pull your knees into your chest, resting your chin on them with a sigh. You found yourself remembering. Everything. The purple light thingy, whatever it or he or she was had awakened your memories. Your _human_ memories. Bringing with them those emotions that mortals are blessed, or cursed with from birth. Mortality. It had been a long time since you had thought about it. And now, as memories flooded back, tears stung in the back of your eyes.

"Yep... Definitely looked better as a human..."

You turn quickly, surprising your unnoticed companion and yourself with the speed of you movements.  
You hurriedly wipe away the hot tears as you observe the person in front of you. Killer stands casually against a tree, watching you curiously.  
--------


End file.
